A Certain Romance
by M3535
Summary: When the media lables supermodel Regulus Black a homophobe because of an unfortunate remark, what can he do to restore his good name? Well, why not try hiring an escort to be his fake boyfriend?
1. Are You Bloody Serious?

**A/N: Well, hello there! After a long break Zayhad and I are back with a new multi-chaptered semi-long fic.**  
**We plan on posting a new chapter every Thursday.**  
**We hope you'll enjoy it; we certainly had fun writing it!**

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Are You Bloody Serious?**

"An escort? An _escort_, Lily? Are you bloody serious?" Regulus Black, son of the prestigious Black family, super model and brother to the rising film star Sirius Black, scowled at his manager. "Absolutely _not__!_ Is it your mission to embarrass me as much as you possibly can?"

Lily Evans crossed her arms. "You were the one who made that nasty comment about homosexuals and now it's all over the bloody web, Regulus."

"Yeah, but an escort? Why would I degrade myself to buying a prostitute when I could go into any gay club and have my pick? I'm not saying I'm going along with your crazy fake boyfriend plan, but if I _were_, then a bloody prostitute would be out of the question!"

"I will explain to you why it's a good idea. Firstly, the escort signs a contract of confidentiality. Secondly, he is a professional who is used to protecting his clients' personal life. You can't count on a regular man to just play along."

"Why not? He's paid well and it would be a dream come true, dating a supermodel, even if it's only pro forma," said Regulus, sticking out his jaw in defiance.

"Yes, darling, but you know they might want to have sex with you and go bragging to their friends about it. An escort will do precisely what we pay him to and be quiet about it afterwards."

"Well, either way I'm not doing it. I've explained in several interviews that it was only meant as a good-natured joke. I'm sure people will understand, and even if they don't, it'll soon be old news."

"I can promise you it won't," said Lily and handed him a newspaper.

Regulus eyed the paper and then tossed it away. "So what if they don't believe me? I don't care what people think of me. I don't have a need to be worshipped like my brother has."

"If you don't fix this quickly, you will be out of work before you can say _model_. There are more homosexuals in the fashion industry than anywhere else, but if you think it will be fine, then go ahead and see."

Regulus stood contemplating her for a minute, biting his lip. "What about we just arrange for the paparazzi to catch me on a date with someone, and then people will think 'Okay, he's bisexual, so clearly not a homophobe', and end of story. Why do I have to fake a whole relationship?"

"Because it will be much more convincing if you keep him around for a few months. One date could easily be staged, and I bet lots of people will suspect exactly that. We have to do something more elaborate than that in order to be convincing."

Regulus crossed his arms and set his jaw. "Well, I'm not doing it, so there's no more to discuss!"

**o0o0o**

"His name is Remus. 21 years old, handsome and charming. The public is going to love him. He's arriving in two hours, so if you want to make yourself presentable, I suggest you start."

"I'm always presentable. Besides, I don't really have to woo him, do I? In fact, the less we see of each other, the better."

"You are going to spend as much time together as possible - even when out of the public eye. It's important that you get to know each other well so you are comfortable together," said Lily.

Regulus just scowled at her. He had no plans on following her instructions, except for when she was present.

Two hours later the doorbell rang. A nervous looking young man was invited in by Kreacher, the elderly butler. He struck up a confident smile when Lily came to greet him, followed by a sullen looking Regulus.

The model stood in the background until Lily turned and sent him a glare. Then he sighed and stepped forward, offering Remus his hand. "Regulus Black," he mumbled.

Remus' jaw dropped. He had heard that celebrities, such as film stars and models, generally looked better on pictures, but the opposite was true in this case – Regulus Black was even more beautiful in person. Remus quickly schooled his face into a normal expression and then shook his hand. "Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you, sir."

"You can't call me that. It would be very strange if my boyfriend didn't use my first name, wouldn't you agree?" said Regulus, eying the young man up and down, his expression impossible to read.

Remus nodded. "You're right, Regulus. I'm just used to being polite."

"Well, get used to it, or you will blow the project, and I will be finished in the business. Do you understand? The press and public are ruthless judges and although I didn't mean anything by that remark - honestly it was just a bad joke - they will not forgive me unless I prove that I'm not a homophobe. I'm sure Lily has filled you in on your purpose?"

"Aye," Remus nodded, looking from manager to model. "How much service do you expect me to provide?" When Regulus raised an eyebrow, looking puzzled, Remus explained: "Do you want to kiss in public? Hold hands? Summat more intimate?"

Regulus sighed and eyed Lily who gave him another strict look. They had discussed the kissing and she had ended up (as usual) winning the argument. "Yes to the first two. But we're leaving the kissing to a minimum. And no frenching, yeah?"

Remus nodded. "All right. I'll do whatever you want."

"Remember that I'm neither gay nor bisexual so none of this will be pleasurable for me. It's only for show."

Remus nodded again. "I realise that. I got a thorough explanation from me employer, and later from Miss Evans." This had to be the weirdest assignment he had ever taken on.

"Why are you talking like that, by the way? Can't you speak proper English?"

Remus looked taken aback. "What do you mean? I If you're referring to me accent, then there's a perfectly good explanation – I'm from Leeds, so naturally I have a Northern accent."

Regulus did not look impressed. He turned to Lily. "Why did you have to get a Northerner? You would think there were enough escorts in London to choose from."

"There's nothing wrong with Northerners," replied Lily. "And it's a smart move because Remus is much less likely to be recognised by a former costumer than a local escort would be."

Regulus huffed and turned back to Remus. "Can't you turn off the accent? Speak neutral English?"

"Not perfectly, but yes, I –" started Remus but was interrupted by Lily.

"No, Remus – you go ahead and speak in your normal accent."

"_Why?_" asked Regulus. "He just said he could –"

"Because it's charming and Remus doesn't need to focus on the way he speaks all the time. He should do what comes natural to him. Wouldn't you prefer that, Remus?" she finished, turning to the escort.

"Aye," nodded Remus. "And I'm not embarrassed by me accent, although I know many Southerners look down on Northerners," he said, throwing Regulus a subtle glance.

"And you shouldn't be," said Lily. "I'm sure Regulus will get used to it. He was just a bit surprised, isn't that right, Reg?"

Regulus gritted his teeth but didn't make any further comments. Instead he turned to the butler. "Kreacher, have you prepared a guest room for my... Remus here, like I asked?" Regulus spoke to the butler in a much kinder tone than he had to Remus.

"Yes, sir. The corner room in the south wing."

Lily shook her head. "No, no, that won't do. Boyfriends sleep in the same bed."

"_What?_" exclaimed Regulus, staring at her in disbelief. "Absolutely no way! This is my private home - there's no need to pretend!"

"We can't risk it. The paparazzi may find a way; you know their creativity is endless. Or one of your guests could notice something. Remember that only your parents and brother know about this, apart from us."

"I will not share a bed with him!" said Regulus, looking like an angry spoiled child.

"Yes, you will!" Lily demanded, hands on her hips.

Remus felt a little caught in the middle. "I can just sleep on the floor in your room," he offered.

"No, you won't," said Lily. "That would seem even stranger. And we are not treating you like Cinderella," she smiled at Remus. "Are we, Reg?"

Regulus rolled his eyes. "No..."

**o0o0o**

"Well, tomorrow we will do the set-up," said Lily when they had sat down in the parlour and been served tea by Kreacher.

"Yes, the sooner we get started, the sooner we can be done with this charade," said Regulus.

"You will have dinner at a restaurant, and one or two paparazzi will get an anonymous tip. Then there will be a nice big picture of you on the front page the next day and journalists will want to interview you. Make it convincing. Remember to hold hands and smile. For God's sake, Regulus, remember to smile!

Remus bit his lip. It was clear that Regulus was quite spoiled and arrogant. He had a feeling that this was going to be a hard job, but the pay was more than he had made the whole past year so he figured he could endure a spoiled kid like Regulus for a few months.

"Remus, you've had a long trip, you must be tired. Perhaps you would like a nap before dinner? Or would you like something to eat first?" Lily asked.

Remus shook his head. "I ate summat at the station when I arrived. I were hungry, so I thought –"

"Was," interjected Regulus.

"What?" said Remus, looking at the model.

"Was. It's _I was_, not _I were_. Didn't you learn that in school?"

"Yes, I know it's grammatically incorrect, but in Yorkshire we like to say 'were' instead of 'was' as in 'I were, she were, he were'. It's part of the dialect, just as many of the other things I say. I use it in spoken language only. I never use it in writing."

"Regulus, you will stop making fun of Remus' accent!" scolded Lily.

"I wasn't making fun! I was simply pointing out –"

"Yes, and you got an explanation, so enough!" she said, closing the subject.

When Remus took his things to the bedroom, Regulus followed him. "This idea of sleeping together is preposterous, but as you see I don't have much control over my own life. Make sure to wear pyjamas - I don't want to ever see any naked skin, apart from arms and lower legs."

"Aye," sighed Remus. "As you wish."

**o0o0o**

In bed, Regulus lay on the far left with his back turned. He had never been happier to have such a big bed. Sleep, however, wouldn't come. After an hour he asked the escort, "Do you usually sleep with your clients? I mean _literally_ sleep."

Remus, who wasn't sleeping either, rolled onto his back. "Sometimes, but not often. They're paying by the hour, you see. But sometimes. Mostly rich men who don't care how much they spend. Or lonely ones."

"Right. But all clients want sex, yes?"

"Not all of them. Some just want me to accompany them to fundraisers and such. Both men and women. I know how to act around wealthy people and be the perfect date. It's me profession, you know. Not just the sex part."

"You sleep with women too?" asked Regulus, turning to face Remus. "Are you bisexual?"

"No, I don't sleep with the women. I only go on dates with them."

"Right... Do you enjoy it? The sex."

"Sometimes," Remus admitted.

"Really?" said Regulus in surprise. "Is that when you have a hot client?"

Remus found it peculiar that Regulus asked all those questions when he had seemed like he had no interest in him at all, but he decided to answer. "No, it's when they know what they're doing and care about my pleasure too. Like it is with sex in general."

"Huh..." said Regulus, again quite surprised. "Must be strange, though, Selling your body for money."

"You sell your body for money as well. I just do it differently," Remus retorted.

Regulus was so dumbstruck he just stared at Remus for a minute. Then he exploded. "You have some nerve! It's not the same at all! I don't let people touch me, let alone shag me! And I don't even do underwear! Well, except for a few times, but that was tasteful and non-sexual!"

"I'm sure it were," said Remus, not seeming like he was upset or affected by Regulus' acting up. "You asked me about me career and then throw it at me like I should be ashamed. If I were more privileged, like you, I wouldn't be doing it. Yet here we are and _you _are the one who's buying me now, so me job can't be all that bad. Even if I don't have sex with you. People rent you for shoots; they rent me for company. By the way, I'm quite sure your tasteful underwear pictures are being wanked to plenty." Remus turned his head and looked at Regulus.

Regulus sat up in bed, absolutely livid. "You... how dare you? I'm having Lily replace you tomorrow!" he finished and lay down again, turning his back to Remus.

**o0o0o**

"He's rude and disrespectful! You'll have to exchange him!"

"We can't hire someone else now. We need to get this show on the road today. I suggest the two of you sort things out."

"Do you want me to put up with his cheek? He insulted me!"

"See, I've known you for years, Reg, and insulting you is quite easy," Lily said. "What did he say that was so terrible?

"That's not important. It was very insulting, is all you need to know."

Lily sighed and then shook her head. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Just play along and when it's all over I bet you will look back and be grateful to him."

**o0o0o**

They took a taxi to the small restaurant Lily had found. It was a rather unknow place in a non-posh part of town. It had to look as if they were trying to go undetected, otherwise it might seem suspicious that they were caught just when Regulus needed some positive attention.

"Remember," said Lily, pointing at the two. "Hold hands. Smile a lot and a few kisses would be good."

Regulus sighed. "Send me a text when the paparazzi have arrived, yeah? There's no need giving a show to random people."

"Some might recognise you, Regulus, and people talk. You will put on a show all the way through!"

Regulus sighed again. "Yes, but the snogging part I will save for the paparazzi. Just remember to text me, yeah?"

"Yes, like I said."

"Take this," said Regulus and handed Remus a roll of breath mints. "If I'm going to snog you I would like to avoid bad breath."

"I'm an escort, not a dosser," Remus said but took the mints anyway. "I do brush me teeth. See?" He flashed him a pearly white smile.

"Just making sure," mumbled Regulus. He looked the other boy over. At least he was well dressed and quite handsome.

As soon as they stepped out of the taxi Regulus turned on his acting, taking Remus' hand and helping him out. "Come, darling, let's see if that restaurant my cousin recommended is any good, shall we?" he smiled.

Remus was a little taken aback by the sudden change in demeanour but he too turned on the charm and smiled lovingly at his companion. "Thanks, luv."

They walked the short way to the restaurant and Regulus gave his name to the waiter so he could show them to their table. Lily had asked for one by the windows so photographers would have a clear shot. A few people in the restaurant turned their heads and started whispering as they walked by.

Regulus ignored them. He hated being recognised on the street. It was as though the only place he could actually have a bit of privacy was his house, and now Lily had ruined that as well by insisting on going all the way with this boyfriend act and having Remus sleep in his bed. "You pick the wine, darling, as long as it's not a Chianti. You know I'm not too fond of Tuscan wine."

"Hmm," Remus said, scanning the wine list before pointing at a picture. "How about this one?"

Regulus eyed the chart. "Alright. We'll share a Chardonnay."

When the waiter arrived to take their order, Regulus asked for a large sea-food platter for two, figuring that eating from the same plate would send the right message.

Twenty-five minutes later Regulus' mobile, which was lying on the table, buzzed with an incoming message. He glanced at the screen discretely to read the text from Lily:

_Paparazzi in place_

Regulus intertwined their fingers and leaned forward to give Remus a gentle kiss. There was no tongue, but it was sensitive and sincere.

Remus closed his eyes and returned the kiss. _For someone who isn't gay, he sure puts his soul into this. Not a bad kiss if I have to be honest. _

**o0o0o**

They kept up the charade for the rest of the meal and on the way home. Lily arrived at the house a little later, looking very satisfied. "Things went according to plan. Two paparazzi spied on you for nearly an hour."

Remus smiled and nodded. He cast a glance in the direction of Regulus, who just ten minutes earlier had been loving and caring, but as soon as the doors had closed behind them was back to his obnoxious self.

"Tomorrow morning journalists will start calling, bombarding us with questions and asking for interviews," said Lily. "If anyone calls here, don't comment. Tell them to call me," she said, looking at both Regulus and Kreacher.

The elderly man nodded quickly and then turned to Regulus. "Do you wish for me to bring you anything, sir?"

"Yes, please, Kreacher. I would like to take tea in the south lounge. And please give Remus a proper tour of the house like we talked about earlier. Should have done it yesterday when he arrived, but I didn't think of it until today. Yesterday was a bit confused."

"Yes, Mr. Black," said the butler and bowed.

"I wish you would stop calling me that," sighed Regulus. "I have known you since I was 5. You're practically family."

"It is not fitting for servants to call their masters by their first name," said Kreacher, looking quite offended.

"Yes, yes, you keep saying that."

When Kreacher and Remus had left, Lily turned to Regulus. "So how did it go? Is he still obnoxious?"

"He behaved as was expected of him. At least he knows how to do his job, I'll give him that. Let's just hope he will be able to handle it when the whole media circus begins."

**o0o0o**

Kreacher showed Remus around the many rooms of the giant house. "Mr. Black says you can have the run of the entire house as you please, except for his private lounge and private bathroom. Feel free to help yourself to food and drink in the kitchen," he continued, turning on the light switch in the large kitchen. "The pool is in the basement - I doubt you would want to use the outdoor pool since it is only April. If you have any requests, feel free to come to me."

The young man looked around the kitchen, amazed by the size and luxury of every room he had seen. "Is this entire house only for Regulus?"

"What do you mean? He is the only one who lives here, yes. He has had a few lady friends live here shortly, but apart from that, just him."

"Just seems like an awful lot of space for one person," Remus continued while looking around.

The butler eyed Remus as if he were stupid. "Well, if there's nothing else, I will leave you to it," he said and left.

Remus looked over his shoulder as the butler left and mumbled to himself, "Must be lonely."


	2. I Hope You Can Stand the Pressure

**A/N: As promised: next chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – I Hope You Can Stand the Pressure**

Regulus was awoken by the sound of Kreacher's angry voice rapidly approaching his bedroom. He quickly grabbed a bathrobe and stepped out of the room to see what was going on. What he saw was his brother making his way down the hall while the butler adamantly tried to stop him.

When Kreacher spotted Regulus he said, "Sorry, Mr. Black! He pushed his way past me - very rudely, I tried to stop him but... I'm so sorry."

Sirius was wearing a pair of sunglasses even though he was inside, but when he spotted his little brother he took them off, grey eyes shining playfully. "Hello, Reggie. How's my favourite homo?"

"Piss off," said Regulus, tying the belt of his robe. "And show Kreacher some respect, will you? When he says you can't come in, then you can't just push him out of the way!"

"That old git can't stop me from seeing my brother. If I didn't come see you we would never see each other." Sirius eyed the bathrobe. "Caught you in bed, yeah?"

"Yes, you woke me, actually. Thanks for that."

"Where's your boyfriend? I'd love to meet him."

"He's not my... He was sleeping but probably awake now because of all your noise."

Sirius tilted his head and then his eyes widened. "He's in your room? I mean he's actually in your bed?"

"N-no," said Regulus, although not very convincingly. "Come, let's go to the parlour, have Kreacher serve us some breakfast," he said, giving his brother a push in the direction of the parlour.

"He is! He's in there!" Sirius grinned and wolf-whistled. "I thought you said it was just an act, but bloody hell, Reggie; you're going all in!"

"Shut up!" hissed Regulus and practically dragged his brother down the hall. "It's Lily," he said once they entered the parlour. "She's determined to make my life miserable."

Sirius blinked a few times and then laughed. "Oh God, this is the best thing ever. I'm so glad you made that comment about gay people. So, who is he?"

Regulus slumped down on a chair and mumbled. "An escort. Lily thought it was perfect. A professional."

Sirius sat down as well, his eyes glued disbelievingly to his younger brother. "She hired you a hooker?"

Regulus raised his head to glare daggers at him. "Not... no, he escorts businessmen and whatnot to posh arrangements."

"But does he sleep with them? And does he get paid?" When Regulus didn't answer, Sirius leaned back in his seat, laughing. "Fucking hell, Reggie. Oh, Mum and Dad must be so proud!"

Regulus' brother's relationship with their parents had always been strained. He had always been a rebel. His mother had wanted him to be a model like Regulus, but Sirius always did his own thing. Loving the limelight and attention, however, he wasn't interested in a normal job, but had become an actor instead - a quite popular one at that; very handsome and charismatic as he was.

"They don't know he's an escort and it better stay that way, Sirius! And it doesn't matter if he's sleeping with some of his costumers, because that's not a service he will be providing here, obviously."

"Of course not," Sirius smiled and took the cup of tea Kreacher offered him. There was a knock on the doorframe and both looked up, Sirius' face splitting into a grin. "Ah, the boyfriend!"

"Ah, the brother," Remus smiled back.

Regulus cursed to himself. Why couldn't Remus just have stayed in bed?

"Even handsomer than on the silver screen, Mr. Sirius Black," Remus continued in a flirtatious voice.

"You can't speak to him like that!" exclaimed Regulus.

The two others looked at him, both a little stunned.

"I mean - you're supposed to be my boyfriend. You can't flirt with my brother."

"Right. I were simply giving him a compliment."

Sirius whistled and leaned back in his seat. "You get a fake boyfriend and you already got him whipped."

"Shut up!" said Regulus. "This is not a joke, Sirius - it's my career on the line here. If you can't understand that, then stay away from me the next few months, yeah?"

"Easy, tiger. I'm not stupid, and I do know how to keep up an act. It's sorta my profession, yeah?" Then he looked at Remus and patted the seat next to himself. "Come join us."

Remus sat down and Kreacher poured him a cup of tea, then informed Regulus that he would be back with breakfast in ten minutes.

"So, Remus," said Sirius, turning his attention back to his brother's alibi. "How's your impression of my dear baby brother so far? Is he being nice to you? Or is he hogging the covers?"

Remus smiled. "I've tried worse."

Regulus snorted into his tea but didn't comment.

"So you're an escort? As in a fancy prostitute? I mean as opposed the cheap ones on the street corner," asked Sirius.

"Sirius, have a little respect, will you? Of course he's not a crack whore! Do you think I would hire someone like that, let alone share my bed with him?" snapped Regulus.

Remus forced a smile and answered Sirius' question, "Aye, I'm a fancy prostitute."

"I didn't mean any disrespect," said Sirius, holding his hands up in surrender. "Truly, I didn't. I'm just curious. I can think of much more amoral jobs - like businessmen and lawyers."

Remus let out a short laugh. "None taken. I've been called worse, believe me."

Lily arrived, looking as if she had been running from early morning, which was probably not far from the truth. "Oh, hi, Sirius," she said; then smiled at Remus. "Did you have a good night?"

"I did," nodded Remus, smiling back at the redhead.

"Oh, hello, you who keeps my brother in place," said Sirius.

"Yes, my most difficult client," joked Lily. It was true that Regulus would often sulk and complain, but he always ended up more or less doing what Lily wanted. "I've accepted an invitation to the Wednesday Night Show, Regulus, and told all the other journalists that there will be no comments until after the show. That way you will only have to tell the basic story once. Of course there will be a million follow-up questions later, but the foundation has been laid, so to speak." She eyed Remus plaintively. "I can't decide if it's a good idea introducing you on the show, Remus, or if that's too much too soon. We could wait for the next public arrangement to let you meet the public..."

"Might seem a little staged if you bring him on the first show," Sirius cut in. "If you asked me, I'd wait."

"Well, she didn't ask you," snapped Regulus. It was so typical of Sirius always to waltz in and place himself in the centre of things.

"Perhaps we should just let Regulus do this one on his own and then take Remus out to meet the public a few days later," said Lily. "I'm sure you'll be invited to lots of arrangements now that everybody wants to see your mystery lover."

**o0o0o**

Regulus had refused to let Sirius come with him to the TV station, even if it was just backstage, and Lily had backed him up, arguing that Regulus didn't need extra distractions, so the older brother settled on staying at Regulus' house with Remus and James (Sirius' fellow actor and best friend) where they would watch the show together.

"So, you got the story straight?" asked Lily as she adjusted Regulus' cardigan.

"Yes," sighed Regulus. "We've been over it many times."

"Are you ready, Regulus?" asked the TV-assistant excitedly while the make-up artist put a finishing touch of powder on Regulus' nose.

Regulus walked onto the stage to general applause from the audience, but he could tell that many seemed a bit sceptical. Regulus didn't blame them. This was a mess.

"Regulus Black, everyone," introduced the host and then shook Regulus' hand. She asked a few warm-up questions about Regulus' work, and then got to the part everyone wanted to hear. "It's been a bit of a rough year for you, but despite that, you have found love, our sources tell us?"

"Yes, it has come to my attention that a private date of mine has been made public on front pages and social media," said Regulus, sounding slightly frustrated.

"This is quite a sudden change."

"It's not a sudden change. Remus is not the first man I have dated; I just don't make a public announcement every time I go on a date or start a new relationship."

"So you admit to _more_ relationships with men?" asked the host, raising her eyebrows.

"Just a few."

"Then, what I'm sure everyone would like to know is: why the gay bashing last month?"

Regulus sighed. "As I have said many times - it was not gay bashing, it was a stupid joke. I meant no harm by it. If a stand-up comedian had said it, no one would have batted an eye because it's understood that they're just jokes, and most are far more offensive than mine was. But obviously I'm a bad comedian, and I should not have made the joke. But as you see, I am not homophobic in any way. I have grown up in the fashion Industry - I know more gay people than 95% of the population do. Do you think I would have stayed in the business if I had a problem with it? And do you think I would be caught kissing a bloke?"

"This is the first time you've been seen with a male companion," pointed out the host, "and you have been seen with women lots of times. Why is that?"

"Well, there's a perfectly natural explanation for that. Firstly, Remus is my first serious gay relationship. The others were very short lived. And secondly, the girlfriends I've had were all models, so they were already public figures and it was only natural to be seen together from the start. Remus, however, is a regular citizen who is not used to the media circus that surrounds celebrities, and I wanted to shield him from that as long as possible. Although we are already very much in love, our relationship is only a few months old and therefore still fragile. I didn't want to risk messing it up and scaring Remus off by going public too soon (several awwws arose from the audience); but the bloody paparazzi have made that decision for us. I'm not too pleased with this. I would have liked to wait a bit longer."

"So we have established that his name is Remus," said the host excitedly. "Tell us a bit more about him. How did you two love birds meet?"

"Quite coincidentally, really. He offered to pay for my coffee at Starbucks when I stood at the register, discovering I had forgotten both mobile and wallet. I invited him out for dinner later as a thank you. He didn't know who I was, and that was quite refreshing. Made me feel like a normal person. I liked it."

"That must be wonderful," smiled the host, and the audience let out sounds of approval.

"Yes, I must agree," replied Regulus. "I just hope all this attention will not scare him away. I do hope people will treat him with the respect he deserves."

They talked for another ten minutes before Regulus left, accompanied by loud applause from a standing audience.

Backstage Lily hugged him. "That was brilliant! I think this will boost your image a whole lot."

"Yeah... It went pretty well, didn't it?" he said, feeling very relieved and quite proud of himself. He was rarely good in interviews (which was also what had landed him in this trouble in the first place). They always made him uncomfortable and he didn't really know what to say, so he often ended up saying strange things.

**o0o0o**

"Well, that went brilliantly," grinned Sirius as he shut off the TV and turned to Remus. "Not bad. They seemed to eat it up. They're going to love you. I hope you can stand the pressure."

"I'm quite used to being around new people so their questions shouldn't bother me too much. And in a month or two I'm out, anyway."

"Well, you're gonna be bombarded with intrusive questions about your personal life and have loads of pictures taken of you. Celebrity life isn't for everybody. Reggie hates it with a passion even though he's never known any other lifestyle. He's been walking the runway just about before he could crawl."

"Really?" Remus said, surprised. "If he hates this life, then why does he do it?"

"Well," said James, "people gotta make a living and this is about the only thing Regulus is good at."

"Listen, Reggie isn't as bad as he can come off," said Sirius. "He's just not very good with people skills. I blame our bitch mother. She's had her claws in him from the start and filled his head with ideas about how special he is and how important our family is just because we're famous. As if we're royalty or something. And Reggie was always mummy's good little boy, dancing to her tune."

**o0o0o**

Regulus and Lily made their way through a sea of journalists on their way to the car, all shouting questions at Regulus and shoving microphones at him. Lily walked beside him with an arm around his shoulders, both to show her support and remind him to keep his cool. Regulus was never good at massive media attention, and this situation was the craziest he had ever experienced.

On their way home she sat flipping through invitations to arrangements Regulus had received for the next week, trying to determine to which would be a good one to show up to with Remus. "How about this fundraiser on Friday?" she suggested, holding up her iPad for Regulus to see. St Mungo's Children's Hospital. It's a good cause too, and you'll definitely draw a lot of attention to it and get more guests and donations. Especially if we make an announcement beforehand that you are coming."

Regulus nodded. "Suits me. I'd rather support ill kids than some stupid businessman's posh party."

**o0o0o**

Sirius and James were still there when they came back - to both Regulus' and Lily's irritation, because they were both exhausted. At least Lily could go home as soon as they had talked a bit about the plans for the next few days.

"It was a bloody good interview, Reggie," Sirius said and slapped his brother's shoulder. "You sure you shouldn't be an actor instead?"

James made an attempt to put an arm around Lily but she ducked and went over to Remus.

"Did you watch the interview?"

"Of course," smiled Remus. "I have to know what me boyfriend says about me."

"Well, you and your boyfriend are going to a fundraiser for St Mungo's Children's Hospital on Friday. Sirius -" she turned to the man in question. "Is it possible for you to come as well? It would take some of the pressure off our happy couple so all the journalists won't be on their backs all at the same time."

"Sure," Sirius nodded. "Everything for the kiddies "

"I'll come too!" James beamed and sent Lily a wide grin.

"All right…I suppose you can be useful for once. But you're not hanging on my arm the entire night! Or at all, in fact." She turned to Remus. "How much do you know about drinks, Remus? Have you done some research like I asked you to?" They had decided that Remus' backstory was that he was a bartender with no close family. That way journalists wouldn't start trying to find family members to interview. Regulus had met him on a job up in Leeds a few months ago. It was, in fact, correct that Regulus had had a shoot there at the time. If you want to create a convincing lie, it's good to use as many true components as possible.

"I have, but I hope they don't ask about it too much," Remus admitted. "I haven't had a lot of time to prepare."

"Well… of course nobody's going to ask you to start mixing drinks on the spot. It's just if they talk about some kind of liqueur or cocktail, it's best that you know what it is. And _if_ you get caught saying something wrong or not knowing something, you can just say that you haven't been in the business for long."

"Got it," Remus nodded.

Regulus' mobile rang. It was his mother.

"Well, that went all right tonight, thank God," she said. "I feared that you would mess up again, but you seem to be back in the good books, so what a relief that is! Regulus - Burberry wants us to do a mother/son shoot next week, just so you know."

"Yes, Mother," Regulus sighed. His mother had been controlling his career ever since he was little, and she never seemed to have understood that he was now an adult with the right to make his own decisions, so she rarely even asked if he wanted to do something before saying yes on his behalf. Walburga Black had also been a supermodel in her younger days. She still did some shoots once in a while, such as this. She had married Regulus' and Sirius' father, the designer and owner of the exclusive brand _Orion Black_, at a young age. Now in her fifties she was still a very beautiful woman; the one her sons had inherited their good looks from - although their father was also an attractive man. Sirius took a bit after their father in his strong built, where Regulus was the spitting image of their mother, with his lithe body and beautiful, almost feminine face.

"And could you try to persuade your brother to join us for once? It would be such a hit with both of you there."

"You know he won't."

Lily came in and upon seeing the expression on Regulus' face, she knew that it had to be his mother. He had a sort of submissive look in his eyes whenever she was around. She stood and waited for him to finish the call.

"A mother/son shoot next Wednesday," he said, putting his phone down. "She already accepted. I hope I don't have any plans you have to move around, Lily. Oh, and Sirius - she wants me to talk you into coming, although I told her to forget it."

Sirius made a gagging face. "You got that right. I might lose some brain cells if I have to spend more than an hour with her."

"Well," said Regulus and got to his feet. "I have a shoot tomorrow, so I best turn in now if I want to look somewhat decent. And if you could try to be quiet when you go to bed, that would be lovely," he finished, sending a glance in Remus' direction as he left the room.

"Don't mind him," said Sirius, seeing Remus' crestfallen face. "He likes to bitch over things."

"I've noticed," said Remus, resting his chin on his palm. "He doesn't seem to like me much, though. "

"He's just moody because of the whole situation of having to live a lie for a while, so to speak," said Lily. "It's not you personally. Although, I would have thought tonight would have put him in a better mood."

"Well, dear Mother did just call and give orders," commented Sirius.

"Yes," sighed Lily. "It's so annoying she makes arrangements on his behalf - without even checking with me. I'm the one in charge of his schedule, after all."


	3. Don't Be Sassy

**Chapter 3 – Don't Be Sassy**

The next day, Lily picked up Regulus at around 8 a.m. Remus had gotten up to follow Regulus to the door, should there be anyone spying at them from the outside.

"Have a great day, luv," Remus said.

Regulus' head snapped up at the pet-name. He was about to say something but Lily sent him a look. "Yes... bye, darling," he said instead and gave Remus a quick kiss. "See you tonight."

When they sat in the car, Lily eyed him and then let out a sigh. "What is the problem now?"

"Nothing. It's just annoying that we have to be on our toes as soon as we stick our noses out the door. And why does he have to speak like that? I know he can tone down his accent, but you told him not to. Why? It's so irritating!"

"Because it's charming and it gives him personality and character. It would also be a little strange to tell people he's from Leeds and he didn't speak like it."

"Just because he toned it down a bit wouldn't mean you couldn't tell he's from up north," mumbled Regulus. "And it doesn't sound charming. It sounds stupid."

"Why is it that you haven't got to know him a bit better? If you two became friends, it would make this a whole lot easier."

"Why? Last I tried to talk with him properly, he insulted me."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"You're just in love with him because he's all charming and provincial..."

Lily sighed. "What was it he said that insulted you so horribly?"

"He said... he said people were probably wanking to my photos," mumbled Regulus.

Lily put a hand to her mouth in disbelief. But then she looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "And what did you say to him right before that?"

Regulus didn't reply for a while but then gave in. "Just that it must be strange selling one's body. Then he said that models did it too."

"Well. That wasn't a very nice thing to say either, was it? I'm sure he just snapped back because you hurt his feelings. Why don't you just let it go and be professional about this?"

**o0o0o**

Having been in the business a long time, Regulus knew most of the staff at the shoot. They were all very curious about the reveal of his new boyfriend.

"I don't know when you'll get to see him," Regulus said. "He's not a trophy I drag around showing off."

"I find it a little strange that you've never been interested in blokes before, and all of a sudden you are," commented one of the photographers sceptically.

"You don't know who I have or haven't been interested in," said Regulus irritably. "You've just never _seen_ me with a bloke before."

"I just think it's strange. Especially considering that shite you said about gay people last month."

"It was a bloody joke! How many times do I have to say it? You're just miffed because I've turned down all of your advances in the past. Guess what - it wasn't because of my sexuality, but because you aren't that interesting! Is that so hard to grasp?"

Lily quickly stepped in. "Regulus," she said into his ear. "We are trying to improve your image. Maybe try not to insult one of our best photographers?"

Regulus followed Lily off to the side. "He doesn't get to criticise me! He's a creep who had his hands all over my bum since I was barely a teenager."

"What?" Lily asked in shock. "You should have told someone!"

"Yeah? And then what? Get the reputation that I'm difficult? What do you think my mother would have done? Defended my honour and sued the bloke?"

"No… She would have told you to suck it up," said Lily quietly. "But Regulus - men like him should be exposed."

Regulus snorted. "As if he were the only professional in the fashion business having a hard time keeping his hands off the models. And you're blind if you don't know this."

"I have to go now and you have to get working," said Lily, "but we're not done talking about this."

"Yes, we are. Forget I ever said anything."

Apart from Regulus, there was another model named Emmeline on this shoot, a girl he had done several jobs with and even dated for a while a few years back. They had ended on good terms and had been friends ever since. Sitting down for a break after a few hours' work, Emmeline prodded him for information about Remus "So, Reg," she said after taking a long drink from her water bottle. "Sounds very interesting with your new bloke."

"Yeah, it's incredible how exciting everybody suddenly finds my love life."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought we were friends," she said, sounding a bit stung.

Regulus sighed. "I didn't mean _you_. I mean in general. Especially people who have no business sticking their nose in my personal life."

"You're a famous model who made an unfortunate remark, and now it's out that you're bisexual. Of course people are interested! Now everyone thinks they have a shot with you," she grinned, giving him a teasing nudge. "You've been very discrete with the bisexual thing, though._ I_ didn't even know it."

"Well…" he said, shifting in his seat. "Very few knew. I'm not really sure why. It isn't that I've been embarrassed about it or anything. I'm just…"

"You're just a very private person, yes, I know."

"Yeah. And since I haven't had anything serious with a bloke before, I guess I just haven't felt the need to tell people."

**o0o0o**

Friday came faster than Regulus would have liked, although he supposed they might as well get it over with. He could tell that Remus was itching to get out, having practically been trapped in the house the best part of a week, and Regulus supposed he could understand that.

"So remember to stick to the story, you two," Lily said as the boys were getting ready to go out the door.

Remus nodded. "Don't worry, we've got it sorted. Mr. Black has been drilling me all day with info and questions. He only needs to ask me what colour me underwear is today."

"Don't be sassy," snapped Regulus. "I never had you call me Mr. Black."

"Remus is just teasing," said Lily.

Regulus groaned. No matter what Remus said or did, Lily liked it - he had charmed his way into her heart completely and it bothered Regulus to no end.

"They'll love you," smiled Lily and gave Remus a small push out the door. "Just turn on that northern charm."

Walking down the drive to the limo, Regulus leaned close to Remus and mumbled, "She didn't mean exaggerate your accent."

"I know, luv," said Remus, putting on a very thick accent, tired of Regulus having been on his back all day.

"Just... try not to provoke me, yeah? I don't want to fuck this up by killing you in the middle of the party."

"Right," Remus sighed. "You can trust me, aye? I'm a professional, and I will do a good job. I promise."

They picked Sirius and his date up on the way. Regulus had not seen him with this woman before. He didn't know her name but thought he could recognise her from somewhere – likely some film.

"Hey, baby brother," said Sirius and then smiled at Remus. "Nice to see you again, Remus. Nervous about the fundraiser?"

"A little," Remus admitted. "But it's going to be fine."

**o0o0o**

As expected, the street at the entrance to the party was packed with journalists, photographers and curious civilians. Regulus was glad that Sirius was there, because he would undoubtedly draw a lot of the attention. Under normal circumstances he would get much more attention than Regulus, and that was just fine by Regulus. To him, the media and fan attention was just part of the price of being famous, something that had to be endured, but Sirius thrived in it like a flower in sunshine.

To exploit Sirius' magnetism the best, he and his date stepped out of the car first. The crowd screamed and all the cameras went off, lighting up the night while Sirius started smiling and waving.

Remus took a deep breath before stepping out behind Regulus. While the majority of the spectators' attention remained on the film star, most of the photographers and reporters rushed over to get a good look and shots of the biggest celebrity news – the supermodel's new boyfriend.

Regulus took Remus' hand and put on a wide smile. He didn't usually smile much when out in public, but he figured he better play the part of someone in love. Not that he truly knew how that felt. As far as he was knew, he had never been in love before. He had liked someone very much, but he didn't think he would be in doubt if he truly had been in love.

Remus was used to attending posh arrangements with rich people, but this was an entire new experience – being photographed from every angle and showered with attention from so many people. It made him feel like a film star and not just a business man's date.

As they moved along the red carpet, some ten yards behind Sirius and his date, they stopped to pose for the cameras every so often. Journalists were shouting their questions, but as long as they were posing, Regulus had an excuse for not answering. Then someone in the crowd started shouting for a kiss; a request that soon evolved into a chorus of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Regulus froze. He would never under normal circumstances have serviced fans like that, but this was a special situation. Should he do it? He decided to ignore it. In a way a kiss might help show that the relationship was real, but on the other hand public displays of affection would be very out of character for him. They could kiss sometime later when it didn't seem staged.

When they started walking on, the questions started again. "Remus!" called several.

Remus turned his head out of reflex and gained eye contact with the journalist. "Aye?" he smiled.

Three microphones were stuck in his face. "Tell me - being a common man, how did you manage to pull a supermodel like Regulus Black?"

"Eh..." Remus started, trying to act calm but he did feel a knot in his stomach. "I just... I were just being meself. I reckon we just clicked when spending some time together."

"But how did you meet? You sound northern. Yorkshire - isn't that right?"

Remus nodded. "Regulus were on a shoot in Leeds a few months ago. I just ran into him in a coffee shop and paid for his coffee because he'd forgotten his wallet. So he asked me to join him for dinner later." Remus smiled as remembering the incident fondly. "I didn't even know he were a model."

"Really? He must have really caught your eye, though," said a female reporter. "I mean, look at him!"

"I just saw someone in need. But aye, how could I not notice how beautiful he is?" Remus sent Regulus a loving smile and squeezed his hand.

"I would say it was instant attraction for the both of us," added Regulus, returning Remus' adoring smile. "I have never asked a stranger on a date, but it just happened." Then he excused them and walked on with Remus, letting the reporters tend to some of the other important guests that had arrived.

"You don't have to answer too many questions out here. There are a select few reporters allowed inside, and there we can give some less hectic interviews. They will want to know much more about you."

"Alright," Remus nodded. "I hope I did well enough for now, though." He squeezed his hand again as they walked up the stairs to the building. It was huge. Almost like a mansion.

Inside they greeted the hosts, who were also very interested in Remus. "Welcome. I'm so glad you decided to come! And quite honoured that you chose our little arrangement to introduce yourself to the public."

"Well, it's a very nice event – and I think the children's hospital is worth supporting."

"Oh, aren't you two just adorable," smiled another of the hosts. "So lovely you could attend and bring your new charming boyfriend."

"Oh, Regulus, you surprised us all, didn't you?" said one of the few journalists that had been allowed in. "Not a pretty lady this time, but a handsome young man. Lovely to meet you, Remus."

Remus shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"You're a real charmer with that accent," smiled the woman. "Are you from up north?"

"Aye, Leeds. I met Regulus while he were on a shoot up there."

"Oh, and you just let him whisk you away to London and the glamorous life?"

"How could I say no to this lad?" Remus sent Regulus another adoring look. "It were also tempting to see summat other than Leeds."

"Well, that's understandable. I'm sure it's a lovely city, but London is something special, isn't it? And Regulus' lifestyle must be quite the fairy-tale for you. Like Cinderella."

"Well, it's not as though I come from slum," said Remus, a bit offended, actually, but he didn't let it show. "But aye, it's certainly more luxurious than what I'm used to," he smiled.

"Well, Remus has also been a breath of fresh air for me," said Regulus. "It has been liberating spending time with someone from outside the celebrity world. I haven't done that a lot before. It's very relaxing. Remus has shown me another aspect of life, which I'm learning to appreciate. I think it would be a good experience for all celebrities trying to date someone from the real world. Especially those who have grown up in famous families, such as myself, and known nothing else."

As they moved on, another journalist stopped them.

"Could you please let us have a drink and a bit to eat?" asked Regulus. "We promise to answer a few questions later, if you would just give us a chance to get settled.

The journalist apologised and went on his way.

"Very hectic life you have," Remus commented while they walked towards the buffet.

"Yes," sighed Regulus and let go of Remus' hand as he reached for a plate. "Not my favourite part, if I'm honest, but it isn't something I can evade. Of course I don't have to come to every single thing I'm invited to, but I do have to show my face every so often. I see it as part of my job."

"I can understand that," said Remus putting something on his plate he had no idea what was but looked delicious.

**o0o0o**

They didn't talk much on their way back in the car. Not because of a bad vibe, but because they were both exhausted. They had been talking to so many guests and journalists and posed for numerous photos. Regulus was in a good mood. The evening had gone beyond well, and he was sure their relationship had been solidly manifested in the public eye.

"Thank you," Remus said, "for being a gentleman and showing me around that house and that. But it seems things went fine so you must be happy as well."

"Yes, it went very well. I'm quite relieved, actually. Not that I thought you would fail, but you were better than could be expected. Very convincing. They all ate it up."

"I told you I wouldn't disappoint," Remus yawned and took off his tie. "Sure am tired now, though."

"Me too. We're going to be all over the internet tomorrow. Probably already are."

"It's good for your career," Remus said and helped himself to a glass of champagne from the fridge in the limo. He took a sip and looked at the bottle. "Must be nice to have everything you desire right at hand," he mused.

"If you think I have everything I desire, you're a fool," said Regulus, turning his gaze from the window to Remus." My perfect life wouldn't look quite like this."

"Oh? So what more do you want?"

"None of your business," said Regulus, resuming looking out the window.

"Sorry. Guess I just wanted to get to know the real you a bit better."

**o0o0o**

The nightmare was back again that night; like it had been countless times the past many years, ever since that day in the lake when he was five. The first year or so the nightmare had haunted his dreams almost every night, then it had become gradually less frequent, but he still had it at least a few times a year; and no matter how many times he had had the dream it was still as terrifying as the first time. He was back in the cold lake, water filling his lungs with every breath he tried to take, the water growing darker and darker above him.

"Hey… Hey, Regulus!" a voice called and a pair of hands were on Regulus' shoulders, shaking him awake.

Regulus sat up straight, hyperventilating as if he couldn't get any air into his lungs.

"Easy now," Remus said and ran a hand up and down his back. "It's alright. Just a bad dream."

Still not clear in his head, Regulus clung to Remus as if he were a lifebelt, shaking and sobbing.

Remus was a little surprised, but nonetheless wrapped his arms around the model and started rocking him back and forth. "It's okay..."

Gradually, Regulus woke properly and finally sat up, pushing Remus away. He had scared more than one date waking up like this, and it was always embarrassing; but letting his fake boyfriend see him this vulnerable was even worse. "Sorry about that," he mumbled and stepped out of bed. "Just... just a nightmare." He put on a robe and left the room, not coming back for the rest of the night.


	4. Regimus? What Does That Mean?

**A/N: So we're already on chap 4! Hope you guys are enjoying the fic :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – ****Regimus? What Does That Mean?**

"You look tired," said Lily, finding Regulus in the study the following morning.

"Didn't sleep well," he mumbled and poured her a cup of tea.

"Well," Lily smiled and sat down. "You two really made the headlines today." She pushed a newspaper over to him.

"Yes, I checked the internet," said Regulus, eying the large picture on the paper where they stood holding hands, Regulus smiling at the camera and Remus looking at him with a lovestruck expression on his face. He was a good actor, Regulus had to give him that. "Yes, we were quite convincing. And you were right about Remus. They loved him."

"I told you they would, didn't I?" grinned Lily. "So... is he still so horrible?"

"I never said he was horrible. I said he was annoying and rude. But obviously the public likes him."

"Is he still sleeping? I think we should run over the next steps together."

"I don't know. I've been up since before dawn."

"Nightmare again?"

Regulus didn't answer, which Lily clearly took as a yes. She got up and moved over behind him to gently massage his shoulders. "Perhaps you should talk about it with someone again," she said.

"Why? What good would it do? I know where it comes from, I don't need some dream interpreter."

"I know, but you can't blame me for worrying about you."

"I don't. But there's no need. It's just dreams. I'm fine."

Regulus was saved having to continue on the topic by Remus coming into the room, fully dressed and smartphone in hand.

"Oh, good morning, Remus," beamed Lily. "You were brilliant yesterday. Did you see the two of you all over the social media?" she gave a nod at the mobile in Remus' hand.

"Aye, I did," said Remus and sat down opposite Regulus. "All over Twitter." He read a tweet aloud: "_So I met Regulus Black's new boyfriend today. Ironically, he is more charming than the model himself ever was. Will this be a turn for the model? We hope to see more of them_."

"Eh? Who wrote that?" asked Regulus, not recognising the name of the account.

"Not necessarily someone you know," said Lily. "Could have been anybody at the party or even a spectator from out front.

Remus shrugged and handed Regulus the phone so he could see for himself.

"There... there are loads of posts! Those hashtags - isn't that what you call them? #Regulusremus, #regulusblackisgay, #rainbowregulus, #regulusboyfriend, #regimus… _regimus?_ What does that mean?"

"It's a pet name for the two of you," said Lily. "What do you think, Remus?"

"It has a ring to it."

"They have a pet name for us? Why? And that's a strange name. Who came up with that?"

"Oh, random people," Lily explained. "Some stick and some don't. I think this one will, though. As Remus said, it has a ring to it."

Regulus sat engrossed in Remus' mobile, scrolling back and forth. "Birds love us. They... some of them write some creepy stuff."

"It will probably get worse," Remus said. "They will write fanfiction, too, I'm sure. There's probably already a few of you out there."

"Leeeet's not get into that," Lily said before Regulus had a chance to ask what fanfiction was. "I have good news for you, Regulus: do you remember that Lewis Green considered you for his upcoming collection, but wasn't sure you were the right type? Well, he has made up his mind, and he wants you! I'm sure it has something to do with all this positive publicity, because he phoned me this morning. So next month you two are going to spend a whole week in Spain!"

"Spain? Oh… he wanted to do beach wear, yeah?" Regulus suddenly remembered his and Remus' talk the first night and what Remus had said about Regulus' underwear photos. "I don't know... Might say no to that one. There are plenty other jobs I can take."

"Why not?" said Lily, looking baffled. "It's Lewis Green! Of course you want to do it and add him to your resumé!"

"I don't feel like doing swim wear."

"You were so excited about getting that job when I told you about it - and now you suddenly don't want to go? You also get kind of a holiday out of it. The two of you can relax and enjoy the sun a bit."

"Well... people might get the idea to wank to my pictures," said Regulus, sending Remus a sour glance. "We wouldn't want to make my boyfriend jealous, would we?"

Lily sighed. "Regulus, get over yourself. You can't control what people do to your pictures. Some probably even do it to your fully clothed pictures. That's just the way it is when you're a hot celebrity. So stop thinking so much about it and do your job."

It ended, as it always did, with Regulus giving in and Lily getting her way.

**o0o0o**

Regulus brought Remus with him to a job the next day. It was an outside shoot, so they would be seen by plenty of people. The staff at the shoot were, naturally, very interested in Remus, asking him about all sorts of things and generally making him feel welcome.

"He's really sweet," said Emmeline, who was again working with Regulus, as they stood waiting for the photographer to change lens while Remus was talking to a few of the others on the set. "He seems to take to celebrity life."

"Surprisingly well, yes. I was nervous about how he would deal with it. Worried, in fact, that it might scare him off, but he takes to it like a duck to water. He was only nervous the first five minutes or so of the fundraiser the other day."

"Have you met his parents yet?" Emmeline asked. Then she gasped. "Has he met _yours?_"

Regulus let out a dry laugh. "Not yet. My mother is not going to be impressed. Nobody is ever good enough for me, and Remus is a _commoner_. And although she's not exactly a homophobe, she's not too pleased about his gender either. But the worst part is definitely that he's a nobody. He's probably only with me for the money and fame."

"Sounds like something she would say," Emmeline agreed. "I hope it'll work out, though. Remus seems really nice so it would be a shame if she scared him off. I mean, she almost scared _me_ off."

"I know. But if he's going to stay for the long haul, he'll have to get used to her, and she him. But I suppose he's already used to people looking down on him."

"Why should he be used to people looking down on him?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh," said Regulus, realising what he had said. "I don't know what I meant by that. I... Well, he's gay and that. Lots of people looking down on homosexuals."

"That doesn't seem to bother him too much. He seems comfortable with his sexuality. It was easy to see on the photos online."

"Yes, I know. That's what I mean: he's used to it. Nobody has given him a hard time about it here - they bloody love him - but earlier in his life he must have experienced some. All gays do, don't they? Especially in the working class, I imagine. Not that I know anything about the working class, really. Thank goodness."

"Emmeline!" the photographer called. "You're up."

The model put down her bottle and sent Regulus a smile. "Time to go back to the slave pen."

Regulus looked around for Remus, not seeing him anywhere. It annoyed him. Well, it also annoyed him when Remus _was_ there, but when they were out it was his job to stay close to Regulus and be the adoring boyfriend. Ever since they arrived, he had been busy chatting to everybody on the set, pretty much ignoring Regulus.

He found him in the make-up room, laughing at something Tony, a (very gay) make-up artist had just said. Regulus leaned against the door-frame, arms crossed. "Keeping my boyfriend entertained, eh, Tony?"

"Well, someone has to, when you're so busy," said Tony and pursed his lips. "But not to worry. I couldn't steal this sweetheart away from you even if I wanted to. He's head over heels for you, that's clear."

"We were just talking," Remus smiled.

Regulus supressed the need to snort. "You're not getting paid to talk. Well, not _only_ to talk," said Regulus to Remus in a low voice when Tony had left and they were alone in the room. "You're supposed to be my adoring boyfriend and you haven't been paying me two minutes' attention since we arrived."

"Well, I'm sorry, but if I were hanging on your arm all the time, people would think I were desperate or summat. I'm trying to make this look real." Remus crossed his arms. "But you're the customer. I'm sorry if I didn't earn me keep today. I will do better."

"I'm not telling you to hang on my arm constantly, but pay me a bit of attention, yeah? We're supposed to be in love. Can't keep our eyes off each other and so on."

"However, it's perfectly fine for you to chat up some bird and leave me to talk to people I don't even know? It's not like you came over and joined me, luv."

"_What_?" said Regulus, forgetting to keep his voice down. "I wasn't chatting her up! She's my co-worker and we're at work. Besides, if you must know, we were talking about you."

"I'm sure you were. And you don't think _I _were playing me part with the others? You heard Tony - I'm head over heels for you."

Regulus suddenly heard someone enter the room behind him and he quickly shoved Remus against the counter, kissing him quite aggressively.

Remus was caught off guard and about to push the Regulus away when he noticed the person entering the room, and he quickly played along, running his fingers through the model's soft locks and kissing him back eagerly. A strange feeling started to form in his stomach. This wasn't like the pecks they had exchanged on earlier occasions. Regulus had been very specific about no French kissing, and yet here they were.

"Oh! Sorry," the man said, sounding flustered. "I'll just… wait outside."

Regulus kept at it for a good ten more seconds just to make sure the man really had left. He pulled back, panting slightly, and wiped his mouth, noticing the strange look in Remus' eyes. "Just... that was just to give that bloke something to talk about. He's a real gossip."

Remus looked at him slightly unfocused, his heart hammering in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was because of the argument or the kiss. He just found himself stuttering a: "O-of course."

"Good... Well, they'll be needing me any time now," said Regulus and hurried out of the room.

"Where were you?" Emmeline asked when she spotted Regulus. "And why is your hair a mess?" Then she laughed. "Oh, Reg... you need to fix your hair before the photographer sees you!"

"Shit!" said Regulus, a hand flying to his hair. Why did that bloody Northerner have to mess up his hair like that? He had probably done it on purpose just to embarrass Regulus.

**o0o0o**

They sat in silence all the way back to the house, Remus looking out the window, not knowing what to say or how to feel. Regulus looked moody as always whenever Remus snuck a peek at him, so eventually he just stopped looking.

"I'd like to take my supper in my private lounge tonight," Regulus told Kreacher before leaving Remus in the entrance hall.

Remus stood there for a minute, feeling as cold as if he had been standing on a street-corner in the autumn wind. Then he headed for the library, his favourite room in the house, where he slumped into a chair.


	5. Have You no Shame?

**A/N: We realise that the London Eye Ferris wheel has large closed gondolas. We normally aim to have our facts straight, but for the sake of the story, let's just pretend it's the classical small gondolas where 2 or 4 people sit opposite each other, yeah? Artistic freedom, and that ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Have You no Shame?**

Lily came over a few days later, around noon. She found Remus sitting in the sunroom, enjoying the warm spring day. "Hello, Remus," she smiled. "Where is Regulus?"

"His private lounge," Remus replied. "He stays away from me as much as he can. My company is doing his head in, I suppose."

"Really?" asked Lily, furrowing her eyebrows. "Don't you spend time together at all in private?"

"If you consider sleeping silently in the same bed as spending time together, then aye. But that's about it," Remus mumbled. "I'm really trying, but it seems he can't get past the fact that I'm an escort. It feels like that, anyway." Remus then shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm here to do a job, not to make new friends. I'll be fine." He sent her a smile before picking up his cup of tea.

Lily marched directly to Regulus' lounge and entered without knocking. "Regulus - why are you not spending any time with Remus?"

"What? I _am_ spending time with him! We don't have to be attached at the hips 24/7, do we?"

"He says that the two of you barely spend any time together at home."

"How much time do we have to spend?" said Regulus, getting defensive. "We go out together, are together when you're over, and you even have us _sleeping _together – what more do you want?"

Lily sighed and sat down. "Regulus, I just thought the two of you could at least be on friendly terms, but you seem to avoid him whenever I'm not around. Is he really that bad?"

"Why do we have to be friends? Isn't it enough that we get along? Sort of. What - is he complaining about me? Am I hurting his feelings?" Regulus said wryly.

"Why don't you ask him?"

Regulus turned his attention back to the book he had been reading. When Lily didn't make as if she was going to leave, he looked back up, seeing her stand with her arms crossed. "What? You don't actually mean it? _Now_?"

"Yes, I mean it!"

They made their way down the hall but found the sunroom empty. Lily sighed and called for Kreacher.

"The guest went to the library," the butler informed them.

"It's not that hard to treat employees with kindness, Regulus. You do it with Kreacher," Lily said as they walked towards the library.

"Well, Kreacher isn't rude and annoying," Regulus reasoned.

They suddenly stopped when hearing the piano playing. They looked at each other.

"Is that Remus?" asked Lily.

"Who else could it be? There's nobody else here."

Engrossed in his own little world, playing and humming along, Remus did not notice the two entering the room. After a few minutes, Lily cleared her throat, making their presence known. Remus turned around, looking a little startled.

"Sorry, Remus," Lily smiled. "We didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know you could play the piano. You're very gifted."

"Oh... well, I have to keep meself occupied, haven't I?" he said and got up. "Me mam started teaching me when I were little. It's one of the few things I do well other than wooing men."

Regulus sighed, feeling the jab aimed at him.

"Come have tea with us in the sunroom," offered Lily. "It's such a lovely day."

**o0o0o**

"I talked to Sirius earlier," Lily told Regulus when they sat with their tea. "He said he'll drop by one of these days."

"Great. Then Remus will have some company he likes," Regulus commented.

Remus looked at Regulus. "I _do_ like your company. At least I do when we're out in public, because then you don't treat me like I'm summat you just scraped off your shoe."

"I don't treat you like something I scraped off my shoe!" snapped Regulus.

"No... just forget it. Where are me manners?" Remus sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Sorry to have offended you. I'm here to do me job, and that's that."

"That's right. And you're payed good money for it. You don't even have to put out."

"Regulus – be nice!" scolded Lily. "There is no reason for you two not to behave like friends while Remus is here. That shouldn't be so difficult. You're the same age and I'm sure you have some common interests. By the way, Remus – you're allowed to go out as you please, you do know that, right? You aren't a prisoner in this house."

"I know," Remus nodded. "I just don't feel like being overrun by the media."

"I agree," said Regulus. "If he's recognised, he could be drowned in questions and tricked into making a mistake."

"Oh, I'm sure Remus can handle himself. He certainly hasn't disappointed when it comes to dealing with the public," said Lily, sending Remus a smile.

"No, but journalists can make anyone mess up. Just look at _me_ – and I've been used to them my whole life. I don't think it's safe that Remus is out on his own."

"Well, then _you_ take him out. Do something nice together. It would only be natural for a couple to go out on private dates."

Regulus groaned. "I would like a bit of peace in my spare time."

"Well, I think you should reconsider it, Regulus," said Lily and got to her feet. "But I have to go now. I have a meeting in half an hour."

Lily had barely left once someone else entered the room. Regulus jumped to his feet. "Mother! What are you doing here?"

"Do I need an excuse to visit my son?" asked the woman, putting down her handbag on a chair. "Well, I also came to have a few words with you about our shoot tomorrow."

"Oh. Right," said Regulus, having actually forgotten about the mother-and-son shoot.

"You must be the prostitute," said Walburga, finally acknowledging Remus' presence in the room. Her eyes swept over him, looking unimpressed.

"He's not a prostitute. He's an –"

"He's an actor, yes, you've told me _that _lie. Your brother let the truth slip in a conversation yesterday."

"He wouldn't!" gasped Regulus.

"Oh, not on purpose, I'm sure, but he always did tend to speak faster than thinking."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Black," Remus said, politely offering the woman his hand.

"Could we have some privacy?" Walburga asked coldly, not bothering to return Remus' greeting. "Honestly Regulus," she said with disgust. "A prostitute? Have you no shame? Allowing yourself to associated with such filth."

"I didn't make the arrangement!" protested Regulus, sending a nervous glance at Remus' retreating back. "I was very much against it. But... he does do a good job; you must admit that if you've seen the news. And he isn't an actual prostitute. He's an escort."

"He sleeps with people for money. That's a prostitute in my book. I'm sure if you gave him five extra pounds he would do all sorts of depraved things for you without asking questions." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I do hope you got him tested before you started kissing him. Who knows what filth he could pass on to you?"

Regulus didn't say anything else. He knew that it would make no difference whatever he said.

"I would have expected something like this from your disgraceful brother, but not you. I'm sure he's enjoying this whole scandalous affair." She scoffed and crossed her arms. "How I ended up with such a respectless son is beyond me. And now _you're_ also starting to lie to me?"

"I... I did it to spare you the embarrassment," said Regulus. "I didn't see any harm in it. We're only making use of his acting skills, anyway, so calling him an actor wasn't much of a stretch."

Mrs. Black looked around. "Why haven't I been offered tea? Where is Kreacher?"

Outside the door, Remus was eavesdropping. He felt a little guilty about it, but Regulus' very rude mother did not exactly deserve his politeness, he reasoned, and he was curious to know what she had to say and what Regulus would respond. It was no big surprise that Regulus had done nothing to defend him. If it was because he was afraid of his mother or if it was because he couldn't care less about Remus' feelings, Remus didn't know. Again, he had to tell himself that this was just a job and it was dangerous to let his emotions get the best of him. But he couldn't help it. There was something about the obnoxious model that was starting to stir feelings in him. Maybe it was the night Regulus had clung to him. Seeing him let his guard down for once made him seem human. And the way the model treated him when they were out in public - so lovingly and chivalrous - it was difficult for Remus' brain to convince his emotions that it was all just an act. And then there was the heated kiss the other day. It had been like throwing petrol on the little flame in his chest.

"I let Kreacher off early today. He had some private business to attend to," said Regulus and quickly poured his mother a cup of tea from the thermos on the table. "It will be alright, Mother. Another month or so and this will all be over."

"I do hope so," she muttered and took a sip from her cup. "And then perhaps it's time for you to find a classy girl to marry. One that will look good at you side and be a worthy addition to our family."

**o0o0o**

When she had left, Regulus went looking for Remus. To no surprise he found him in the library. He stopped just inside the doorway, sure that Remus knew he was there but chose not to let on. "Listen... I'm sorry about my mother. She's not the most diplomatic woman and I'm afraid she isn't very tolerant either."

"It's okay," Remus said in a quiet voice. "It's not like I've never heard those things before..." He put the book down he had been flipping through. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"What? I'm giving you an apology! I thought you'd be pleased. My mother, she... she's not as bad as she sounds. Next time just pretend not to hear her insults." When Remus didn't give a reply, Regulus said. "So... I was thinking in case you're bored here, that perhaps I could take you out one of these days? I could show you some of London. If you want."

Remus smiled, pleasantly surprised. This was the kindest Regulus had ever been when they were on their own. "That would be lovely. I always wanted to see London properly. I've only been here once before, but I was quite little and don't remember much of it."

"Well, good. We'll do that. Tuesday perhaps? Tomorrow I have that shoot with my mother," he sighed at the thought. "I'm ordering take-away tonight, since Kreacher left early and didn't have time to prepare anything for us. What would you like? Italian? Sushi? Indian?"

"Um... Italian sounds good, if that's alright with you," smiled Remus. He felt warm inside from the for once genuine kindness Regulus was showing him. "Come here for a minute," he said, an idea suddenly striking him. He moved across the room to sit down at the piano, Regulus following him over. "Mind if I play you a piece? You seem stressed and me mam always used to play for me when I were upset."

Regulus looked at him in surprise, then nodded. "Okay. Go ahead."

Remus smiled and started playing a quiet, beautiful piece while humming along, his fingers moving smoothly over the keys as the tune echoed through the room and into the hall.

"You're good," commented Regulus once Remus was finished. "I don't play nearly as much as I should. Did it more as a child. But you're better than I ever was."

"Me mam were a big Enya fan so she taught me a lot of her songs," Remus said and flipped the fallboard down over the keys. He was quiet for a while. "And thank you for the compliment," he smiled.

"You say _were_," said Regulus, a little tentatively. "Is she dead, your mum?"

Remus nodded, looking solemn. "She died of cancer a few years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry," said Regulus, not sure what else he could say.

Remus struck up a smile. "Well, she were a good mother and taught me a lot of good things. I hope I can play for you some time again before I leave."

"You're welcome to play any time you want. The piano's there to be used."

**o0o0o**

Tuesday the boys went out sightseeing right after breakfast. Regulus was wearing the most casual outfit Remus had seen him in so far, but he still managed to make a pair of old jeans and a simple T-shirt look like a million pounds.

Walking down Carnaby Street hand-in-hand, passing all the charming little shops and cafés, Remus squeezed Regulus' hand and smiled fondly at him. Putting on the act as the madly in love boyfriend was becoming easier and easier. Although Regulus was wearing sunglasses throughout the day, they were recognised and stopped quite a few times. Luckily, no one from the media discovered them, and they got away with just a few autographs and pictures taken with fans.

After swinging by the mandatory sights such as Buckingham Palace, Tower Bridge and Big Ben, they went to take a ride in the London Eye. However, once they stood in front of it, Remus hesitated. "Not sure I dare go up there," he said and gulped, looking up at the giant Ferris wheel. He had been looking very much forward to experiencing it, but now, seeing how tall it actually was, he was having second thoughts.

"There's nothing to fear," said Regulus. "It's perfectly safe. I'm quite sure there has never been a fatality."

In the end Remus agreed to go. It was evident that the girls in the gondola behind them had recognised them, because they could hear talking and giggles. As the wheel rose toward the top Regulus could feel how on edge Remus was. Without thinking about it, Regulus cupped his cheeks and kissed him. Not as aggressively as last week but not an innocent kiss either. He had thought kissing a man would be awkward and unpleasant but had learned that it wasn't at all. In fact, Regulus found it quite enjoyable. Perhaps it was because Remus was a professional and knew how to make anyone feel good, gay or not.

Remus melted into the kiss, feeling himself being swept away. He was quite surprised that Regulus kissed him now that they were over a hundred yards off the ground and no one could really see them. He didn't complain or ask questions, though, since it made him relax and forget how high up they were. That was until the Farris wheel stopped for a bit when their gondola reached the very top. He broke the kiss and looked down, his heart picking up speed.

Regulus pulled his face back around and started kissing him again and gave his hand a squeeze, hoping it would make him forget. When they started moving again, he broke away. "Bet they got a few good shots of that," he said, giving a tiny nod backwards. "Going on Instagram or Pinterest or whatever it's all called."

Remus turned his head a little while processing the moment, noticing the girls staring at them from the gondola behind. "Aye… they probably did," he smiled, although feeling his heart sink. He had actually allowed himself to think that Regulus kissed him because he wanted to and not for show.

They dined at a small bistro, sitting in a far corner in the courtyard, Regulus hoping not to be recognised, which was why he still didn't take off his sunglasses. He hated being disturbed by fans while eating.

Remus took his hand and studied him for a while, sensing that he was getting a bit restless and then suggested, "Want to cut it short and move on?"

"What? No. Let's have a cup of coffee before we leave, yeah?"

Regulus came to regret that decision, however, when a couple of girls came over a bit later, asking for selfies. Regulus was about to snap at them about giving them a little privacy to eat, but then remembered that he was still working on his tarnished reputation.

"Thank you so much!" they beamed afterwards. "You two are so adorable together. Every girl's wet dream."

Remus sent them a wide smile. "Thank you, ladies."

The girls giggled and went on their way while looking at the picture they had snapped on their phones.

"I know what you're thinking, but they aren't masturbating to our pictures!" a blushing Regulus said in a none too friendly tone, again reminded of their conversation the first night. "Nor to any of my other pictures!"

"You can tell yourself that all day long, luv," Remus sighed. "It's like that with all celebrities, sorry to say."

"It's still not the same as selling my body."

The sudden change in Regulus' demeanour felt like a slap in the face. "So we're back to that again, are we?" said Remus angrily. "Perhaps there's a reason I do what I do – did you ever think about that? We're not all as privileged as you."

"Most people of the working class have regular jobs in supermarkets and construction and whatnot. Don't tell me you didn't have any other options than going on the game. You're not a junkie who can't get his fixes any other way."

"Whatever, show boy," Remus spat. "You don't know my story, so just belt up!"

They left five minutes later, hardly speaking a word all the way home. Remus was both upset and bitter over the anticlimactic ending to such a magical day. Having gotten along for the past few days, he had actually started allowing himself to think that the fights and animosity between them were history, but that had clearly been too good to be true.


	6. I'm Taken for the Night

**Chapter 6 – "I'm Taken for the Night"**

When Sirius dropped by a few days later, he could hear yelling from the front hall even before he had entered. He stopped and looked at the two squabbling young men, but upon noticing him, Remus stormed off (probably to the library, which had sort of become his personal room), only muttering a quick 'hello' to Sirius on the way.

"Blimey... marriages problems?" Sirius said and took off his jacket.

"Piss off," mumbled Regulus. "He's just so… argh! I wish it were time for the break-up soon."

Sirius sighed. "It looked like the two of you had a blast in the Eye the other day, though. Pretty good acting, I do say." He showed Regulus an Instagram profile that was dedicated to the two of them, called _Regimusforever_. "I'm almost jealous of all the attention you're getting. If only they knew how you fight like cat and dog at home."

Regulus watched the short clip of them kissing in the gondola, remembering what had actually been a lovely day until those girls at the café made the comment about the wet dream and Regulus took his frustration out on Remus. "So what do you want? You're not here to try talking me into going to that party again, are you? I said I wasn't in the mood, and I doubt Remus is either, with the attitude he's sporting today."

"I _am _here to get you to go out, yes. Let loose a little. Might be good for Remus too. The two of you need some fun instead of being cooped up in here all day, getting on each other's nerves. I'll talk to Remus, yes?"

Regulus groaned but decided to give in. It had been a whole week since he and Remus had been out in public (not counting their private London-tour), so it was probably a good idea to show off his fake boyfriend some more. "Alright, alright. But there best be plenty of booze, because I need it."

**o0o0o**

Sirius found Remus by the window in the library and went over to sit down on the sill next to him. "You alright?"

"Fine..." Remus mumbled.

"So – we're going to a party. Want to come?"

"Probably best I don't. I might ruin the mood."

Sirius sighed. "Come on. It'll be fun. And it'll loosen up Reggie, too."

Remus was silent for a moment. "He keeps putting me down because of me job and dialect. Every time he's mad he tells me I'm just someone who sells me body and that I talk like a halfwit."

Sirius sighed. "Try not to mind him. Reggie is just... He must feel threatened by you in some way or you make him feel insecure, because that's his defence mechanism: lashing out, getting personal. Not very charming, but that's my brother for you."

"Aye, I know." Remus paused for a second, biting his lip. "I guess I lash out at him, too… in defence."

"Well, that's a vicious cycle, isn't it? Anyway, come with us tonight. It'll be fun. More than that fund-raiser shite last time. This isn't as posh, and it's mostly young people."

Remus finally agreed. "Okay... I'll go."

**o0o0o**

"Stay close to me, yeah?" said Regulus when they arrived at the party. "I don't mean glued to my hip the whole time, but don't go too far and don't stay away too long. And for God's sake don't flirt with people!"

"Why would I flirt with people?"

"I don't know. Just don't."

The party was already in full swing, people laughing and dancing, generous amounts of alcohol being consumed.

"What would you like, darling?" Regulus asked Remus when they stopped at the bar.

"I'd love a sex on the beach," Remus smiled. "Nice to not be the one making them for once. I'm a bartender meself," he explained to the bar maid.

She laughed. "Well, one of those coming up. The same for you?" she asked Regulus, her eyes running over him appreciatively.

"Yes, please. I've never tried one of those, but if Remus likes it, it must be good."

"It's very good," Remus said. "The real thing too. Isn't that right, luv?" he winked at Regulus and had to restrain himself from laughing at the blush creeping up the model's neck.

They sat down at the bar, Regulus ordering another drink as soon as the first was finished. "Make it a double," he said.

"Maybe start out slow?" Remus suggested, but Regulus just ignored him and drank half of his double gin and tonic in one go.

Regulus knew quite a few of the party guests by sight and some by name. He didn't know the host of the party, however, but he guessed it was someone from the film industry, since they had been invited by Sirius.

"Regulus!" sounded a voice from behind. Regulus turned to see a tall brunette he had danced with at some other party, if he remembered correctly. "Come dance with me," she smiled and took his hand to pull him onto the dancefloor.

"Sorry, darling," he said, pulling his hand out of her grasp and took Remus' hand. "I'm taken for the night."

She eyed Remus. "He can't spare you for a few minutes? I'll bring you right back."

"No, Remus is new in town, I'd rather not abandon him here."

"You could have given the poor bird one dance," Remus said when the disappointed girl had left. "It's not strange to dance with other people than your partner at parties, you know. I'm only here for another few weeks and then your life goes back to normal."

"Yes, and she'll be here in another few weeks. Besides, I'm not interested in her," said Regulus and ordered another drink. The alcohol was loosening him up and he had forgotten what it was he and Remus had been fighting about earlier that day. "Cheers," he said, bumping glasses with Remus.

"Cheers, luv."

"Let's go mingle a bit, shall we? After all, we're here to socialise," said Regulus and took Remus' hand pulling him off the bar stool.

Making their way around the place they were constantly stopped by people who wanted to chat. Regulus knew some of them, most knew who he was, and many had heard of the scandal and subsequent news about him and Remus.

Remus acted the loving boyfriend, caressed Regulus' shoulder and back as the model was making conversation with the many curious people. He knew how to play his part, but inside he was still a little affected by the last few days' bickering.

Regulus was getting in a good mood, feeling strangely proud when people complemented Remus. "Yes, he's quite a darling, isn't he?" he smiled and wrapped an arm around Remus' waist.

One of the people they were talking to smiled at Remus and asked, "What do you do for a living, then, Remus?"

"I'm a bartender," Remus replied, hoping they wouldn't ask too many questions about drinks.

"You don't have to work with that any longer, though, if you don't want to," said Regulus to him. "You can do anything you want, darling. I'd like nothing more than to finance an education, you know that. Would be such a shame to waste your talent." He looked at the others again. "Remus is very smart. He could become whatever he wants to. He just couldn't afford uni before; losing his parents at a young age and all."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear you lost your parents," said a woman. "How did that happen?"

"Me dad died in a car crash when I were little and me mam had an aneurism when I were twelve." He forced a smile as if sad being reminded of being orphaned. "Were a long time ago, though."

"So, did you grow up with relatives or in foster homes?"

"Foster homes. Most of me family is gone and I don't see the rest of them."

"Oh, that's so sad. So it wasn't a hard choice moving to London to be with Regulus, then? I mean, you didn't have a lot tying you to your home-town, did you?"

Regulus pulled Remus in to give him a kiss, almost feeling sorry for him for the loss of the imaginary parents.

Remus kissed him back, and then smiled. "No, not hard at all."

As the night progressed, Regulus got drunker and more affectionate with Remus, frequently kissing him and even feeling him up a bit.

"I've never seen you like this before, Reggie. You never were one for public displays of affection," commented Sirius when Remus had left for the toilet and the brothers had a brief moment to themselves.

Regulus shrugged. "Have to play the part, haven't I? Nobody can be in doubt any longer."

"Not with that display, no," said Sirius and downed the rest of his drink. "I heard the tragic story of Remus' childhood from a couple of birds. Great story. Way to make you look the hero, whisking him away to London for a fresh start." Sirius laughed. "He should become an actor instead. He knows how to play on people's feelings, that's for sure."

"He should. His talents are a bit wasted, actually, if you ask me."

"Well, you haven't actually experienced his talents in the sack first-hand, have you?" Sirius winked. "Or…?"

"Oh, piss off," said Regulus.

Remus returned from the bathroom and all three went back to the group they had been sitting with before (which included James and a handful more of his and Sirius' friends).

"Are you having a good time?" Regulus asked Remus.

"Very," Remus smiled, taking Regulus' hand, weaving their fingers.

Regulus smiled and leaned in so only Remus could hear. "I'm sorry if I've been a bit on edge lately. Just been stressed, I guess."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I haven't been so nice either," Remus said, letting his thumb caress the top of Regulus' hand.

The music suddenly stopped and the host of the party jumped onto the small stage at the end of the room.

"Oh, I know what this is!" beamed James. "Karaokeeee!" shouted he, Sirius and several others who obviously knew the host well and had been to his parties before.

"Oh, no," groaned Regulus. "What did we do to deserve ear torture?"

The host started out himself, doing a not too horrible version of Viva la Vida, and then a few quite horrible performances by others followed.

"Oh, please kill me," groaned Regulus, holding his hands to his ears, as a woman screamed her lungs out to a Mariah Carey song.

As she was finishing up, James and Sirius caught each other's eye. "Now, yeah?" said Sirius.

"Fuck, yeah," said James, and off they went towards the stage. They disappeared behind the stage for a minute and then climbed onto the stage - Sirius in a leather jacket and James in a blond wig.

"Oh, no..." groaned Regulus. "John Travolta is my brother!"

The audience were screaming with joy as the duo started an energetic version of _The One that I Want_ from Grease.

"Gayness runs in the family, I see," grinned the man standing next to Regulus.

"We're not... He's not..." started Regulus, eying his brother doing a very convincing erotic dance move against James.

"Could've fooled me," laughed the man.

"Or maybe they're just comfortable enough with their sexuality to make a show like this without wanting to shag each other afterwards or being afraid people think they are," Remus said.

"I think my brother would try anything once," laughed Regulus and took a large gulp of his drink.

"Yeah, _that's_ a bromance if ever there was one," said another of Sirius' and James' friends.

After a few minutes and a roaring applause, Sirius and James jumped down and grabbed Remus. "Your turn," said James, starting to pull Remus by the arm towards the stage.

"What? No!"

"Oh, yes. We already picked a song for you so you can't back down."

"Don't force him to go up there and make a fool of himself!" said Regulus and latched onto Remus' other arm.

"Who says he's going to make a fool of himself?" said James, pulling harder on Remus so he was nearly torn in half.

"Everybody makes fools of themselves up there! And don't force him to do something he doesn't want to!"

"It's just for fun!" James insisted. "You're just afraid he'll embarrass you."

"Rightly so! It's enough that my brother does it!"

Sirius and James finally managed to wrench Remus free of Regulus' grasp and dragged him onto the stage. "Alright!" Sirius said into the microphone. "My brother's boyfriend will sing for us now. Remus Mercury – take it away!"

Remus looked down at Regulus who seemed even more uncomfortable than he was and then his eyes shifted to the screen. _Somebody to Love_ by Queen.

"You're such a wanker," growled Regulus at Sirius who returned to their table. "He's only doing it because he feels it's his job!"

"It's just for a laugh," Sirius said.

"_He's_ not laughing, is he?" said Regulus, pointing towards the stage.

And then Remus started singing and Regulus shut up, eying the escort in astonishment. Everyone else went silent as well for a few seconds and then all started to cheer and clap.

"He's good..." said James, staring up at the stage. "He's bloody good!"

Regulus could only agree, his eyes glued to his fake boyfriend as he got more and more into the song, moving around on the stage and gesturing with his arms to underline the lyrics. Towards the end of the song on the high drawn-out note of "somebody to _looooooove_" Remus pointed down at Regulus as he sang his heart out.

Regulus felt his cheeks burn red as Remus was pointing at him and people were cooing and awing. He was embarrassed but also strangely proud. When the song ended, Regulus hurried over to edge of the stage and caught Remus in his arms when he got down.

"Ey up, luv," Remus grinned, a little surprised at the enthusiastic greeting.

Regulus hugged him and gave him a kiss when he let go. "I didn't know you could sing like that. You were brilliant!"

"Well, I'm just full of surprises," Remus beamed, feeling happiness bubble inside him.

"Aren't they just the most adorable couple?" sighed a girl standing next to James and Sirius.

"I could drool over them all day," said her friend.

Sirius snickered and looked at James. "So my brother had to become gay to become this popular. Who would have guessed?"

"I always thought there was a bit of gay to him, if you know what I mean," said James. "Actually, I've almost been half-expecting him to come out at some point."

"What?" laughed Sirius. "Because he's pretty? As opposed to manly handsome me?"

"No," James said, sounding rather serious. "More a vibe I got from him. I always thought he was different. Never really that much into birds, even in his teens. Not the way you and I were."

"He's had loads of girlfriends," said Sirius. "Well, a good handful, at least. He usually has some beautiful model on his arm at parties and arrangements."

"Yes, but has he ever looked as comfortable with any of them as he does with Remus?" James nodded at the two in question who still stood close, talking in a small crowd, Regulus' hand around Remus' waist, and Remus' in Regulus' back pocket.

Sirius eyed the two. "I guess not," he admitted.

Regulus and Remus slowly made their way back to the table, flanked by several guests who complemented Remus on his performance.

"Thank you," Remus kept saying, blushing a bit at all the praise. "Me mam were a music teacher so I've always done a lot of singing."

**o0o0o**

The taxi dropped them off at 4 a.m. and they stumbled inside, both quite drunk. Regulus nearly fell but grabbed onto Remus for support, both of them laughing. "I had fun," said Regulus once he had regained his balance. They were standing close, practically pressed against each other, and Regulus suddenly noticed that Remus had amber eyes. And then they were kissing; for perhaps the twentieth time that night, but this time was more heated, more intense, Remus' hands running up and down Regulus' back, and Regulus pressing into Remus, holding on for dear life. After a bit, Regulus broke the kiss. "Oh – there's no one here to see us," he giggled. "We don't have to act anymore."

Remus needed a moment to collect himself. "No, you're right..." He took a deep breath and then continued, "You need me to help you to bed?"

Regulus laughed as if it were the funniest thing he had ever heard. " 'm not _that _drunk."

"You can hardly stand," Remus pointed out and started walking towards the stairs. "I'm going that way anyway," he winked and helped Regulus up the stairs, slowly to make sure he didn't trip.

Regulus plopped onto the bed two minutes later, just in his boxer shorts, asleep the second his body hit the matrass. Remus lay down beside him and pulled the covers over both of them.


	7. He's not a Circus Elephant

**Chapter 7 – ****He's not a Circus Elephant**

"You look unwell, sir," said the butler when Regulus sat down at the breakfast table. The model had dark circles under the eyes and his hair was dishevelled. Kreacher poured him a cup of tea and placed it in front of him.

"Mm..." mumbled Regulus. "Just a bit of a hangover. Had too much to drink last night. Have you seen Remus?"

"Our guest is outside. He wanted a bit of sun so he took his tea and breakfast out onto the deck," said the butler. "I shall fetch you some aspirin along with your breakfast, Mr. Black."

Regulus joined Remus on the deck once he had gotten his aspirin and a plate of breakfast. "You look good," he said, sitting down. "Considering last night. Better than me, I think. I don't feel too hot."

Remus turned his head and ran a hand through Regulus' hair to push it back, exposing his forehead to the cool breeze. "A bit of fresh air always helps me," he smiled at the model.

"Yeah..." said Regulus, feeling himself blush. What was he doing that for?

They sat looking out over the garden for a few minutes before Remus spoke again, "Thank you for a fun evening. I know it's me job, and that, but I had fun for once."

"For once? Am I that horrible to work for?" asked Regulus.

"That's not what I meant," sighed Remus, fearing that this was going to end up in another argument.

"Are you this ungrateful with all your clients?"

"Only one," Remus muttered.

"You mean me?" said Regulus, getting to his feet. "You get a load of money, the run of a big house and all its luxuries, attention and praise from everyone, and you don't even have to drop your trousers!"

"You must be proper insecure since you think it's you I talk about every time I say summat negative," growled Remus, his eyes piercing the model.

"You're the worst person I've ever worked with! Including sleezy photographers feeling me up!"

"Well, I can't be _that _bad since you keep snogging me, even when we're alone."

"Wh... I - I don't! I only did that once and that was because I was drunk! I didn't realise we didn't have to act any longer!"

"Oh, it's happened more than once! You know what? I think you're actually gay and dying to shag me. You just won't admit it because mummy might disapprove."

"_What?_" gasped Regulus, turning pale. Furious, he jumped to his feet. "I'm not gay and you have a fucking nerve to say that! I don't care what Lily says - we're doing this breakup NOW!You might as well pack your things!"

**o0o0o**

Lily was sitting with her morning tea when Regulus stomped into her house, the shock nearly making her spill her drink. "Regulus? What is the meaning of this?"

"I want him out! We're staging this breakup now! It's been nearly three weeks - that's got to be long enough!"

"We can't do that. Regulus, this is very good publicity and it will look suspicious if you break up already. What happened this time?"

"He's obnoxious and rude! And I'm not doing it anymore! Sod the press - they can speculate all they want about the reason! Mission is accomplished anyway, because nobody believes I'm homophobic now, not with kissing him like that and all."

After a bit more discussion Regulus left in a rage, telling Lily that he would go visit a friend and that Remus could have the house to himself.

**o0o0o**

Lily went over to Regulus' house to have a talk with Remus about what was going on. "I talked to Regulus and I put him straight. You don't have to leave. He'll cool off. You know how he is, by now."

"Sadly yes. I got to admit this is the toughest job I've ever had." Remus sighed and ran his fingers though his hair. "One minute he's propper nice to me, and then he turns completely around. I would almost prefer it if he were mean all the time – at least then I would know where I stand with him."

"I don't think he really knows how he feels himself," sighed Lily. "And he's very sensitive and insecure. What did you say to upset him that much? He was furious."

"He got angry at me for saying I had a good time last night for once. He thought I meant I never enjoyed meself with him until yesterday, which is not true. Then he went on about how ungrateful I were for all I had here and I didn't even have to drop me trousers to get paid. So I got angry and said I were pretty sure he were in fact gay and wanted to sleep with me but he were afraid of his mother." He hung his head and sighed. "I know that was probably a low blow."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "And you wonder why he got so angry? Well, I don't blame you for getting fed up with him and lashing out. But it's best that you don't mention his mother again. She's a sensitive topic. She's always been a very dominant figure in Regulus' life. Still is, even though he's an adult and lives on his own now. He's always done what she wanted, and she has never considered his wants or needs. She's been parading him around since he could walk. I don't think he got much time to play and just be a child. She always had projects for him - commercials and shoots and whatnot. She tried the same with Sirius, but Sirius has never let anybody parade him around."

"Well... I think perhaps Regulus is right. Perhaps it is best we stop this now so we can get out of each other's hair."

"Remus, please," she said, putting a hand on his. "Hold on for a bit longer, please? Just try not to push his buttons and it'll be alright, I think. I can tell he actually likes you. You had a good time last night, from what I've heard. It wasn't just acting, was it?"

"I told him I had a grand time and he took it as an insult," Remus sighed. "And if he likes me, he has a weird way of showing it."

"Well, he's a complicated person. I know he can be difficult. Just hold on for another month, yeah? I gave him a good talking to. Just avoid mentioning his mother."

**o0o0o**

Regulus didn't come home that night, and the next day he didn't return until late afternoon where he had to get ready for an awards show where Sirius was nominated for a supporting role. He just gave Remus a sullen nod when he passed him and hurried into the bathroom to fix himself up.

On their way out to the taxi Regulus looked Remus up and down when he wasn't looking. He didn't want him to think he was interested. He looked great in his outfit - those trousers hugged his bottom perfectly. Not that Regulus cared.

Before they stepped out of the car to the eagerly awaiting press along the red carpet, Regulus looked Remus in the eye seriously. "This is a very important night. Loads of press. On the telly live. So we both have to put up our best act, yeah?"

"I will smile and behave as always. Don't worry. I won't make you look bad. I'm not here to ruin your life, remember?"

"Skip the attitude, then, yeah? I'll do the same. We'll be just as happy together as the other night. The party, I mean."

"Aye," Remus nodded and took a deep breath. "You lead the way, luv." He stepped out after Regulus and was almost blinded by the flashes. He struck up his brightest smile and let Regulus lead him down the red carpet. They moved slowly, having to stop every so often to pose for photographers and answer questions.

"Oh, Regulus Black!" said a BBC reporter once the camera had been stuck in his face. "Are you excited to see if your brother gets an award tonight?"

Regulus gave Remus' hand a squeeze, signalling to him that this was an important one, because everybody watched BBC. "Of course," he smiled. "I hope for the best. He always puts his whole heart into his roles, so I think he deserves it."

"You both have successful careers and lately _you _have taken most of the spotlight – because of your new boyfriend with whom you stand here today. Tell us, how does your brother react to you being with a male companion?"

"Sirius? Oh, he's delighted! He has always been an openminded person, so he's just happy for me, and he likes Remus very much. But who wouldn't?" Regulus said and gave Remus a smile that looked so much like someone in love, that it sent chills down Remus' spine.

"So this is your first time on the red carpet?" asked the BBC reporter, turning to Remus. "Are you excited to be here with your celebrity boyfriend?"

"Aye. Very."

"It must be very different from your normal life."

"Just a tiny bit," Remus replied with a wink and a smile.

"With his charm he would fit in anywhere. I'm surprised no one snatched him up before I did. He's a real gem, aren't you, darling?" Regulus smiled at Remus.

They made their way into the building and stopped for a glass of champagne before going into the grand hall. They were seated at a table with Sirius, James and two actresses from the film in which Sirius was nominated for supporting actor.

"Oh, Regulus, hello," smiled one of the actresses, a pretty brunette. "And... what was it your name was?" she asked Remus.

"It's Remus, Dorcas," chastised the other actress, a blonde with deep blue eyes. "Haven't you heard Sirius talk about him?"

"Yes, but I'm an idiot with names. Hello, Remus," the girl smiled. "I'm Dorcas. And this is Marlene."

"Hello, miss… and miss," Remus smiled, shaking both their hands.

Marlene studied him for a brief moment and asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh yes! It's nowt to worry about. I've just been a bit under the weather yesterday, but I'm fine now."

"Oh, you have wonderful accent!" gushed Dorcas. "A bit like Sean Bean. I worked with him last year. Brilliant actor!"

Remus nodded. "You have an ear for accents. We're both from Yorkshire."

"You talk like Jon Snow too," said Marlene.

"Oh, yes - can you do Jon Snow? Do Jon Snow!" said Dorcas excitedly.

Regulus buried his face in his hands, hoping there were no journalists or video cameras close by. He just knew Remus was going to do it – he never missed an opportunity to provoke Regulus with his accent.

Remus cleared his throat and put on a grave face. "Winter is coming," he spoke in a sombre voice. "I never knew my mother. I'm a bastard, son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell."

Regulus bit the skin of his palms so hard it hurt in order to keep from groaning or saying something out loud. On the other side of him Sirius was laughing; as was everyone else around the table.

"You're good!" applauded Dorcas. "Do some more!"

"He's not a circus elephant," Regulus snapped, looking up from his hands.

"I think me boyfriend is a bit embarrassed so I think I best spare him," Remus smiled at the women.

"N-no! Of course I'm not embarrassed, darling," said Regulus and planted a kiss on Remus' cheek. He eyed the others apologetically. "I'm just a little protective of him. You know, he's not used to all this attention, but I forget how brilliantly he has taken to celebrity life. You'd think he had been living it forever."

"Well, everyone's been proper nice to me so how could I not feel at home?" Remus said and sipped at his champagne.

"You're brilliant, mate," said Sirius, leaning behind Regulus to pat Remus on the back. "Got my boring brother to liven up a bit."

"I'm not boring, am I?" said Regulus, trying to look as if he were pretending to be hurt, and took Remus' hands above the table to lace their fingers together. "My brother is just jealous that I'm the one who's getting most of your attention."

"Boring is the last thing you are, luv," Remus smiled and raised their hands to kiss Regulus'.

"Get a room, you two," James said.

"You're just jealous," said Regulus, still looking at Remus.

"Nah, I like birds too much."

Remus kept looking at Regulus, feeling the pain grow in his heart. He knew he shouldn't do it but he leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. As they parted, he whispered so only Regulus could hear him, "I'm sorry."

Regulus looked at him in surprise, then leaned in to whisper in his ear, "For what?"

"For being an arse," said Remus and caressed Regulus' hand with his thumb. "I shouldn't have accused you like that. I don't like to see you upset, so I'm very sorry."

Regulus remained quiet for a moment, his mouth still next to Remus' ear. Then he gave a short nod. "It's okay. Thank you. I wasn't… I wasn't very nice, either. Let's just forget it, yeah?" He leaned back to smile at Remus and give him another kiss.

"Seriously – do get that room," said James. "BBC is here, and last I checked, they weren't allowed to show porn in prime time."

"Fuck off, Potter," mumbled Regulus and sat back up, quickly taking a long drag from his wine glass, hoping his blush didn't show.

"We'll cool it now," Remus assured James, still holding Regulus' hand. He felt a lot better after saying sorry and even getting an apology in return.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Sirius didn't win his award, but not many had really expected him to. He was still a young actor with a long career ahead of him.

"I'm moody now," Sirius muttered as they moved toward the exit.

"Honestly, Sirius? You expected to win?" asked Regulus. "It's an honour just being nominated."

"I know, but I still would have liked that trophy."

"I think every actor would and the lad that won were also proper good," Remus said. "But I'm sure you'll get it next time."

Sirius eyed him for a moment and then pointed at Regulus. "I like your boyfriend."

"Yeah, well, don't get too attached," mumbled Regulus.

"I feel like getting sloshed. Anyone want to join me? Go to a bar or something?"

James nodded eagerly but Regulus shook his head. "I think I had enough booze for a while the other night. I think I'll go home and get some sleep."

However, before they could get anywhere, a horde of fans noticed them and rushed over, begging for autographs and selfies. Sirius struck up a smile and happily started signing everything that was handed to him (as did James). Regulus usually gave his autograph when people asked, but he only did it out of duty; unlike his brother, who thrived on all the attention. It took a while, because the fans all wanted photos - especially with the brothers together, but many also wanted Regulus and Remus. Several even asked for Remus' autograph as well.

**o0o0o**

"You look tired," Remus said on their way home.

"I am. Haven't had a good night's sleep. Barty - the friend I stayed over with last night - kept me up talking until late, because we hadn't seen each other for a while. He's a talker, that one."

Remus looked out the window at the passing streetlights. "If you were a regular person, not famous, and that, what kind of life would you have wanted? What kind of work?"

Regulus looked a little surprised and considered it for a long moment. "I don't know. I've never really thought about it. My career has always been set for me. I was born in a celebrity family and I've been modelling as far back as I remember. I've never had reason to consider what to do or how to live my life."

"You just don't seem very happy... That's why I asked. Your brother's living for the spotlight and fans, but you? You seemed like you were just enduring it because you had to, when the fans came over." Remus rested his chin on his palm. "So I were just wondering if there were ever summat else you dreamed of doing instead of being a model."

Regulus shook his head. "I'm fine. I could really do without all the attention, but that comes with the job. I try getting away with as little fan contact as possible, but when I can't, then I'll pose for the bloody pictures and write those autographs, because if I don't, then I come off as a complete prick. But I just see it as part of the job. At least I'm not overloaded with attention and frantic fans like Sirius. You know how crazy people get about film-stars and Sirius is getting more and more popular. I couldn't do that. I really couldn't. At least I can walk down the street in a pair of sun glasses without being recognised by half the people I pass."

Remus nodded, sending Regulus a little smile. "I can't imagine being as famous as Sirius. Your level of famous is more than plenty."

"What about you?" asked Regulus after a short break. "If you could do anything you wanted?"

"Mm," Remus hummed. "I've always wanted to try living in the countryside. We usually went to the country on holidays and that. With me mum. Or school excursions. I always liked nature."

"I meant how you would earn a living if you weren't an escort. You would work in the country, or what? Like a farmer?" Regulus laughed softly.

"I haven't considered that, but who knows? Perhaps I would be a mint farmer," Remus chuckled. "Or perhaps summat with music. Or a teacher. Summat with kids wouldn't be too bad."

"You could be a singer," suggested Regulus. "You're certainly talented enough and with professional training I bet you could get even better. And there are plenty of successful singers who are less talented than you."

"Aye, perhaps," Remus smiled softly, the compliment making him feel all sorts of warm inside. "I just don't think I'm cut out for it in the long run. A more subtle life for me, I think."

"No, you're doing great in this lifestyle! It comes easy to you and people like you. You could definitely do it. But I suppose the music business isn't all about talent. It has a lot to do with luck, and with who you know and especially how you look. How many famous singers are there who aren't very attractive? Not many. There must be a lot more out there with great voices and talent who don't make it big because they aren't hot."

"So, I'm not hot?" Remus asked with feigned hurt.

"I didn't say that! Yeah, you're handsome enough to catch the interest of people in the field..." Regulus looked out the window, not sure if he should have given Remus all those complements. He might just think he fancied him.


	8. It's not Supposed to be Fun

**A/N: A holiday present for you: An extra chapter! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - It's not Supposed to be Fun**

Regulus slowly woke, finding himself comfortably snuggled up to a warm body, his face nuzzled into the crook of the person's neck. Then he wondered who he was sharing a bed with. Had he taken somebody home last night? No. Remus. Remus had been sleeping in his bed for the past month! He froze, desperately hoping that the escort was asleep so he could move away without being noticed; but no, the other man's breathing was not the slow breathing of someone asleep. Regulus pushed himself back and stared at Remus. "I... I thought you were a bird! I mean, I dreamt I was sleeping with a bird!"

"It's fine," Remus said. "You were moving around quite a lot in your sleep as if you had a bad dream again but you settled down when cuddling up to me so I just let you."

And that answered Regulus' next question: why Remus hadn't pushed him away. So Regulus just mumbled 'I'm sorry' and moved over to his side of the bed, curling up into a ball.

"What did you dream about?" Remus asked in a soft voice. "You seemed rather uncomfortable. Not quite like last time, but a bit."

"Nothing special, just... a bird... like I said."

"Can't have been a proper nice bird, since you got that upset."

"What?" said Regulus, turning his head around to look at Remus. "I wasn't upset. I was just... I dreamt we were cuddling. I don't remember anything before that."

"I see," Remus said. "Lucky bird."

Regulus blushed furiously and looked away. "What do you mean?"

"You just seemed rather clingy so I thought it were a bad dream, but now that you say you were just cuddling, she must be very special to you, so that's why I said 'lucky bird'."

"Don't tease me. It wasn't anyone special. I just haven't been with anyone for a while. I guess I miss it, or something."

"Me too," Remus mumbled, lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling.

"You miss it?" said Regulus in surprise. "Sex? I mean, when it's your job, isn't it nice to get a break from it?"

"I miss the intimacy. Sex with someone who matters and who isn't buying me." Remus sighed. He didn't know why he was telling Regulus this but he felt like Regulus had had it all wrong from the beginning. Like Remus didn't have any feelings at all.

"Right. Emotions, of course. That's not the same as sex. I get that. I haven't really felt anything for half of my girlfriends, if I have to be honest... Probably why it hasn't lasted long. Sex quickly gets boring when there are no feelings involved."

"Aye," Remus said in a pensive voice. "I barely remember how it feels. I haven't been in a real relationship in forever." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Sorry... I shouldn't be bothering you with this."

"What? You're not bothering me. I'm the one who asked." Regulus was quiet for a second. "Have you ever had feelings for a costumer?"

Remus took a deep breath and then nodded. "I did, once. He was a regular and I thought it started to mean summat to both of us. Well, it did, but more to me than him, it turned out." He bit his lip nervously, feeling Regulus' eyes on him. "He'd say all these wonderful things to me – how gorgeous and beautiful I were, how I were too good to be an escort, how I deserved so much better, and that. I thought he wanted to give me that. Then one night I opened my heart to him. Told him I loved him and would stop escorting, anything to be with him. He panicked; explained that he couldn't leave his wife and he had to stay in the closet because of his lifestyle and job and a million other excuses. He were scared I would try to make him leave his wife; that I would contact her or summat and out him to the rest of the world. He broke my heart, of course, but I told him I'd never do anything to ruin his life or hurt him. I didn't manage to convince him, though. He offered me money to keep me quiet, and that hurt me feelings more than anything."

"I'm so sorry, Remus," said Regulus and reached out to gently brush Remus' hair away from his forehead but quickly retracted his hand when realising what he was doing. "What a twat. Leading you on like that."

Remus sent him a small smile, appreciating the sympathy. "I thought that was it and I wouldn't hear from him again, but then one evening he rented me for someone else."

"Someone else?" said Regulus, perplexed. "Like a friend or what? Why?"

"He didn't tell me it were someone else. I thought it were him I was going to see, but when I arrived at the hotel room it weren't him."

"But why? What happened then?"

Remus rolled onto his side, facing away from Regulus. "I'm tired. I would like to get some more sleep"

"Okay. Didn't mean to be nosey."

"It's fine..." Remus said softly. "You're weren't."

**o0o0o**

"Big fashion show this weekend, Remus. London Fashion Week," said Lily as they sat down for a cup of tea in the garden. Regulus was away on a shoot and Remus had taken a day off to relax. "Regulus will be on two successive days and modelling for several brands – including his father's."

"So the spotlight will really be on him."

"It will. He's _very _good, you know. He really shines on the runway."

"I'm sure he does," Remus smiled. "So is there anything you want me to do other than being the supportive boyfriend?"

"Not really. The usual. You will have to meet his parents, though, and they're a piece of work, just so you know. But they know about you, so you don't have to trick them. But of course you all have to stick to the act in public."

"Well, when I met Mrs. Black the last time, I got the vibe she felt like she'd just stepped in dog shite and wanted to change her shoes and throw the other pair away. I think it'll be most difficult for _her _to keep up the act if I stay around her too much."

Lily sighed. "Yes, she's not exactly... Let's just say she's not my favourite person in the world. But don't let her get to you, and don't complain about her to Regulus, like we've talked about before."

"I won't. I want him to be happy and if that means me belting up half the time we're around each other, then so be it."

"Is it still that bad? Is he still so difficult on a daily basis?" Lily said, sounding sad.

"We...we've had moments where we had a grand time, but aye, he's still difficult sometimes, but I'm not here to teach him to love and be nice to people. I'm just the boyfriend for a few more weeks. Well… to be fair, he hasn't been so bad since the award show." He sent her a sad smile and said: "I'll probably have to delete me Twitter and Instagram, and that, when I'm done here. I don't want to follow the story or see pictures after this."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily. "Why?"

"I just don't. I don't want to think too much of me time here when it's over." He didn't want to tell her that he had developed feelings for the model and it would hurt seeing Regulus' life go on without him, especially when he eventually would get a new girlfriend.

"I'm sorry this is such a horrible experience for you. I really thought he was starting to treat you better. He has a good heart, though, Remus. He's just complicated and doesn't really know how to behave and deal with his issues."

**o0o0o**

Regulus was stressed and sullen the day before the fashion show and Remus thought it best to stay out of his way to avoid any conflicts.

The model sat down on the bed at night for a long time before getting under the covers, just staring into thin air.

"Are you okay?" Remus finally asked after debating with himself whether he should disturb or not.

"Hm?" said Regulus, pulled out of his reverie. "Yeah, of course. It's just going to be a couple of long days. A bit hectic. Sirius, unfortunately, will not be able to make it to keep you company, but Lily will be there, of course. You can stick to her as much as possible, although she's going to be busy much of the time. She has a few other clients apart from me. You can move around on your own, of course; you know how to act and deal with people, so I'm not worried that you will mess something up, it's more so that you don't feel abandoned and bored. There will be a lot of people you have already met as well. I'm sure some of them will be delighted to spend some time with you. You're very popular."

Remus hesitantly put a hand on Regulus' shoulder, hoping it wouldn't be unwelcome. "Just don't push yourself too much. I hope you'll have fun and I'm looking forward to seeing you on stage."

Regulus let out a dry laugh. "It's not supposed to be fun. It's work."

"You should still enjoy your work. Makes it easier," Remus commented.

"Yeah? That your experience talking?"

Remus bit his lip, feeling that familiar knife stab at his heart. "Thanks for that remark..."

Regulus sighed and got into bed and under the duvet. "Well, good night." He was quiet for so long Remus thought he had fallen asleep, but then he said, "Don't let my mother get to you. Try avoiding her when we're alone. She'll behave when there are other people around and she has to keep up the act."

**o0o0o**

The fashion show was huge. There were little shops set up everywhere, every brand worth anything was represented. There were food stands and bars and the halls were buzzing as hundreds and hundreds of people were milling about. Regulus quickly moved through the sea of people towards the private area meant for models, designers, staff and relations. He found his dressing room and closed the door behind himself, Remus and Lily.

"So, are you ready?" Lily smiled, placing both hands on his shoulders. "There will be thousands watching."

"Of course. It's not as though I haven't done it a hundred times before."

"You're on three times today; first round in two hours, so we best get a stylist in here before going to the common room for dressing."

Right when Lily had left to go find a stylist, Walburga Black marched in. Regulus spun around, about to bark at whomever walked in without knocking, but his mouth fell shut when he saw it was his mother.

Remus got to his feet, not sure if he should stay or leave, but decided to stay put until he was told otherwise. He gave the woman a polite nod and smile as she looked at him.

"Oh... you're here," was all the greeting she gave Remus before turning her attention to her son. "You look tired. Haven't you slept well? You know how important it is to get enough sleep!"

"I'm fine. I'll just get a cup of coffee and I'll be wide awake."

"You shouldn't drink coffee - it stains your teeth. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Doesn't much matter, since I get them bleached on a regular basis anyway," mumbled Regulus.

"It's better to take some caffeine pills," said Walburga, ignoring Regulus' comment. "I'll get you another prescription if you're out."

"Why don't you get me some cocaine while you're at it? That'll really wake me up," snapped Regulus, but regretted it the second the words had left his mouth.

"Don't you talk back to me!" she hissed and narrowed her eyes. Remus thought she looked like she wanted nothing more than to slap Regulus, judging by her flexing hand.

"I'll get you some coffee," Remus offered, hoping to break the tension.

Walburga sent him a glare. "I just told him no! Are you deaf?"

Remus sat down again, deciding it was best not to disturb any further.

Regulus didn't say anything else. It was rare that he talked back to his mother in more than sullen protest, and when he did, she was quick to set him straight.

Walburga stepped up to him and looked him over. "What's that?" she asked, touching his neck. "You got a scratch! How can you be so careless - especially when you knew the show was coming up? You are presenting your father's new collection - don't you think he deserves your best effort?"

"It's nothing a bit of foundation won't cover..."

She snorted and proceeded to yank his T-shirt over his head so she could take a look at his upper body. "You've got too thin. You should put on a pound or two."

"What?" said Regulus, looking at her. "Last month you told me I was too fat!"

"Yes - I told you to lose a pound or two, and you've lost twice that!"

"I'm not too thin," he protested. "I look fine. It's just a bloody pound..."

She popped the top button of his jeans and pushed them down enough to expose his left hip. "Look - your hip-bone is too pointy," she said, tracing a finger along the line of the bone. "It's unattractive. And it's not just a _bloody pound_, Regulus - you know that in this business details mean everything!"

Regulus just stared at the floor, feeling his cheeks burn with the humiliation of Remus being there to witness this.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" she asked, lifting his face with a hand under his chin.

"I won't be topless, so nobody is going to notice," he said in a quiet voice.

"Perhaps not. But you have that swimwear shoot in a few weeks, yes? So you best put on that pound before that."

Regulus just nodded and dropped his head again when she removed her hand.

Remus couldn't believe what he was witnessing. It was one thing that this woman was mean and insolent toward people like Remus, but she was treating her own son as if he were her property and had no dignity. He had to concentrate on keeping his mouth shut, because he instinctively wanted to speak up for Regulus.

Luckily, Lily returned with a stylist, saving Regulus more embarrassment.

"Oh, hello, darling," the stylist beamed at Regulus, clearly knowing him from previous events. Regulus gave her a small smile and a mumbled 'hi'. Then her eyes fell on Remus. "Oh, you must be Regulus' new boyfriend! I've seen you on the news - you two are such a lovely couple."

"Hi," Remus smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you."

Walburga started to interfere as soon as the stylist began working on Regulus. "I know, Mrs. Black," she sighed whenever Walburga came with a remark. "I do know how to do my job."

"He looks grand, I think," Remus said, forgetting not to meddle. He just felt so bad for both Regulus and the stylist.

Walburga turned her head, likely to spit an insult Remus' way, but then seemed to think better of it, with the stylist being there. "Well, of course you think he looks great. You're smitten with him, aren't you? Of course you are. That's how it is... young lovers," she said, sending a forced smile the stylist's way. "Why don't you use a darker shade?" she commented. "That one makes him look so pale."

"Walburga," said Lily. "I have a few things I would like your opinion on - why don't we go talk about that now? I have a busy schedule, as I'm sure you know, but I have some time to spare right now."

Walburga ended up agreeing and left with Lily, who was clearly doing this to get her out of Regulus' hair.

"Thank God," sighed the stylist, rummaging in a drawer for a fitting hair product. "I know it isn't my place to meddle, Regulus, but your mother is a piece of work. And the way she treats you –"

"You're right," Regulus cut her off. "It isn't your place."

The stylist didn't say anything else, although it was clear that she had a few more sentences formed in her head about the mother.

"Do you want me to get you some coffee still?" Remus asked.

"Yes, please. That would be nice," said Regulus. "And just take your time. No need to hurry."

Remus was away for quite a while, and Regulus figured he had picked up on his wish to get him out of the way for a bit. And Remus was probably relieved having an excuse to escape the farce. It couldn't have been very comfortable having to listen to his mother when she was behaving like that.

Remus came back shortly after the stylist had left. He placed a cup of coffee next to Regulus. "There you are, luv," he said and smiled at him in the mirror. "You look mint."

"Yeah... Tell that to my mother," said Regulus and took a sip of the coffee.

"I would, but she might bite me head off," Remus joked and sat down. "She were proper hard on you..."

Regulus took a few more sips from his cup, the hot coffee making him relax a bit. "That's just the way it is. It's a tough business. If you're not perfect, then you're told, and not necessarily in a nice way. My mother was a supermodel not too long ago - a very, very good one. Beautiful and perfect. Filling her shoes is close to impossible."

"Do you _have _to fill her shoes? Don't you want to be known as Regulus and not Walburga Black's son?"

Regulus looked at him in puzzlement. "I _am _known as Regulus. And a Black. It's my duty to do my part for the family. Sirius is too selfish to care - he has always done whatever he wanted. At least he's famous - and not least for his good looks, and he dresses well, which is why my parents aren't completely unhappy with him. If he had chosen a common profession, I think they might have disowned him."

"You just don't seem happy with your job," Remus commented. "But it's not my job to tell you what to do with your life. Would just be a shame to wake up one day and think: this were not what I wanted for meself but now it's too late to change it."

"Yeah... I bet you know the feeling. Or perhaps you're happy with your job, which is brilliant, I suppose."

"I'm not happy with it at all," Remus replied bitterly. "So I reckon I'm not really one to talk, am I? I just thought you had more options than me." He got up. "I better go find me seat so you can get ready for the show. See you on stage."

"Right. Give Lily a ring or send her a text. She will take you up front and sit with you. I'm sure she's done with my mother soon. I suspect she only made that stunt to ger her out of our hair."

**o0o0o**

A fashion show wasn't something Remus would ever have thought he would find the slightest bit interesting, but sitting in the audience waiting for the show to start, he felt butterflies flutter around in his stomach. He was excited to see Regulus really work. He had only been to a couple of photo shoots, and there he had been too busy talking to Regulus' colleges to pay much attention. They had front row seats right in front of the longest runway where the models stopped, turned to both sides and then spun around to walk back again. Mr. and Mrs. Black were seated close by, but thankfully far enough so that they didn't have to socialise with them, and Lily had made sure to let Remus have the seat farthest from them.

At precisely 11 a.m. the lights went out and a colourful intro began on the large screen behind the stage, dramatic background music and patterns of colours were zig-zagging across the screen as well as a beautiful animation of the fashion week logo. A loud voice welcomed the audience to the show. Then, the lights came on, and the music changed to something upbeat as a long line of models (both male and female) came out, flashes going off from cameras all around the scene.

"That's one of Regulus' exes," Lily whispered to Remus, pointing at a stunning brunette walking by in a long green dress.

Remus eyed the beautiful girl, suddenly feeling jealous and insecure about himself. Perhaps she was the one from Regulus' dream?

"It didn't end well," Lily continued. "She cheated on him. He was quite upset. He was very fond of her."

"Oh? Do they still work together or is she just in town for this?"

"They're both supermodels, so of course they occasionally have jobs at the same events; especially big ones like this. Practically all British supermodels make an appearance here. But he won't do shoots with her anymore. Oh, there we have him," smiled Lily as Regulus approached. He was wearing charcoal slacks and a green polo, and had an ash-grey cardigan casually slung over his shoulder.

Remus gawked at him. The clothes suited him perfectly, as expected, and it was impossible not to be intrigued by his beauty. _Reggie is the perfect model. He always has that sour look plastered on his face and that's how they have to look on the runway, _Sirius' voice echoed in Remus' mind.

Regulus re-emerged on the scene ten minutes later in a new outfit, and this repeated itself for the rest of the hourlong introduction show.

"That was the first show," concluded Lily. "Next brand is on in 30 minutes, I think, but Regulus isn't doing that one, so he has a break now. Well... as much of a break as he's going to get," she sighed, noticing Walburga getting up and making her way rather aggressively through the spectators.

"Should we go save him?" Remus asked.

"I can't keep luring her away," sighed Lily. "Besides, I have to go see one of my other clients now. Here - Regulus asked me to give you this." She handed him a credit card. "Buy what you want. Food, drink, whatever you fancy."

* * *

**A/N: Second half of the fashion show coming up :)**


	9. How Close Do You Want It?

**Chapter 9 – How Close Do You Want It?**

After walking around a bit, Remus decided to stop somewhere for a drink. As he sat sipping at his second smoothie, a long-legged black girl with gorgeous hair and a bright smile came rushing up to him. "Oh, Remus! Hi!"

Remus looked up and recognised the model, although unable to remember her name or where he had met her. "Um... hi," he smiled tentatively.

She kissed his cheek and sat down across from him. "It's Emmeline. You've probably been introduced to hundreds of people this past month, so I'm not offended or anything if you're having a hard time placing me. We met at a shoot a few weeks ago. The one where you were caught snogging in the back room," she grinned.

"Oh, right," Remus smiled, feeling his ears redden.

She got herself a carrot/pear smoothie and sat down with Remus. "So he just left you here all by yourself?"

"Well, he's very busy, so I won't see him much until tonight, I reckon."

"Yes, of course. He's doing more than one show today, isn't he?"

Remus informed her that he had two more to go.

"Yes, he's very popular among the designers," she nodded. "Everyone wants him."

"Of course they do," said Remus, stirring his drink with the straw. "If I were a designer, I would want him to model _all _my clothes."

An amused smile played on Emmeline's lips. "All of it? Even the women's?"

Remus kept a straight face, looking directly at her. "Yes, haven't you seen how smashing he looks in an evening gown?"

They both exploded in laughter a few seconds later.

"No, I suppose I could hire _you _to do the women's clothes. I like you," said Remus once they had gotten themselves under control. "So, do you have a catwalk coming up or are you just here to watch?"

"I only have one show today. Late afternoon, so if you want, you can hang out with me for a few hours."

"I'd love to," Remus smiled.

"I'm so happy for you and Reggie," she said and put a hand on top of Remus'. "You look so happy together - I saw you on the telly at the Awards. And some of the pictures and film clips people have put on the internet. Not that I've been stalking you or anything," she laughed. "It just pops up everywhere and people show it to me. Anyway, I've never seen Reggie smile so much."

Remus had to let it sink in for a moment. Yes, Regulus looked happy, but it was all an act for the media. He started to wonder what would happen when they did break up. Would Remus be stalked by reporters and fans? Would they be critical or sympathetic toward him? Would they pressure him for dirt on the model? He hadn't really thought about that part. He hadn't expected people to be so obsessed with them. "I want to make him happy," was all he could think of saying.

"I can tell," she nodded. "It's funny - he and I are better as friends than we were as a couple. He's certainly a better friend than he was a boyfriend. And it didn't help having his mum breathing down our necks."

"His... his mam is proper hard on him," said Remus, finding it hard to control his curiosity. "Has she always been like that? Well, for the time you've known her, I mean."

"Oh – she's horrid! The mother-in-law from hell, I tell you. She was always on my back, criticising everything about me, making me feel like the ugliest and least talented model in the world. She was a model herself, you know, but we can't all be as good as she was. Not even her son, in her eyes, although most disagree with her. He really is in a category of his own, but she can always find faults with him. He's never ever good enough."

"That's terrible," Remus said. It was becoming clear to him where much of Regulus' frustration came from. Never being good enough and being pressured and humiliated all the time couldn't be healthy. "I guess I have something to look forward to, then," he joked.

"I pity you. And I really hope she doesn't ruin it for you. I hope you don't give up on Reggie because of her. He really needs someone to love him properly. I wish he would just put his foot down and stop taking her abuse. We had a lot of fights about that, me and him. Pretty much the only thing we fought about, really."

"I won't give up on him."

"Good. Perhaps you can get through to him about him mum eventually. And try to just ignore the abuse she throws your way. I can imagine she will be very nasty to you. Even more than she was to me."

"Why would you think that?" Remus asked nervously. Did she know more than she let on?

"Well - you're a bloke, for one thing, and from up north, and not a celebrity or businessman or something. She's a huge snob."

"Ah," Remus nodded. "Well, I doubt she can throw anything at me I haven't heard before," he smiled and took another sip. "But thanks for the warning."

"I'm sure she can. But just try to tune out when she's talking to you. I don't think she's a homophobe, exactly, but I'm sure she's not happy with the prospect of not getting grandchildren she can turn into puppet-models."

Emmeline took Remus on a tour around the premises to see all the stalls and little events. In one of the stalls she spotted a pair of trousers that she was sure were perfect for Remus. She dragged him into a fitting room to try them on.

"Oh, they look ace on you! I knew it! You should really get a pair. Reggie is going to love them!"

"You think?" Remus asked, checking himself in the mirror. He did actually look rather good in them but he was trying to save up as much as he could, so he could get out of the escort business, and he didn't want to use Regulus' credit card to buy clothes for himself.

She nodded vigorously. "You're really going to catch his attention in these! Trust me - I know his taste. Listen, let me buy them for you."

"What? No, no," Remus said and shook his head. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking me to - I'm doing it. Reggie is my friend and I'm allowed to give his boyfriend a gift. Now - take them off so I can go pay for them."

Remus felt bad about this, knowing that Regulus wouldn't appreciate any pair of trousers Remus might wear, like she thought. It would just be a waste of money, but he couldn't tell her that. Maybe he could pay her back as soon as they broke up.

Emmeline payed and handed Remus the bag. "Here you go, love. They're sure to get you laid." She winked.

Remus smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

They went to the large stage a bit later to see Regulus' second show of the day. Lily was still busy, so Remus was grateful to have someone familiar to sit with, and he had already come to like Emmeline a lot.

The first half hour was occupied by women's fashion, and then came a couples-round. Regulus was the first on the runway, walking out hand in hand with his female partner. They stopped at the end, made a few moves, Regulus putting a hand on her waist and looking at her as if he adored her.

Even though it was a part of the show, Remus couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He tried as hard he could to push the feeling away. He was not up for falling for a client again and just be thrown away which, of course, this time he knew would come.

**o0o0o**

After the show Emmeline said goodbye to Remus because she had to go get ready for her own performance. Remus decided to go get some lunch at one of the food stands. He nibbled at a piece of bread, wondering if Regulus would actually find him sexy in those trousers. "Stop it," he scolded himself.

A text beeped in on his mobile. It was from Regulus.

_Have you had lunch yet? If you have, then at least meet me for a coffee. It's strange if we don't spend any time together._

_No. I'll have lunch with you, _Remus answered and tossed the rest of his sandwich in the bin, saving the rest of his appetite for lunch with Regulus.

Regulus met Remus at the entrance to the private area. "Hello, love," he said and gave Remus a soft kiss. Then he took his hand and guided him through the many people and up the stairs to a large lounge where people were sitting eating or having drinks or coffee. Regulus picked them a spot at the back where they weren't constantly surrounded by passing people.

"What would you like, Remus?" asked Regulus. "Did you have lunch already?"

"I had a bit from a stand but it weren't much because I were hoping you'd have time to eat with me," Remus smiled and caressed Regulus' hand while looking through the menu.

"So," Remus asked while they were waiting for their order. "How are you holding up?"

Regulus shrugged. "I'm alright. A bit tired. It's a lot of work doing three shows in one day. And the last one is my father's brand. I'm looking forward until that one is over. Not that I'm not proud to perform in it," he quickly added. "But it's a lot of pressure and responsibility."

"Aye, I can imagine, but you look mint up there," Remus smiled and rested his chin on his palm. "I enjoy watching you work."

"Really?"

"Aye," Remus said, deciding to play the flirtatious boyfriend. "How you walk and move. Proper intriguing to watch. I can't really take me eyes off you."

Regulus smiled - a genuine smile - and leaned forward to plant his lips on Remus'.

Remus' eyes fell shut and he felt his body heat up as if he had been out in a snow storm and then placed at the fireside.

Regulus finally pulled back. "Have you been on your own all the time?"

"No." Remus smiled and took a deep breath. "I spent some time with Emmeline. She was very sweet to keep me company because Lily had another client to take care of."

"Oh, Emmeline? That's good. She's very nice, as I'm sure you've figured out. So did she show you around?"

"She did. We went to a few stalls and had a drink together. "And yes, she's very nice. Says she's happy for us."

"Yes, she was very excited about it last we talked. We've really been doing a good job, you and I, because she knows me quite well, and if anyone would see through us, it would be her."

"So... when are you done today?"

"Last show is at seven, and after that there'll probably be some press and we have to socialise a bit with important people at my father's showroom. So it will be late until we can go home."

**o0o0o**

Lily joined Remus in time to see the final show with him. "Walburga is back there 'helping' dressing and instructing Regulus," she told Remus. "Well, both of them. His father is the designer, after all, so of course he's there."

"I feel sorry for Regulus," Remus sighed. "And he'll probably be in a bad mood when we go home so I better watch me mouth."

"Please do, no matter what. He doesn't need any more to deal with today."

The lights went dim and the loudspeakers introduced the show. "And here, the final show of the opening day: London's very own Orion Black!" People were clapping as the light was turned up again. "And, as I'm sure you all know, Orion's own son will be the star of the show. Everybody, here he is: Regulus Black!"

Regulus walked out to loud applause, followed a little later by the other models, one by one.

"Designers love him," said Lily to Remus. "They always did - but you have increased his popularity with the public, Remus."

"Glad I were good for summat," Remus said, unable to take his eyes off Regulus. He was under the model's spell. The clothes fit him so well you would think it was painted onto him, and Remus had to admit that seeing him move up there turned him on a bit and he wondered what his naked body might feel like.

As soon as the show was finished, Walburga was off her chair, darting backstage.

"Now she's off to tell him all the things he could have done better," sighed Lily. "Although everybody could see he was doing a great job."

**o0o0o**

Regulus was silent on the car ride home. He was exhausted and frankly feeling like crap. No one had the ability to make him feel as worthless as his mother, and she had been particularly bad today. Regulus guessed she was still annoyed with him for the mess he had gotten himself into which resulted in the need for the scam with Remus.

Remus looked at him a few times, trying to figure out what to say to make him smile and feel better. It was clear to him that Regulus was in a very bad mood but he decided to try anyway. "You were grand today," he said with a smile. "Now it's just home for a warm bath and then to bed, innit?"

"Yeah..." Regulus sighed. "Yeah, I'll do that. Have to get up and do another two shows tomorrow."

**o0o0o**

Remus was already in bed reading when Regulus was done with his bath. He sat on the edge of the bed for a minute, then crawled under the duvet and rolled into a ball. Remus turned out the light so Regulus could fall asleep. Sleep didn't come, though. Regulus was exhausted but the knot in his chest wouldn't let him relax and sleep. After a while he turned to look at Remus, the moonlight giving him a fairly good view. He looked like he was asleep and Regulus decided to move closer, quietly. When Remus opened his eyes at the movement, Regulus froze. "Um... Is it… is it okay if I lie close to you?" he asked. "It's just that I'm cold. It's really cold tonight."

"Sure," Remus smiled. "How close do you want it?" He raised an arm so that Regulus could get really close if that was what he wanted. Remus hoped he would.

Regulus hesitated for a moment, then decided to dive under Remus' duvet and lie on the side, back turned.

Remus tentatively rolled onto his side, facing Regulus' back and putting an arm around him. "Don't want you to get cold, now," he mumbled.

Regulus grabbed Remus' hand and pulled his arm even tighter around himself, then moved a bit, making himself as comfortable in the other boy's arms as possible. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome, luv," Remus whispered and softly kissed Regulus' hair. It felt good lying like this, with Regulus so close to him. "You just relax and get some sleep."

And finally Regulus could relax. Remus was warm and comforting, and the cold knot in his chest started loosening and allowed him to drift off to sleep.

**o0o0o**

Regulus slowly woke as rays of sunlight seeped through the venetian blinds, finding himself enveloped in a warm embrace, his nose pressed into Remus' T-shirt. It was nice; a warm, sleepy scent, and Regulus took a deep breath through the nose. He was too comfortable to move, and the alarm clock would go off when he had to get up, so there was no reason go anywhere now.

"You sleep okay?" Remus mumbled softly, running a hand slowly up and down Regulus' back.

"Mm," hummed Regulus. "I did, actually. I hope I wasn't annoying."

"You weren't. I slept very well. I hope I kept you warm enough." Remus had an incredible urge to kiss Regulus but he was pretty sure it would spoil the moment and there was no way he was going to risk that.

"You did," said Regulus, a little smile tugging at his lips. Thinking about what he had done last night, just slipped under Remus' duvet and cuddled up to him, he was surprised that he didn't feel embarrassed about it now. But he didn't. It felt like the most natural thing in the world lying wrapped up in each other like this. It was probably because Remus had a gift for making people feel comfortable; it was the same with kissing - Regulus had to admit that it felt good, and he knew he kissed him far more than was necessary when out in public. He mostly did it just because he wanted to. Because it felt good. Remus was an amazing kisser, who could probably make anyone like it - gay or not. He was a professional, after all.

They lay there for a long while until Remus heard a dreaded sound: the alarm clock. With a sigh, he let go of Regulus who rolled over to turn it off.

Regulus groaned. "Well... just two shows today and I don't have any for the rest of the week, although I do have to make an appearance a few times to socialise. Have to spend some time in my father's showroom. But the hardest part was yesterday." He didn't get up for another few minutes. "I'm actually looking forward to Spain next week. It'll almost be a little holiday. The shoots only take two days but Lily booked a whole week, so we pretty much have the rest of the week to ourselves to do what we want. She probably thought I needed a break after the fashion week and all the shoots I've done recently."

"Sounds lovely," Remus said. He was looking forward to the trip as well. He had never been out of the country so he was quite excited.


	10. What's With the Shirt?

**Chapter 10 – What's with the Shirt?**

The week passed fairly quickly after the fashion show was over. It had been a hard few days for Regulus, and Remus had been careful to not say anything that might upset him. This resulted in them actually getting along quite well.

The morning of the departure for Spain, Remus felt his stomach knot up. He realised just then that he had to get on a plane and he really wasn't a fan of heights. The trip to the London Eye had been almost too much. How was he going to handle flying all the way above the clouds?

At the airport, he sat with a cup of coffee in his hands, looking down at the floor and breathing slowly through his nose, trying to calm himself.

Regulus looked at him, a little puzzled. "Are you nervous? Scared of flying?"

"Eh… I never been on a plane before," Remus admitted. "I haven't been out of the UK and I've been taking the train when going somewhere within the country." He sent him a nervous smile and sipped at his coffee.

Regulus' mouth fell open. "Really? Well... There's nothing to fear. Flying is the safest means of transportation there is."

"I know, that's what people say, but you do remember London Eye, yeah?"

"Right," Regulus nodded slowly. "I made you forget you fear, though," he winked.

"Aye. You have that impact on me. You can't kiss me on the entire plane ride, though," Remus smiled. It had been a week – a _whole week_ – without fighting, and Remus felt he had gotten much closer with the model. It had become a habit to sleep close under the same duvet. After a few times Regulus had not even bothered making up excuses for doing it, such as being cold.

**o0o0o**

On the plane, two girls sitting across the aisle recognised them and asked for autographs. "Are you going on holiday?"

"Yes. It's our first holiday together, so we're looking forward to that," answered Regulus.

The girls asked for a picture and Regulus whispered to Remus, "Try to smile and not look scared. They might put it on the net."

"Of course," Remus said and struck up his best smile while holding Regulus' hand and leaning in for the picture.

Rolling down the runway, faster and faster, Regulus took Remus' hand again. When the plane left the ground, Remus squeezed his hand so much it hurt but Regulus didn't complain. The plane shook as it broke through the clouds and without thinking about it, Remus pressed his face against Regulus' neck, breathing quickly and superficially.

"It's alright," Regulus whispered, an arm wrapped around him.

The plane finally settled above the clouds and Remus calmed down but didn't let go of Regulus' hand, although loosening his tight grip. "Sorry if I hurt your hand," he whispered.

"That's alright. I'm not made of glass."

**o0o0o**

They rested a bit at the hotel and then went into the small town, looking at stores and taking pictures of themselves like normal couples would. Remus didn't have to strain himself to keep up the act; it all just seemed so natural now.

They ended up in a very cosy court yard drinking wine and eating tapas.

"You know one of the best things about being a place like this? I rarely get recognised on the street. Of course, I'm known here, but mostly in the fashion industry. Nothing like back home where most of the public knows who I am. The only ones who have recognised me since we left the airport are the staff at the hotel, but that's because they already knew I was coming. It's very liberating. Makes me feel like a normal person."

Remus poured them both another glass from their now nearly empty bottle of Rioja. "Must be nice to be able to let your hair down for a bit." "Not having to sign autographs and smile at the camera every two minutes."

"Exactly. We have to keep up our act, though, because we will be recognised once in a while. Especially by tourists. A lot of Brits come here. And most people who recognise a celebrity don't contact them. They just take photos. So we might be recognised without even knowing it." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Remus' lips as if to illustrate what he meant by keeping up the act.

Remus blushed slightly and smiled, resting his chin on his palm, sending Regulus an adoring gaze. "I'll keep up the act, don't worry."

"Good. We're a newly in love couple on a romantic getaway."

"Sounds like a plan I can live with."

**o0o0o**

They came back to the hotel quite late, both a little drunk. They climbed the stairs to their room, giggling and shushing each other as they went. Laughing, Regulus tripping over the doorstep but was caught by Remus' arms. Still holding him, Remus looked at him with a smile. "I really enjoyed meself today."

"Me too," said Regulus. "I'm knackered, though, so how about we get to bed?" He leaned forward and kissed Remus but then pulled back. "Sorry... forgot. You know..."

Remus leaned in and gave Regulus a kiss as well, only just parting their lips to say, "I'm sorry too."

"Wha... that doesn't make any sense... I said sorry because I kissed you while we we're in private, and then you kiss me and say you're sorry too?" Then he laughed. "I'm too drunk to understand:"

"You kissed me and said sorry," said Remus. "So I kissed you too and said sorry." He gave the model a wink and finally let him go. "Let's get to bed before we mess up too much."

Since they were in a suite, there was more than one bed, and since they weren't at home and Lily had said nothing about their sleeping arrangement here, Remus was in doubt as to what Regulus was expecting. He would probably want to sleep in separate beds now that he finally had the chance. For some reason Remus was a little afraid to ask, so while Regulus was in the bathroom, he just climbed under the covers of one of the beds; then Regulus would probably let him know if he had other plans.

But Regulus didn't talk about the sleeping arrangements, he just climbed into Remus' bed and under the covers. It had a double sheet and blanket, but Regulus didn't comment on that either and didn't go to get an extra sheet from the other bed; he just cuddled up to Remus the same way he had the night after the first day of the fashion week.

Remus felt his heart skip a few beats when Regulus crawled under the covers and curled up against him, and he lay awake half an hour or so, just listening to the model's steady breathing.

**o0o0o**

Remus woke slowly to the smell of Regulus and the feel of his warm body; and he couldn't imagine something better to wake up to. They were still lying curled up together, Remus' arm around Regulus and the model's face snuggled into Remus' neck.

Regulus called room service when they got up, asking to have breakfast served on the balcony. The temperature was perfect and the ocean view stunning.

"Did you sleep okay?" Remus asked while buttering a piece of toast. When Regulus nodded, Remus continued. "Is there summat special you'd like to do while you're here? Since you finally have some time off, I mean."

"Mostly just relax, when I'm not on the shoot. But if you want to do something active, I'll come along. Unless you would like a bit of time to yourself."

"I like spending time with you," Remus said and bit down on his toast.

"My first shoot is tomorrow, so how about we spend today just relaxing down by the pool, swimming, sunbathing, having drinks? Kreacher packed you some trunks, didn't he?"

Remus swallowed a lump. How was he going to get out of this one? "I… I think so."

After breakfast Remus went into the bathroom to change into the trunks Kreacher had packed for him and a thin tank-top, which he had a vain hope he could get away with keeping on. When he came out from the bathroom he found Regulus standing waiting for him in a pair of tight trunks and nothing else. Remus gawked at the beautiful model. His body was absolutely perfect from head to toe, making it even harder for Remus to feel confident about his own body. He prayed to God that Regulus would just let him keep his tank-top on.

The model's eyes fell on Remus. "What's with the shirt?"

"Eh…" Remus said and scratched his neck. He couldn't stand the thought of Regulus seeing him shirtless and he didn't dare tell him why. "I just felt like keeping one on today."

"Listen – that thing I said the first night about never letting me see more of your body than arms and legs – you aren't taking that seriously still, right? That was just because I was mad at the whole situation and didn't know you."

"I know," Remus nodded. "I'd just really like to keep it on."

"Come on – it's hot and we're on holiday!" said Regulus and stepped forward. Before Remus could react, Regulus was pushing up his shirt. "Lose the..." and Regulus spotted the very pronounced scars running across the escort's stomach and chest. "What the hell is that? Why didn't you tell us you had those? I can't be seen with you like this! Who would believe you're my boyfriend?"

Remus had to bite down on his lip to not let it show that those words hurt more than anything else Regulus had ever said to him. "I didn't think it would matter since I wasn't supposed to sleep with you," he mumbled. It was as he had feared: Regulus was disgusted with him, and why wouldn't he be? Remus was disgusted with himself.

"Well, keep the top on, then," said Regulus, feeling a little betrayed in some way, as if Remus had been lying about his appearance in order to get the job or something. "Let's go." He put on his sun glasses and went for the door, a towel slung over his shoulder and sunscreen and a book in his hands.

Remus hung his head, feeling his already fragile heart shatter. He didn't think he would be able to keep up the act at the pool, smiling and having Regulus treat him nicely there when Remus knew it was just for show. It would hurt too much, so he went to the bathroom and changed back to his normal clothes, deciding to spend the rest of the day alone in town or walking along the beach.

**o0o0o**

Regulus sat down by the pool, occupying the sunbed next to him for Remus, his towel laid out on it. When the escort still hadn't come down fifteen minutes later, Regulus sighed and went up to their room to see what was keeping him. To his surprise Remus was nowhere to be seen.

Regulus sent him a text._ Where are you? Been waiting by the pool!_

_I'll just leave you alone today so I don't embarrass your perfect facade, _was the text that returned from a clearly upset Remus.

Regulus sighed and sent another text. _Don't be so sensitive. I didn't mean it like that. Come back! You can just keep the top on. _Butthere was no reply.

So Regulus spent the entire day alone, and in the evening where Remus had still not returned, he was forced to make up an excuse at dinner in the hotel restaurant as to why his boyfriend was not accompanying him.

It wasn't until around midnight, after Regulus had gone to bed, that the door to the room opened quietly and Remus stepped in. He tiptoed to the bathroom, remerging ten minutes later and crawling into the unoccupied bed.

But Regulus was not asleep. He had been lying awake, waiting. He turned on his bedside table lamp and padded over to Remus' bed, sitting down on it, on the side to where Remus had his back turned. "You were out late," he said in a soft voice. "I was worried." When there was no reply, he continued, "I'm so sorry for what I said. It was very inconsiderate. It just flew out my mouth."

Remus lay quiet, pretending to be asleep, but when Regulus was still sitting there a few minutes later, he slowly sat up, although not looking at the model. "It's my own business about the scars and I didn't think it mattered because sleeping with you wasn't part of the job, so I wouldn't be naked around you."

"You're right," said Regulus. "It isn't any of my business. We didn't hire you as a model or anything, so it doesn't matter."

Remus sat with his head bent, his eyes hidden behind his fringe. No, he was no model; far from perfect looking like Regulus.

"I'm sorry I was so cruel. I don't know why I reacted like that. It must have made you feel very unattractive," Regulus said, putting a hand on Remus' knee to show that he wasn't disgusted by him. "But you aren't. Apart from those few scars you're very handsome."

"That's why I don't sleep with rich costumers anymore," Remus said. "They'd feel they didn't get what they paid for, like you just did. I don't have an attractive body anymore so I took this job because it were a chance for me to start over with that money."

"You _do _have an attractive body. It's only the scars that aren't so pretty. Everything else is."

Remus was quite again, trying to let the words sink in.

"I don't think you're unattractive, Remus," said Regulus, running a hand down Remus side. "Come to bed, won't you? The other one is nicer than this one." He took Remus' hand and pulled him to his feet, walking him to his own bed.

Remus followed hesitantly and crawled under the covers. Thoughts were racing though his mind. Although Regulus now said that he didn't find him disgusting, his first reaction still stuck.

Regulus slipped under the covers as well and moved in behind Remus, spooning him. He wrapped an arm around him and kissed the back of his neck. "See? I wouldn't still kiss and touch you if I thought you were disgusting, would I? What else can I do to prove it to you?"

"You don't have to do anything," Remus sighed but took Regulus' hand, tangling their fingers, feeling a little better as he started to let himself believe what Regulus was saying.

They lay quiet for a while until Regulus asked, "What happened to you, Remus? It looked serious. It must have been. If you don't mind me asking."

Remus sighed and moved his thumb a bit, caressing Regulus' palm. "Remember I told you about the costumer that hired me a lot? The one I fell in love with?"

Regulus nodded.

"Well... after I made that confession to him and he panicked, and that, I didn't hear from him for weeks, so I figured I would never see him again. I were heartbroken, but it were me own fault, you know? Falling for a costumer… it's the dumbest thing an escort can do. But then suddenly he booked me for a Monday evening – our usual day. I were thrilled. I thought perhaps he'd changed his mind, or that at least we could keep seeing each other like before. When I got there, the room were dark so I thought maybe he hadn't arrived yet, but then I spotted him by the window. He motioned for me to come over to him, but when I got close, he grabbed me by the hair and threw me on the bed. Then I realised it weren't him. It were someone else. Someone big. And strong. When he turned on the light so I could see him, I wished he hadn't. He looked like a monster. Rough and hairy, and his eyes…" Remus took a shaking breath and continued. "He looked at me like I were a tasty meal. He told me I were a problem that needed to go away. He had been payed to take care of it but he were gonna have his fun with me first, he said. He…" Remus choked. "H-he cut me. And beat me. Just for the fun of it. I don't know where me costumer had found this man but he must have called in a favour from hell."

"What..." said Regulus in a horrified whisper. "He… How can... He tortured you? How can someone... How did you get away?"

"Me agency called the police because I hadn't returned. All arrangements go through the agency, so they know when we're supposed to be done, and then we have to check in with them. We have GPS in our phones, so they know where we are." Remus sighed. "Lucky for me, this man didn't know how the system works, so it saved me life."

"Fuck, Remus... I'm so sorry. How can you continue escorting after that? How do you dare?"

Remus shrugged. "I have to make a living, don't I? I always make sure to tell costumers before we start, that the agency knows where I am and expect me to check in when we're done. But I've been scared ever since, anyway. That's why I jumped at the chance to get a fresh start when I was offered this job and all that money. So I could afford starting on an education, and that."

Regulus turned on the lamp on the bed table, pushed away the covers and gently rolled Remus onto his back. He slowly pushed his shirt up, hesitating a bit to give Remus a chance to stop him. When he didn't, Regulus pushed it all the way up and pulled it over his head. His eyes swept over the naked chest and stomach, and he let his fingers gently trace some of the scars. "Does it still hurt?"

Remus blushed a little but then shook his head. "Not physically, no."

"When did it happen?" asked Regulus, both hands now gently roaming Remus' upper body.

"Half a year ago. I spent two weeks in the hospital." Remus shivered at the touch. He had almost forgotten how it felt to be touched so tenderly.

Regulus bent down and placed a kiss on the largest scar on Remus' stomach. "You're not disgusting. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I don't know why. Perhaps it was just out of habit. That was how my mother would have reacted, but I don't want to be like her."

Remus ran his fingers through Regulus' silky locks. "I don't want you to be like her, either. "

Regulus pulled his own shirt off and looked at Remus. "There. It's only fair that we're both in the same state. Besides, it's hot here."

"Just got a little hotter," Remus smiled and hesitated before letting his hands explore Regulus' smooth chest.

Regulus laughed. "You're coming with me to the shoot tomorrow, yeah? I'm sure they take good care of guests. You can sit on the beach with a cold cocktail in your hand while watching."

"Of course," Remus said, hands still roaming. He had been wondering how soft the model's skin was and now he finally had his answer.

"Great," Regulus smiled. "I'll be proud to show off my boyfriend." He lay back down, pushing Remus onto his side, so they could spoon again. "Let's get some sleep then, yeah? We have to get up in six hours."


	11. You're Very Good at Your Job

**Chapter 11 - You're Very Good at Your Job**

Remus got up before Regulus the next morning. He had learned that before a shoot the model usually got quite stressed so today Remus wanted to do what he could to make things easier for him.

Regulus woke to the smell of food, and found the table on the balcony arranged like yesterday morning. "You ordered breakfast?"

"I did. I hope you don't mind. I thought it were nice and easy for you to wake up to a lovely breakfast and then a shower after."

"Of course I don't mind!" Regulus smiled and put on a bathrobe before going out to sit down at the table with Remus.

It was nice sitting there in the morning sun sharing breakfast, and after last night's talk, Remus felt so much better. "What do you want to do after the shoot today?"

"If I'm not too tired we can go out to eat," replied Regulus, slicing the peel off a piece of melon. "Otherwise we can just order room service."

**o0o0o**

"You look sexy in that tank-top. Remember sunscreen so you don't burn your shoulders, darling" Regulus said before leaving Remus sitting on a sun bed with a handful of other VIPs - most of them girlfriends of the other models, all wearing bikinis and looking gorgeous. "Remus has very delicate skin, so he's careful with the sun," Regulus explained to the girls, hoping this would keep them from wondering why he didn't go topless.

"We will make sure he remembers," said one of the girls, peaking over her sunglasses.

"Yes, we can't have you all burned," smiled another at Remus.

Regulus leaned down to plant a wet kiss on Remus' lips before leaving for the dressing room.

There were five models (all supermodels) from five countries (Spain, France, Italy, USA and the UK). Besides being of different nationalities, the concept was that the models were of different type. Regulus was by far the slenderest, while the others were more muscular. The five models also had different hair styles and -colours.

The girlfriends all spoke English; at least well enough to communicate with each other. Remus felt comfortable with the girls. They were nice and treated him well, telling him stories about how their boyfriends acted at home, and they were very interested in knowing where he and Regulus had met and how he was in private. Remus was very discreet with what he told them but still acted like the loving boyfriend and told little stories so nothing seemed fake.

"I did not know Regulus was bisexual," said the French girl. "I met him before where he had girlfriends with him. "He dated one of my friends, even." (She, like two of the other girlfriends, was a model herself).

"He's had a few flings with boys but none as serious as me. I didn't even know he were a model when I met him."

"Really?" said the American. "You can't have been surprised, though? He's got the most beautiful face I've ever seen. Don't tell Adam I said that!" she added, grinning. "He'll just get jealous."

"He's proper beautiful, aye, and I would be lying if I said I didn't notice," Remus smiled and sipped at a cold drink he had been handed by someone from the staff. When people praised Regulus like that Remus felt proud that he was his boyfriend – even though he wasn't really.

They started with a group shot of the five models perched together on some decorative rock formations with the sea in the background. Remus liked the concept of variety a lot - it looked like a piece of art. The Spaniard was dark-tanned, had short-cropped hair and a razor-sharp jawline. The American had a classic viking-look: pale and long blond hair and a short scruffy beard. The Frenchman (clearly of African descent) was a very deep black, muscular with a perfect 8-pack, and a shaved head. He was placed next to the American - beautifully accentuating the stark contrast. The brown-haired Italian looked like he had just stepped out of his Armani suit and put down his briefcase. He had a chic haircut and a trimmed beard. And then there was Regulus… In Remus' eyes he was in a league of his own. The others might be sexy, but Regulus was _beautiful_. Remus couldn't take his eyes off his smooth skinned slender body, perfect face framed by silky raven hair, and most of all those haunting dark grey eyes.

"Oh, I love this designer!" sighed the Italian girl. "He brilliante. I hope he do the same concept with the women's collezione. "I, really love be in it!"

Regulus was up for the first solo-shoot, and when he was done he came over to sit with Remus for a bit, still in the square-cut trunks he had been wearing for the shoot. He had barely sat down before an assistant handed him a tall glass of ice water.

"You looked grand up there," Remus smiled, letting a hand rest on his thigh.

"Thank you. It's so bloody hot in the sun," said Regulus, wiping his face with a small towel handed to him by the assistant.

"Oh, Regulus, you boyfriend is such a sweetheart!" beamed the American girl. "He's been entertaining us chicks and patiently listening to all our gossip!"

"Don't be too rough on him, he's too nice to tell you to back off," replied Regulus.

"It's fine, luv," Remus smiled and kissed his cheek. "These lovely ladies have been very good to me."

"You two are so sweet," the French girl commented. "And you seem a lot happier, Regulus, if you don't mind me saying."

"Really?" Regulus looked at her in surprise. "Well, makes sense. Remus is the best thing that happened to me in a long time."

**o0o0o**

They returned to the hotel at seven o'clock. "Would you still prefer to go out to eat?" Regulus asked as he unlocked the door to their room.

"If you're not too tired," Remus smiled. "If you'd rather stay in, then I'm fine with that."

"It wasn't as late as I had expected, so I think I'm good. If you go ahead and shower first, I'll just lie down for a bit."

After his shower, Remus decided to exit the bathroom only wearing a towel around the waist, and it gave him quite a confidence boost seeing Regulus' eyes scanning his body with unmistakable interest. When Regulus disappeared into the bathroom, Remus went through his suitcase to find something nice to wear. He came across the trousers that Emmeline had bought him. Feeling confident still, he decided to go with those and a blue dress-shirt, hoping that Regulus would like his look.

Remus' new friend had not been wrong. The second Regulus emerged from the bathroom his eyes fell on Remus' new trousers. The escort was standing with his back turned, so Regulus got a nice view of the best part of said trousers. Remus turned around and smiled at the model, not failing to notice where his gaze had been.

Regulus swallowed a lump. "You look great in that... those trousers. I haven't seen you in them before. Did Lily get those for you?"

"No, actually Emmeline treated me to them," Remus said. "I tried to tell her no but she insisted since she thought they looked proper good on me."

Regulus nodded, still looking at Remus' trousers. "That figures. She's eerily observant and she knows me well. And she has an excellent eye for clothes. She really ought to become a designer - I've told her that more than once. Perhaps she will when she gets too old for modelling."

**o0o0o**

They ended up spending two hours at a lovely restaurant by the beach. Afterwards, Remus suggested they walk back to the hotel along the waterfront, watching the gentle waves wash up on the beach and listen to music and laughter coming from various bars. Most people they passed didn't seem to care or notice that they were holding hands (of course many were looking at them, but that was mainly girls staring at Regulus), but Regulus did notice a few who pulled a disgusted face or threw a comment to those they were walking with. It did make him slightly uncomfortable but he didn't let go of Remus' hand. Remus didn't seem to care at all. Regulus figured he was used to it.

When they got back to the hotel, Remus stopped at the entrance, holding Regulus back as well. "I feel like going for a swim."

"What?" said Regulus in surprise. "Now? In the pool?"

"Aye. Since I missed out on it yesterday, I'd like to go now, If you're up for it."

"Why not? There's light down there. But... are you sure you feel comfortable topless? Not because of me, but I thought you didn't like people seeing it."

"As long as you're fine with it I don't care," Remus smiled. "And I think most people are in their rooms now so we got the area to ourselves. It's quite late, innit?"

They quickly changed into trunks and rushed down to the pool, Regulus immediately jumping in at the deep end, pulling Remus with him by the hand.

Remus laughed as his head popped up from the water. He made his way over to Regulus, treading water in front of him.

"Hi," grinned Regulus, pushing Remus' fringe aside, since it was long enough to cover his eyes when wet. "You look like a sheepdog," he laughed.

"You find me adorable, then?" Remus asked, fluttering his lashes and putting his hands on Regulus' waist.

"Doesn't everybody?" said Regulus and pulled him closer. "But you kiss better than a dog."

"I sure hope so," said Remus and leaned in to demonstrate it.

"Are you still looking forward to next month when our contract is up?" Regulus asked when they broke the kiss.

"No," Remus said and rested his forehead against Regulus'. "Are you?" he asked, letting his fingers caress Regulus' back. "You've been proper tired of me."

"I've become used to you and your silly accent," teased Regulus. "Besides, you're not so irritating any longer."

"I'm not?" said Remus, feigning shocked surprise.

Regulus laughed but then got serious. "You're not going back to escorting when you're done here, are you? Yesterday you said you took this job so you could get out."

"That's the plan, aye. I never told you why I started escorting in the first place, did I?"

Regulus shook his head.

"I started college but then me mam got ill. Pancreatic cancer." Remus sighed. "I quit school so I could take care of her. I also needed to get a job so we could pay our bills, now that Mam couldn't work any longer. I had to find a way to make good money while working as few hours as possible, so I could be with her as much as I could. And when she died, I went sort of numb and just stayed in the job because that's what I knew." Remus looked down at his hands (which Regulus had taken) as he spoke. "I never told Mam what sort of job I had, because I knew how upset it would've made her."

"Oh..." said Regulus. "That makes sense. I'm sorry about your mother. You don't regret it, then?"

"No, I don't. I would make the same choice again if I could go back in time. Every extra hour with her was precious."

"You must have really loved her," said Regulus in a soft voice. "Where was your father in all this? Couldn't he help support you?"

"I haven't seen me father since I were little so it's only been me and Mam, really. No other family either."

"I'm sorry, Remus," said Regulus, feeling a little bad about never having considered that Remus might have started escorting because of a difficult situation. "I guess I just thought you liked the job. The money, the attention, or something. In truth I never thought much about it at all. Well, I did consider drugs, because that's the most common reason for prostitution, isn't it? But Lily would never have hired a junkie, and I could tell that you weren't one. I've been around plenty to know how to spot them. There's a lot of drugs in the celebrity world."

Remus nodded. "It's true that most street prostitutes do it to support a drug habit, but escorts do it for many different reasons. But I don't hold it against you, not knowing how things are."

"No, you should hold it against me. I haven't been treating you with respect."

"You can give me a kiss and I'll forgive you," Remus smiled, feeling his whole body warm up at the sincere apology.

Regulus did and then suggested they swim a few laps and then go up, before they got too cold.

**o0o0o**

They put on their bathrobes and hurried up to their hotel room.

"You want a hot shower to warm up before going to bed so you don't get sick?" Remus asked as he closed and locked the door behind them.

"You go first," said Regulus. "But hurry. I'm a bit cold."

When Regulus was done in the bathroom he found Remus already in bed; with a book, as usual. "You really love reading, yeah?" said Regulus, crawling under the covers.

"I do," Remus smiled. "It helps me unwind." Seeing the other boy yawn, he put down the book and turned off the light, making himself comfortable, cuddled up to Regulus.

But Regulus couldn't fall asleep. He could only focus on how warm Remus was, how good he smelled. Lying with his ear against Remus' chest, he could hear his heart thumping away, and it was clear that the escort was also far from asleep. Regulus turned his head a little and pressed his lips to the collarbone. He heard Remus let out a soft gasp.

Remus hummed and a small smile tugged at his lip as he let a hand run slowly up and down Regulus' back, enjoying the soft kisses that were so gently placed on his skin.

More encouraged, Regulus slowly kissed his way up Remus' neck to his mouth, licking at the lips to coax him into letting him deepen the kiss.

Remus was a little surprised at the very intimate gesture but he welcomed it, opening his mouth to meet Regulus' tongue, his hand now placed on the model's neck, fingers gently massaging the hairline.

Regulus caressed Remus' stomach while the kiss grew more heated, but he suddenly pulled back a little. He didn't want Remus to go along with this just because Regulus wanted it, so he hesitated, waiting for Remus to make the next move or choose to not go any further.

Remus looked up at him with half-lidded eyes before gently pulling him down for another kiss and moving his free hand down Regulus' back, hesitating right above his bottom to see if Regulus would push his hand away, but as it seemed he didn't intend to, Remus ran it over the firm buttocks.

Regulus still wasn't sure what to do with himself, so he lay down on his side, not breaking the kiss and letting out a soft moan to signal to Remus that he liked being touched.

"Lie on top of me," Remus asked softly.

A little awkwardly Regulus moved in over Remus, Remus guiding him to swing a leg over so he was straddling him.

"I like this view," Remus smiled, looking up at the model.

Regulus felt a mass of butterflies doing loops in his stomach, but when a warm hand slipped up under the back of his shirt and another hooked behind his head, pulling his face down, he got lost in the sensation of the wet hot mouth and forgot about being nervous. He suddenly sat up so he could pull his T-shirt over his head. Looking down at Remus, he toyed with the hem of his shirt, his eyes asking permission to let him push it up.

Remus nodded. "Go ahead, luv."

Regulus slowly pushed up the thin fabric. He had seen and touched the escort's chest several times by now - lastly just out in the pool - but this time it was more special. Intimate. Remus reached up his arms to let Regulus pull the shirt over his head and toss it aside. Then he pulled the model back down, unable to get enough of kissing him.

"Remus, I..." Regulus said, blushing a bit, feeling how excited Remus was getting, and sure that the escort felt his arousal in return. "I want..." he said, not knowing exactly _what_ he wanted, just that he wanted more.

"I know," Remus whispered, and without breaking the kiss he gently rolled them over so he was on top. He took things slowly, feeling like he could continue kissing the young man forever.

Regulus felt his heart pick up speed, hammering against his ribs in excitement as he felt the weight on him. "Remus," he moaned into his mouth. "I want more. Show me."

And then Remus' hands were on him. Regulus closed his eyes, wishing he would never stop. Never stop touching him, kissing him, giving him pleasure. For a moment, though, Remus did stop and Regulus was about to whine until he realised that it was only in order to rid them both of their underwear. Regulus glanced a shyly at the naked body. Of course he had seen other naked men before, but never in an intimate situation such as this.

Remus smiled encouragingly at him, a hand caressing his stomach to make him relax and feel comfortable. "Tell me if it gets to be too much," he said, looking at him seriously before dipping down to kiss his neck. As Regulus just moaned in response, Remus finally let his hand travel further down.

The nerves and insecurity soon melted away. Regulus surrendered the reins to Remus, feeling completely safe in his hands. He followed his every lead willingly, letting him do to him what he wanted (and enjoying it immensely too), tried to copy him the best he could and follow gentle instructions.

Remus was completely lost in the feeling of Regulus. It had been so long since he had had sex with someone he had feelings for, and Regulus was amazing. His inexperience didn't matter; in fact it almost made the experience better, because it felt so authentic. For many weeks they had been playing pretend – but this was real.

**o0o0o**

The sun was high in the sky when Regulus awoke. He untangled himself carefully from Remus enough so he could take a look at his cell phone on the bedside table. He was a little surprised to see that it was past twelve; but then again - they had spent most of the night exploring each other. He wasn't sure how long, but definitely hours. They had taken a break a few times but then been at it again until the first light of morning had begun seeping through the venetian blinds. Regulus watched Remus, who was still sleeping. He looked so innocent, so peaceful, but Regulus couldn't help himself disturbing him with a kiss.

"Mm..." Remus hummed as a smile pulled at the corners of his lip, his eyes still closed. He was tired after last night but still managed to let his hand run up and down Regulus' back as the other boy kissed him. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Sorry to wake you," said Regulus when he broke the kiss. "Couldn't help it..."

"Oh, I don't mind being woken up by you," Remus said and opened his eyes a bit. "I couldn't think of a better way to wake up, actually."

They lay cuddling for a while until Regulus said, "Last night... I need to know... You didn't... Did you see it as your job? I mean, did you do it because I wanted to?" He lay, holding his breath waiting for Remus' answer.

"No," Remus said while caressing Regulus' hip with his fingers. "I didn't see it as me job. I did it because I wanted to and after making sure that's what you wanted as well." He was quiet for a while, thinking. He didn't want Regulus to think that he was just another client to him. "You make me feel normal," he then said.

"Oh," sighed Regulus in relief. "Good. I guess I should have asked before we started, but I didn't think of it at all until now. I couldn't really think of anything else than how good it felt."

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint," Remus smiled and kissed his hair. "You were proper amazing."

"I doubt I was _that _amazing," mumbled Regulus. "I've never done anything like that before. Not with a bloke. But I'm sure you could tell."

"Well, I enjoyed it very much," Remus smiled. "And I don't mind that you're inexperienced. Would be my pleasure to show you some more things."

Regulus felt himself blush and buried his face in the pillow. "Yeah... you could show me some more things. You're very good at your job. I mean –" he said, quickly looking up. "I didn't mean that it was work last night, but you're very good at what you do. You made it feel so easy and natural for me."

Remus leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before assuring him that what he said was okay.

"How long have you wanted me?" Regulus asked curiously a bit later.

"A few weeks," Remus admitted. "I tried to push it aside since you didn't seem to be interested and I didn't want to complicate things for us any further. You actually seemed to hate me for quite a bit."

"I reckon I did a little bit at first. No, I didn't hate you - I hated that I was forced to play that charade. And you were so annoying sometimes. And I know you did it on purpose." Regulus let his fingers walk around on Remus' stomach as if they were legs out taking a stroll. "Doesn't excuse me being so nasty to you like I was, though. I'm sorry."

They finally pulled themselves out of bed and took lunch on the balcony after showering. "Lazing by the pool for the rest of the day, then?" suggested Regulus as they ate.

Remus nodded while sipping at his fresh orange juice. "How much more work do you have to do here?"

"Just one more shoot tomorrow. And then there's a VIP party in the evening. Should be okay fun. Pool party, I think. And lots of booze, if you're into that."

"I'll go with you, of course, maybe get you drunk and then be a proper gentleman and escort you back to bed," he winked.

Regulus raised an eyebrow, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. "Really? You'll show me some new tricks, then?"

"No, no, I'll just put you to bed like the gentleman I am," Remus said and put a hand to his chest as if to swear on his life. "Make sure you get your well-deserved rest."

"Well, I'm getting to rest all day today."

"Oh, so you don't need me to tuck you in tonight, then?"

"Well, we've been sharing a bed for the past five weeks, so why stop now?"

"That's true," Remus nodded and tapped his chin. "Also, we don't want you to get cold at night."

"Exactly."


	12. It's just a Fancy Name for a Whore

**Chapter 12 – It's just a fancy Name for Whore**

The rest of the week flew by much too quickly for Regulus' liking. He could easily have taken another week or two there on the Spanish coast with Remus. He couldn't remember when he had last been this relaxed and happy. Usually when he went on vacation-style jobs such as this, Lily or someone else was with him. It wasn't that he didn't like Lily, but, although treating him with respect, she was still very ambitious on his behalf, so what was supposed to be vacation days always ended up with career talk.

They returned home to a very happy looking Kreacher, who greeted Regulus like a grandfather who hadn't seen his grandchild for months. Remus, however, didn't get more than a slight nod.

"It has been so lonely here while you have been gone, Mr. Black!" the old man beamed.

"Why didn't you take some days off and relax like I asked you to?" asked Regulus. "There was no need for you pottering around here when I wasn't home."

"I have made dinner for you, sir, and your... friend," the butler said with a poorly veiled look of disdain Remus' way.

"His name is Remus, and it would please me if you started treating him with as much courtesy as my other guests," said Regulus.

"Yes, sir," Kreacher nodded, looking a little confused but took their suitcases and took them to their room.

Remus put his arms around Regulus and smiled at him before leaning in for a kiss. "I'll just steal one before everyone else wants a piece of you and the day goes back to normal."

"Yes," sighed Regulus. "But at least I had a nice break and got a very prestigious shoot over with, so I think I can take it a bit easy without feeling guilty for not living up to my full potential. Well, my mother will still think I should," he finished with a sigh.

"Well," Remus said and rested his forehead against Regulus'. "Just remember that it's your career and not hers. Also, it's Lily who's your manager."

"Yeah... Actually, employing Lily was something _I_ insisted on. My mother wanted to continue managing me when I grew up, but I just couldn't take the thought of it, so I put my foot down."

"You should do that more often around her," Remus said, hoping not to overstep the line everyone had warned him about.

**o0o0o**

The renowned veteran designer Bathilda Bagshot threw a lavish party for her seventy-fifth birthday. Multiple London designers and models plus a vast number of other people from England's jet set were invited. The whole Black family was there - even Sirius, who normally wouldn't have cared to turn up to events like this, came this time because of Regulus and Remus.

"Oh, how lovely to meet you, Remus," beamed Bathilda when they greeted her and wished her a happy birthday. "I have heard about you - everyone says you are so lovely and charming."

"He is," smiled Regulus. "I feel blessed to have met him."

Remus smiled at the old woman and then at Regulus. "I'm the one who's blessed," he said and put an arm around Regulus' waist, resting his hand on the model's hip.

"Aren't you two just darlings," the elderly lady beamed fondly. "Walburga," she said, catching the attention of Mrs. Black who stood close by in a conversation with a toad-faced woman. She turned to face Bathilda. "I was just speaking to your new son-in-law. What a lovely young man! You must be pleased to have him in your family and see how happy he is making Regulus.

"Yes," Walburga said with a slight hint of bitterness and nodded towards the pair. "I'm so pleased. I only want my sons to be happy."

"That's a first," Sirius mumbled as he put an arm around each of Remus and Regulus' shoulders. "Hey baby brother. You look good!"

"Well, I certainly hope so. Otherwise I would be out of a job," Regulus joked.

"I mean with your boyfriend, you little wanker." Sirius tilted his head "Seems bloody genuine, if you ask me."

"What?" said Regulus and felt his cheeks heat up. "Be careful people don't hear you!" he said, taking a quick look around.

"Don't worry. All I said was that you look good together. Also, in the pictures in that gossip magazine from your little getaway. You look so happy and I'm glad."

"Oh... yes, we saw that. Incredible how they can make a whole page about that. Paparazzi pictures of us having lunch at a street café and an article saying that we were on holiday and enjoying the sun. What a sensation! Who wants to read that?"

Sirius shrugged. "They once wrote three pages on me buying a new car. I have to admit your little love affair is much more interesting, though. Even I want to read about it, since you don't tell me anything yourself."

"It's not a love affair. It's a relationship," Regulus said.

Sirius smirked and leaned close to Regulus' ear and said in a low voice. "It is now, yeah."

Many people payed the couple attention - both those who had already met Remus and those who had only heard of him.

"You're very popular," Regulus said to him. "It's only my parents who don't like you, I think."

"That's okay," Remus said and took a sip of his wine. "I don't like them that much either, although it would be nice to get along with them."

"Don't count on it," sighed Regulus. "In truth, there aren't many people they actually like."

"As long as _you_ like me, I'm good."

They went to sit down in a corner, enjoying the music from the grand piano. "Did you know you were bisexual or did you just realise it?" Remus suddenly asked Regulus.

"Hm?" said Regulus and took a quick look around to see if anyone was close enough to hear them. "No, I didn't. I mean... Now I reckon I've been attracted to blokes before, but I've just told myself it was just because I admired the way they looked because of my profession. you know."

Remus nodded slowly. "I've known since I were little that I were different, but it wasn't summat we talked about. But I wish I had told me mam earlier so I didn't have to walk around being so nervous about it. I told her when I were 16 but she already knew, she said. Made me regret that I waited so long."

"Do you have anyone or anything that ties you to Leeds now? I mean, enough so that you want to go back and live there? I mean, when your contract is up..."

"I have friends there, but only one very close one. We've known each other since pre-school. He doesn't care what I do for a living and he's always had my back. Helped me out with Mam when she were ill. He's the only one I would really miss if I moved away."

"So moving to London wouldn't be completely out of the question?"

Remus tilted his head and looked at him. "Mr. Black - are you asking me to move in with you?"

"N-no. It was just hypothetical! But if you didn't have anywhere else to live, then I wouldn't turn you away at the door..."

"I'm flattered," Remus smiled. "But to answer your question, I wouldn't mind living in London, no. Especially since this is where you are."

"Oh, Remus, love," sounded a voice, and a hand was placed on the escort's shoulder. It was Bathilda Bagshot.

"Aye, madam?" smiled Remus.

"My granddaughter told me that she had seen you at a party where you impressed everyone singing on one of those karaoke machines. She said you were brilliant."

"Oh? Well, I'm flattered."

"Won't you sing us a piece?"

Remus didn't really feel like singing tonight, because he had a hint of a sore throat, but seeing the hopefulness in the woman's eyes, he struck up a smile and said: "How about I play a piece on the grand piano instead? If the pianist doesn't mind, of course."

"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a little break. Oh, Charles?" Bathilda called and hurried towards the piano.  
They spoke a few words and the pianist nodded and went to get himself a drink at the bar.

Bathilda clapped her hands, making all guest fall quiet and turn to her. "My dear guests: Remus here - he is the new boyfriend of Regulus Black, if any of you have been living under a rock the past few months - has agreed to play us a little piece on the piano. I have heard rumours that he's a wonderful singer, so I'm quite excited to hear if he can play as well."

Remus suddenly felt nervous when all eyes were on him. Nonetheless, he smiled and went over to sit down at the grand piano. He could see Mr. and Mrs. Black whispering to each other as if they were afraid he would embarrass their family.

"I'll play me mother's favourite song for you all. It's called _Watermark_ and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as she did."

Regulus had heard Remus play several times before at his own piano but it still sent shivers down his spine standing there listening to the beautiful piece of music while the crowd stood spellbound, and he couldn't help smiling and felling proud of Remus.

When Remus finished the piece, the guests gave him a huge applause. "Oh, that was wonderful, darling!" gushed Bathilda and rushed over to give Remus a kiss on the cheek. "_So_ talented."

"Now, don't make young Mr. Black jealous, Tilda," joked a man with a well-trimmed grey beard.

"So, the whore can do other things than lie with men," Mrs. Black mumbled, suddenly standing next to Regulus. "Who knew?"

Regulus turned to glare at her. "Don't talk about him like that!" he whispered.

"Relax. No one heard me. Everyone is too swallowed up by your boyfriend's talent," she muttered and sipped her wine. "Oh, the drama when you 'break up'. Well for a week, perhaps, and then he will be forgotten."

"Don't talk about him like that, and don't call him a whore!" Regulus repeated. "It's very disrespectful. And he's not just an escort. There's more to a person than their job."

"Yes, when they have a _respectful_ job," Walburga replied and took another sip of her wine. "I don't care if you call it an escort; In my book it's just a fancy name for whore."

Regulus gave Remus a hug when he came over to him. "You're so talented. And you have real showmanship."

"Thanks, luv," Remus smiled and kissed the model.

When Remus was talking to Bathilda a little later, Sirius went outside for a smoke, dragging Regulus with him. "You and Remus seem to get along better," he said as he lit his cigarette.

Regulus shrugged. "We got used to each other. And he stopped being so bloody insufferable all the time."

Sirius blew a smoke ring. "And that's why you get that silly smile on your face every time you look at him? I mean, you're usually very stiff when it comes to expressions. Makes you a great model but not so much the approachable person. But now? You look like a lovesick schoolboy, if you don't mind me saying."

Regulus felt a blush creep up his neck and bloom on his face. "I do not. I've just... come to like him. He's a nice bloke, actually. And not so annoying anymore."

Sirius smiled, leaning against the stone railing. "Good for you, little brother."

"So when are you leaving for Ireland?" asked Regulus.

"Tomorrow morning. I won't be gone too long this time, though."

"Because you're only playing a supporting role? It's the one where you're playing Kate Winslet's secret lover, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Sirius grinned and took another puff of his cigarette. "I hope she's a method actor – I wouldn't mind practising with her."

"She could be your mother."

"So what? She's bloody hot, is what she is. And age just means experience."

Regulus laughed. "You assume she forgets all about her husband because she just _has _to have you?"

Sirius nodded and tossed his cigarette bud on the ground. "I'm irresistible." He stepped on the bud with the heel of his boot. "So – what happens when Remus leaves? You know Mum can't wait to see the back of him."

Regulus coughed to buy himself a little time. "I think he's moving to London. He likes it here. Mother doesn't have a say in that. He's a free man."

"Well, I hope the two of you keep seeing each other. Happiness looks good on you." Sirius patted his brother on the back. "Let's go save Remus before old Bagsie makes him sing and dance like a circus monkey all night."

"He likes it," said Regulus. "He shines in the spotlight – haven't you noticed? Everybody loves him."

"Except Mum and Dad."

"He says he doesn't care if they hate him, as long as I don't. You should quit that," said Regulus, watching his brother crumble up the empty cigarette pack. "It's bad for your lungs and not considered sexy any longer."

"Yeah, I think I've read that somewhere," said Sirius. "But tell you what: I promise to stop smoking the day you stand up to Mum properly. How about that?"

"I do! I just told her to not talk ill of Remus and that there's more to people than their jobs."

"Just keep at it."

**o0o0o**

Remus was happy but exhausted when they rode home in the taxi.

"You had a good night," Regulus said, giving his hand a squeeze. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I did," said Remus resting his head on Regulus' shoulder. "I'm going straight to bed," he yawned.

"Are you too tired for a little fun?"

"What kind of fun are we talking about?"

"You know... whatever you have energy for. But if you're very tired I can do something for you while you just lie and relax," said Regulus and cupped Remus through his trousers. "You deserve it."

"Oh?" Remus said, livening up a bit. "I wouldn't say no to that."

"I think I'm getting quite good, aren't I? I had the best teacher, after all."

"Oh, you're getting proper good," Remus said in a husky voice, running a hand up and down Regulus' thigh.

**o0o0o**

It turned out that Remus wasn't that tired after all. A while later when they were lying comfortably in each other's arms, he asked, "Have you ever wanted to be summat other than a model?"

Regulus was silent for a minute. "I don't know... I've never really thought about it. I've been a model all my life, and it was never up for debate what my profession was going to be when I grew up. So, no, I never seriously thought about anything else."

"Well, let's just say that you suddenly couldn't be a model... like if something happened to your body like me. What kind of profession would you like to take up instead?"

"I don't know, Remus," Regulus sighed. "Something that would make me look forward to going to work, I suppose."

Remus hummed and caressed Regulus' arm. "I think you should do something that makes you happy. If you could be anything you wanted, what might that be?"

"I don't like to think about it. It just makes me bitter at what I do. And I really don't have the right to be bitter, you know? Most people would give an arm and a leg to be in my place, and I should be grateful. Young, rich and famous, yeah? I don't have the right to be unhappy. I'm living the dream."

Remus was silent for a minute, then said, "I've been wondering for a while why it is that your mam still runs your life and why you let her? Maybe you would enjoy your work more if she wasn't so much involved."

Regulus turned his head to look at Remus. "You're on dangerous ground, you know that? Several of my girlfriends have been there and not survived. I suspect Emmeline has given you a hint, although she would never do anything to consciously make things difficult for us. I'm sure she loves you and has the gullible hope you'll save me and make me happy or something. But It's not that simple, Remus. My mother _made _me. And not just in a creational sense as in she gave birth to me, but she made me successful and famous, you know? If I had said 'No, I'd rather play football' or something, what kind of person would that have made me? I would have crushed her dreams and her legacy and all that. She's spent so much of her life promoting my career. I have to honour it. And it's not as if I can complain, is it? I'm extremely privileged."

Remus chewed on his lip, considering what Regulus had said. "It might be that she made you, as you said, but that also means you aren't allowed to have dreams of your own. You're living _her _dreams - not yours. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Regulus was quiet for a long time; so long that Remus started thinking he wasn't going to answer. "I don't know... I've said a few times as a child that I didn't want to do it anymore. That I wanted to play with the other children outside instead of taking care I didn't get a scratch or break anything. That I wanted to just have fun in my free time. That I would like to perhaps get an education. But she always got very upset, so I stopped. It's enough that Sirius has been such a disappointment."

"I'm sorry," Remus said in a soft voice. He didn't know what else to say right now. Well, he had a million things he would like to say about Walburga, but he didn't want to push his luck. It was a big step that Regulus had opened up so much to him now about the subject. Hopefully Remus could change the way Regulus thought about and acted around his mother in time, but he knew if he came on too strong, he would just push the model away.

"I'm tired..." yawned Regulus and dug himself deeper into the bedclothes. "Hold me?"

Remus put both arms around him and nuzzled into his hair, taking in his scent. "Goodnight, luv."


	13. What a Coward!

**Chapter 13 – What a Coward!**

Early in the morning about a week later there was a knock on Regulus' bedroom door. "Mr. Black? Mr. Black, are you awake?"

Regulus rubbed his eyes and sat up. "I am now. What do you want, Kreacher? It's early!"

"I apologise profusely, sir, but your mother insisted that -"

"Alright, come in," said Regulus, quickly wrapping himself in a bathrobe and went to meet Kreacher at the door.

The butler handed him a newspaper. "As I said, I do apologise, but Mrs. Black said to show you this now."

Regulus looked down at the newspaper. On the front page was a picture of him and Remus - and then a picture of a blond Remus with half-long hair. _Scandal in the celebrity world. Regulus Black's boyfriend revealed as an escort!_

Kreacher eyed Regulus nervously. "Mrs. Black is on her way here along with your father and Miss Evans."

"W-what?" said Regulus, looking up at Kreacher and then back at the paper. "I... I need to read this with Remus. If they arrive before I come out, tell them to wait in the lounge. I don't want them barging in here."

Remus was sitting up in bed when Regulus returned with the newspaper. "They found out..." said Regulus, holding up the front page

Remus took the paper, his face draining of colour as he started reading the article. "Someone recognised me. They write they got a tip from an anonymous source." He looked up at Regulus, seeing that he was as pale as he felt.

"What a coward!" said Regulus. "They... they make you out to be a fraud. A gold digger. How can they..."

"What are we going to do?" Remus said, feeling his heart crawling up into his throat. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I don't know... Tell them it was in the past and that it was only for a short while to be with your dying mother, I guess. They'll have to sympathise, won't they?"

"I don't know," Remus said and bit his lip. "I honestly don't know what to do about it. But... will you… will you stay with me?"

Regulus swallowed and looked out the window for a moment. "Of course." He knew his parents would rave and rant, but he couldn't let Remus go. The way he felt about him - he couldn't remember ever having felt that way about any of his girlfriends. He turned back and looked Remus straight in the eyes. "I'm not giving you up."

"Regulus!" an agitated voice sounded from outside, and someone yanked at the door handle. Thankfully the door was locked.

Regulus sighed. It was typical of Walburga to ignore Kreacher's message to wait in the lounge. Because he had worked for her until Regulus moved out, she didn't respect any instructions from him.

She banged on the door. "REGULUS! Regulus, come out this minute!"

"In five minutes!" he shouted back. "I'm getting dressed!" He quickly got dressed and turned to Remus. "Stay here and lock the door. I don't want her to take it out on you." Then he hurried to the lounge where his parents and Lily were waiting.

"This is a scandal!" Walburga shrieked, pacing back and forth. "You couldn't dress that little whore up better so no one recognised him!?"

"We cut and dyed his hair!" Lily said.

"I bet he called it in himself to destroy Regulus' career!" Walburga went on. "Now we have to come up with an explanation!"

"Don't call him a whore and don't accuse him of calling the media!" shouted Regulus. "He's a good and honest person!"

"You are NOT talking to me like that!" his mother spat.

"Everybody calm down," said Orion. "Look; we are just going to have to fix this." He turned to Regulus, standing tall as if trying to cast a shadow over him. "We will arrange a press conference and you will tell them you had no idea he was a prostitute and that he has been lying to you the whole time. To get money or fame or whatever reason you want to give."

"Yes," Walburga said. "It can ruin your career if they think you would ever knowingly date an escort."

"You want to throw Remus under the bus? That's really not fair -" started Lily.

"I don't care what's fair!" Walburga hissed. "My son's career is more important than some low life whore!"

"Stop talking about him like that!" Regulus shouted. "And I won't throw him under the bus - he's done nothing wrong! We knew everything and even hired him _because _he's an escort!"

"The public doesn't know that!" Walburga shouted back. "How do you think people will react? If you think they will applaud you, you're a fool!"

"So what? They'll just have to get over it!"

"Will you seriously risk your reputation and career for his ego? No, I will not stand for it!"

"We will, of course, give him a large compensation," said Orion in his authoritative voice. 5,000 extra pounds on top of his salary should do the trick, I should think. I'm certain that he will find that a good deal. He's already used to degrading himself for money, so he must be used to people looking down on him."

Walburga walked over to Regulus. "And you will do as we say or we will disown you. See if you can make it on your own!"

Regulus took a step back in shock. "You wouldn't... I don't believe you! Not over something like this! My career is _my_ business. You don't own me!"

"Oh, so you think it's none of our business? What about us? You're bringing shame on the whole family! And your father - what do you think will happen to his reputation as a top designer? Do you think everybody will keep buying his creations? You want to drag the whole family name through the mud just to spare the feelings of one person you didn't even know two months ago?"

That got through to Regulus. He might not care that he was embarrassing his parents, but it was unfortunately probably true that this scandal would damage his father's reputation, and he wasn't sure he could live with that. It was not fair that his father should pay such a price for a mistake Regulus had made a few months ago. He slumped down on a chair, hiding his face in his hands.

"So," said Walburga. "You will tell the press what your father just instructed and Lily will pay the escort 5,000 extra."

Regulus clenched his teeth, willing himself not to cry. He could not show such weakness in front of his parents. "Make it ten," he finally said, not looking up at her. "I want to make sure he doesn't go back to escorting."

His parents looked at him and Walburga gave an indifferent wave of her hand. "Well, if that makes you feel better. Just make sure he's gone before tonight, because I'm going to arrange a press conference then. So pull yourself together and get up."

"Not today," said Regulus with determination. "I'm doing what you want, but I want a day to collect myself. You can announce a press conference tomorrow. I'm not doing it today, and that's final!"

"Fine, you just get your business in order," Walburga said and put on her coat. "Come, Orion. We are leaving."

Lily went over to Regulus, who sat with his face in his hands, hiding behind the curtain of his shoulder-long hair. "What do you want to do?" she asked in a soft voice.

"What do you mean? You heard what was said. I have to do things their way - as usual."

"But..." Lily started but seemed to think better of it. "Do you want to tell him yourself?"

Regulus sat for a while, staring at the floor. "No. You do it. Tell him... tell him I'm so, so sorry." He knew it was cowardice, but he just couldn't face Remus with this. He didn't think he could keep it together. Couldn't see the look of defeat on Remus' face and deal with the shame of doing what he had to. He got to his feet and left the lounge, deciding to go out and not come back until Remus had left.

Lily sighed, waiting until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. Then she went up to his bedroom and with a bit of hesitation, knocked on the door.

"Come in," Remus voice sounded and a hopeful face that turned to confusion met Lily as she entered. "Is… is Regulus alright?

"He… Regulus is very sorry," she started. "And I just wanted to come and tell you that you are free to go home now."

Remus just stared at her, as if she were speaking a language he didn't understand.

Lily took out an envelope and held it out to him. "Here's a check. The second half of your salary and an extra 10,000 for your trouble. Regulus was very specific about giving you those. He wants to make sure you can afford an education."

Remus stared at her incredulously for another moment, then pushed her hand away. "I don't want it."

"What? But Remus, you have done a great job," Lily said. "And Regulus was very adamant on you getting this money. He doesn't want you to go back to your old life."

But Remus just shook his head, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. "It's wasn't a job to me. Not the second half, so I don't want that money." He turned around and started to gather his things.

Lily sat down on the bed and watched him for a while. "He really is sorry." she said. "But his parents…"

Remus kept his head down as he packed, struggling to hold back tears, not saying a word until he was done. "You know..." he then said. "I thought… I thought this was real." He sighed and dried his eye with one hand as he lifted his suitcase. "But in the end I were just an escort. Like I always am."

**o0o0o**

Regulus barely slept that night. When the morning came he was almost looking forward to the press conference just so he could get it over with. He hoped as many news agents as possible were represented there, because he didn't want to tell the story more than once and didn't want to give interviews.

"You look a mess," scolded Walburga when Regulus arrived in casual clothes and without his hair done. She tried to fix it, but brushing the hair out of Regulus' face revealed red and dull eyes. "Have you been bawling? Over a _whore?_ Pull yourself together!" she said. "If you had come in sooner, we could have had a stylist tend to you."

Lily pulled Regulus aside so he could get a break from his mother. "It'll be all right," she ensured him. "It'll be over soon, yeah?" She placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to get a smile out of him.

"She should be glad I look miserable," mumbled Regulus. "I'm supposed to look as though my lying, shameless boyfriend broke my heart, yeah?" He closed his eyes. He couldn't remember a time he had hated his mother more.

The room was packed with journalists and photographers as well the BBC and a few more TV-stations, all ready to broadcast live. He wondered how this could be such big news. How could so many people be so interested in one person's love life? He wasn't even an actor or rock star. The second he went onto the podium cameras flashed and the crowd erupted in questions.

"One at a time!" shouted Lily, who stood next to Regulus to support him and moderate the conference.

"Mr. Regulus Black," said the first reporter to be allowed to speak. "Is it true that your boyfriend was an escort?"

Regulus didn't say anything for a moment. "It is true that he has been an escort, yes. In the past."

The reporters again started talking over each other and Lily had to step forward and regain control.

"Did you know about his past?" asked the next reporter after order had been restored.

Regulus could barely get the words out. Then an image of his mother's stern gaze popped up in his mind. "No," he mumbled. "Obviously I didn't. Else, I wouldn't have got involved with him."

"So how does it feel to be betrayed like that?" someone asked, but before Regulus could answer, another one had cut in, "Do you believe he was just after your money?"

"No!" said Regulus. "It wasn't like that. He didn't tell me, because... I reckon he was afraid I wouldn't have anything to do with him if he did. Afraid I would judge him."

"This must be a big blow to your career. Have you considered how you will proceed from here?"

"I don't see how it's a blow to my career. I didn't know about it, so I haven't really done anything wrong, have I?" said Regulus, feeling sick from guilt.

"Several bloggers have speculated that you must have known and that you might even have been a costumer at first. What is your comment to those accusations?"

Walburga could be heard screeching "That's preposterous!" from out back, and Regulus closed his eyes and wished she would shut up for once in her life.

"Look at me," he said, fixing his gaze at the reporter. "Do you think I would have a problem finding people who want to have sex with me for free?"

"Have you been to the doctor's for a full STD check? Having slept with a prostitute, and all," one called out and a few laughed.

"My personal health is really none of your business!" said Regulus. "And Remus was not a crack whore from the street corner, you know!"

"How do you know that, if you didn't know he was a prostitute?"

Before Regulus could answer, some started again: "We have a few quotes from other celebrities and models who have met you and your boyfriend. One said that it's scary that someone so charming could be a - and I quote: whore. Another says that it's no wonder he was so good at playing the piano since he clearly is good with his hands and fingers in his type of work."

The comments made Regulus' stomach turn. He had seen a few of the horrible things written about Remus while skimming the social media on his phone the day before.

"Someone else says that it's hard to believe that someone so well-behaved and polite could be a prostitute. And last, but not least, an anonymous person wonders if he could get Remus' number."

Regulus stared at him. He hated that particular reporter. He was known for being very aggressive and offensive in his questions. He had been one of the worst in the shit-storm that arose after Regulus' inappropriate comment about homosexuals. "Why don't you just admit that _you're _that so-called anonymous person?" Regulus snapped at him, feeling a small sense of satisfaction at the look on the man's face and the laughter of some of the others.

"Are you afraid to get into another homosexual relationship in the future?" asked a woman from The Sun. "Now that you have been burned so badly." Her sympathetic tone almost made Regulus feel worse than the offensive questions.

"Why? Because one bad experience with a man should make me conclude that all gays are bad? Is that it? And to think of a few months ago _I_ was the one accused of being prejudiced!"

"No," she quickly replied. "But all who have tried being betrayed by a lover knows what a blow it can be to their trust in future partners."

Regulus closed his eyes, feeling himself getting dizzy and nauseous listening to all the journalists hailing questions down on him. Then suddenly he slammed a hand into the counter, making everyone shut up and stare. "This is wrong! What is wrong with you people? What is wrong with... _me_." He took a deep breath. "Remus didn't betray me. I knew from the start that he used to work as an escort. I didn't care. Well, I admit it did shock me a bit at first, but I found him so intriguing that I decided to give him a chance anyway. And I found out that was a smart decision. He's a truly good person. Honest, loving; all the things that really matter."

The room was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. Regulus saw Lily rushing off the stage, no doubt to control his mother, in case she had a meltdown, and make sure she didn't run out and made things worse. Regulus quickly continued before the room exploded in questions.

"You disgust me. Not just you vultures (his gaze skating over the crowd of reporters) - at least most of you don't pretend that scandal isn't your bread and butter. No, the worst is the hypocrisy of all you celebrities and fans who were doting on Remus at parties and on social media; going on and on about what a wonderful and sincere person he was, what a breath of fresh air he was, what a perfect couple we were, how happy he clearly made me, and how happy for us you were. You loved him and now suddenly, just because you found out which job he used to have, you find him disgusting! Well, let me tell you - he's exactly the same charming and genuine person you met and knew before. You think you have the right to judge him? Try taking a look at yourselves! Are any of you free of skeletons in the closet? Dirt that can be dug up? Have you never done something you're not proud of?"

The room was quiet for what seemed like minutes before a reporter said: "Aren't you worried about your career when you slander your co-workers and fans like this? It has landed you in trouble before."

"I don't care. Anyone who feels offended by what I just said, probably deserves it. I truly don't care what those people think of me. Those who don't want to hire me anymore - well, perhaps I don't want to help them sell their clothes anymore, anyway. I was ordered to go up here and throw Remus under the bus to save my career, and I'm ashamed of myself for agreeing to go along with it at first. I'm ashamed of a lot of things I've done and said, but I'm not ashamed of defending Remus now and saying that I love him and that I'm going to do all I can to make it up to him. I'm going to make him forgive me and I'm not letting him go again." Regulus could hear a strangled scream coming from backstage.

The reporters all stood up, shouting questions and comments.

"That's all I had to say to you lot!" Regulus shouted into his microphone to make himself heard over the noise. "Don't bother following me of trying to get more out of me, because you're not getting it. You can write whatever you want about me. I don't care, and I'm not going to say one more word to any of you." He tore the microphone off its holder and tossed it to the floor to make his point. Then he hurried backstage.

He found Lily struggling with his mother to keep her from running onstage, and Regulus was grateful that she had managed to keep her in check long enough for him to finish what he wanted to say.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Black snarled. "Saying you're in love with a prostitute? Do you know what this will do to our name?"

"I'm telling the truth! If you and Father were decent people who cared one bit about their son's happiness, then I _would_ feel bad for you if others judge you for it, but since that's clearly not the case - I don't care!"

"You... you will stop this nonsense right now and go out there and tell them what we told you to say or I will disown you!" screamed a livid Walburga.

"No! I'm done being your puppet! All my life I've done exactly what you wanted! I've never done anything for myself. Well, now I am! Disown me, if you want! The prospect of you being out of my life doesn't exactly sound scary!"

Mrs. Black raised her hand to slap Regulus but Lily grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "If you assault my client, you will hear from our lawyer!"

Mrs. Black set her a glare of death but then forced an evil smile. "Fine... Fine, Regulus, see if anyone will hire you now. Go be happy with your little whore. I hope he makes a decent pay on the street corner so he can support you!"

Regulus clenched his fists, trying to come up with a fittingly hurtful retort but then decided it didn't matter. He left quickly out the back door where he had asked his driver to wait, knowing he would want to make a quick escape after the meeting.

Lily hurried after him, catching him at the door. "Regulus," she said, making the model stop. "He didn't take the money. He was heart-broken."

Regulus felt a suck in his stomach. Both because it was a strong proof how much Regulus meant to him, but also out of worry of what he might do now. Would he go back to escorting? It didn't matter much, though. Regulus was going to win him back, if it was the last thing he did, and make sure he was well taken care of for as long as he wanted. He pushed his way past the journalists and people who had anticipated him coming out this way, and jumped into the car.

"Where to, Mr. Black?" asked the driver.

Regulus thought about it. He didn't feel like going home first. He wanted to go look for Remus right away. "Just... just drive," he said, wanting to get out of there immediately. He pulled put his phone and called Remus. "_The number you have called is no longer in service_," sounded a toneless voice. "Fuck..." Remus clearly didn't want to be found. Well, it made sense. There was bound to be a sea of journalists trying to get a hold of him. And perhaps he also wanted to prevent Regulus from reaching him, should he decide to try. But where had he gone? Leeds, most likely. Where else? "Leeds," he said. "I want to go to Leeds. "

The driver jumped in his seat, nearly swerving into the opposite lane. "_Leeds?_ Why on earth would you want to go there? If I may ask."

"I'm going to see someone."

Fifteen minutes later, however, Regulus changed his mind. Somehow, it seemed wrong to go there in a posh car with a private driver. No, he would travel like most regular persons would such a distance. It somehow felt right traveling in Remus' footsteps. Also, the train was no doubt quicker, anyway. Just the way through the London traffic would take hours. "No, take me to the central station."

At the station he bought a pair of sunglasses and a beanie, realising that he needed to disguise himself if he wanted to travel in peace. He also bought himself some food and drink for the ride. He hadn't been able to eat a bite all day.

After having received a text from Lily with the address of the escort bureau, he turned off his phone, already tired of the many calls and texts coming in from people.

* * *

**A/N: Just two more chapters coming up :)**


	14. At least Tell Me where You Are

**A/N: So I got to play a bit with the Yorkshire dialect :) If there are any Yorkie readers, I apologise for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – At least Tell Me where You Are**

Once arrived in Leeds, Regulus took a taxi to the address of the escort bureau. It was the only lead he had. Lily didn't know Remus' address.

The young woman at the counter stared at him when he took off his sunglasses and beanie. "You're Regulus Black! Or you're the spittin' image of 'im!"

Regulus nodded. "I'm here about Remus Lupin. I need to find him."

"Remus?" She shook her head. "We don't 'ave anyone by that name 'ere. But I'm sure we can find you a perfect lad. Are you into brunettes or blondes?"

"Wha... I'm not a costumer!" Regulus exclaimed, feeling a blush creep up his neck. Had Lily made a mistake with the address? He doubted it very much. How many escort bureaus could there be in Leeds? He sighed and found a picture of Remus in his phone, showing it to the girl. "This is Remus. You must know him."

She studied the picture and her face lit up. "Oh – that's Liam! But 'e used to be blond and wi longer 'air."

"Thanks," sighed Regulus in relief.

"Most of our escorts don't use their real names. You know - to protect their private lives, and that."

"Oh, well, that makes sense," nodded Regulus. "So - do you know where he is?"

She shook her head. "But 'e came in yesterday to quit 'is job." She studied Regulus some more with interest. "May I ask why you're looking for 'im?"

At least that, Regulus was grateful for. That meant it was not Remus' plan to go back to escorting. "You know who I am, but you clearly haven't been following me in the gossip columns. Not that I blame you - it's beyond me how people can be so absorbed in the life of celebrities. Look, could I just talk to your boss?"

The girl disappeared and a few minutes later, a middle-aged woman came out and greeted him. "Ah, Mr. Black. I remember Miss Evans callin' to 'ave a talk about your... situation." She sent him a smile. "I 'ope you were pleased wi our service."

"Yes. Very." Regulus shook her hand. "Can we go somewhere private?"

She made him a cup of tea and took him to her office.

"I take it you haven't heard what has happened the past few days," he started. He went on to explain the situation and the scandal. "So you see - I must find him. I love him."

"Oh..." she nodded and sighed. "I'm so sorreh to 'ear that it ended on those terms. He did seem vereh sad when 'e came back, and joost told me that 'e dint want't do this anymore."

"That's all? He didn't tell you where he went? Or anything else that can help me find him? His phone number is disconnected."

"'appen 'e went to 'is old flat?" she suggested and found the address for Regulus. "You can try and see if 'e's there."

Grateful, Regulus noted the address and took a taxi to the flat. It was not Remus, however, who opened the door, but a bored-looking young man chewing on a piece of gum. "Dunno who that is, mate," he said, eying Regulus up and down. "I joost moved in a few weeks ago."

Regulus rang the doorbell to the other flats in the building, but although several residents knew Remus, none of them had kept in touch and had no idea where to find him.

Disappointed, Regulus decided to get a hotel room and continue his search the next day. He was exhausted and it was getting late.

**o0o0o**

To his surprise, Regulus didn't wake until 11 the next morning. He had thought he would wake up early because he was so anxious to find Remus, but he must have been really exhausted. Eating breakfast, he pondered what to do. Where could Remus be? A hotel was probably out of the question since he hadn't taken the money. Perhaps a friend's place? Yes, that was probably the most likely. But who? He didn't remember Remus mentioning any friends by name. He had told Regulus about one particular friend who had been there for him always, but either he hadn't said his name or Regulus couldn't remember. He finally decided to find a library and do some research. He wished he had his laptop, but that would have meant going home first and wasting a lot of time.

At the library he sat down at a computer in the corner. Wearing sunglasses in there would both look strange and be unpractical, but he wore his beanie, all his hair tucked into it. Unfortunately, the internet didn't give any results on the name Lupin in Leeds. Not even a Facebook page.

Regulus found a librarian and asked if they had old phone books stored and luckily they had from the past ten years. And there it was: Hope Lupin. That had to be Remus' mother, didn't it? It was the only Lupin in any of the books, and it wasn't exactly a common name. Of course, someone else must have bought the house, but perhaps some of the neighbours knew Remus. If it was his childhood home there had to be someone who knew something about him.

Regulus took a taxi to the address. Finding the Lupin house, he decided to go to the house next door.

A rather old woman supporting herself on a cane opened the door after Regulus had knocked a few times. "Nah then, luv," she smiled kindly.

"Good day, ma'am," said Regulus. "My name is Regulus Black. I was wondering if I may ask you a few questions?"

"Aye, of course," she smiled. "What would tha like t' know, young lad?"

"I'm looking for Remus Lupin. I met him in London recently and I've lost contact with him. I'm quite sure he moved back to Leeds. His old phone number is disconnected and he recently moved out of his flat. I was wondering if you know something about him that could help me find him? If you know him at all. I don't know how long you have lived here or how long the Lupins lived next door."

"Aye, I knew't Lupins!" smiled the elderly woman. "Hope moved in wi 'er 'usband and Remus when 'e were a little bairn. Such a sweet ladeh. 'Er 'usband were summat else. A reet washout, that un. But 'e fed't family, at least for a bit. But un day 'e joost packed up and left poor 'ope and young Remus on their own wi a large mortgage." She shook her head. "Oh, 'ere I am, chatterin' aweh, but tha see, I knew them well. I looked after little Remus when 'is mam were workin'. She did that a lot so they could mek ends meet and stay in't 'ouse."

"Right," nodded Regulus, although he had barely understood half of what the old lady had said "Do you know where I can find Remus now?"

"Nay, 'aven't seen 'im for a few years, I'm afraid. 'E flit shortleh after 'is mam died. But 'appen 'e's wi 'is friend Peter. Peter Pettigrew."

"Okay," said Regulus, quite excited to get a name. "Do you think he lives in Leeds?"

"I don't know, luv. But tha can try and look 'im up in't phone book or whatever ye young folk use nowadays. I doubt Pettigrew is a common name, so shunt be too difficult."

"No, I should say not. Do you know the name of any other close friends?"

The old lady frowned and then shook her head slowly. "There were friends from school, but I don't remember any names, I'm afraid. Me memory int what it used t' be. But Peter were allus t' closest un."

"Well, I'll see if I can find him," said Regulus and shook her hand. "Thank you very much. You've been most kind and helpful."

**o0o0o**

To his relief, Regulus found Peter Pettigrew listed with both address and phone number. He decided to go to the flat, thinking there was a good chance Remus was there or that at least Pettigrew knew where he was, and it would be easier to talk him into seeing Remus in person than over the phone.

A short stocky young man opened the door and eyed Regulus up and down.

"Hello, I'm Regu-"

"I know who you are," the man cut him off. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Remus. Is he here? Or do you know where he is?"

"He int 'ere and even if I knew where 'e were, I wouldn't tell you."

"But you're still in contact with him?" asked Regulus, encouraged. "He will want to see me and hear what I have to say. Things have changed."

"No, I 'ant seen 'im in a year or so. I don't even 'ave his number, so you can leave now," said Pettigrew and closed the door in Regulus' face.

Regulus knocked on the door again but got no response. He wasn't entirely sure Pettigrew was telling the truth about not being in contact with Remus any longer. He decided to go back to the hotel and think about what to do next. Perhaps he should put a private investigator on the case?

**o0o0o**

Peter went into the living room and sat down with his friend.

"Who was that?" asked Remus.

"Jehovah's witnesses," mumbled Peter. "I 'ate that. People can believe what they want, as long as they don't try to stuff it down me throat. Listen, 'ow about I order us a pizza or summat else you would like? You've bareleh eaten since you got 'ere. I'm worried."

Remus pulled his knees up to his chest. "I don't think I can eat anythin' right now. Maybe I should just go sleep a bit more. I'm proper tired." He tried to send his friend a reassuring smile but his face felt stiff as leather. "Thanks for lettin' me stay 'ere, Pete. I don't know what else I'd do."

"Of course," said Peter, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You can stay as long as you like. Don't be in a hurry finding your own place. I still think you should've taken the wanker's moneh, though. You earned them."

"No..." Remus said, tearing up a bit. "That would send the message that it were just a job to me and I don't want him to think that, even though he just threw me aweh."

"It _were_just a job. At least half of the time, it were. You should at least have taken the full salary."

Remus shook his head again. "I don't want it, yeah? It feels wrong."

Peter sighed. "You got to stop fallin' in love with your clients, Remus."

"Reckon I'm not really cut out for the job emotionally," Remus mumbled.

"No, you aren't, and I'm glad you quit." Peter pulled out his mobile phone. "I'm goin' to order summat to eat, and I'll stuff it down your throat if I 'ave to."

**o0o0o**

Back at the hotel Regulus went through his phone, deleting all the voicemails from his mother and journalists without listening to them, and did the same with the texts. Then he called Lily.

She picked up at the second ring. "Regulus! How are you? Where are you?"

"Still in Leeds. Haven't found him yet," he sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. They couldn't help you at the bureau?"

"No. He quit his job and didn't leave an address. I tracked down his old best friend, but he didn't know where Remus was. Said he hadn't talked to him in a year. I'm not sure he was telling the whole truth, though. He was quite hostile. I'm thinking of hiring a private investigator."

"So you're coming home?"

"Not until I've found him. There's nothing for me in London right now, anyway, other than journalists and angry parents. So far I haven't been discovered up here, so it's quite peaceful."

"At least tell me where you are."

"No. Then you'll just come up here."

"If I promise I won't, then will you tell me? It would give me peace of mind."

Regulus sighed. "Alright. I'm at the Wilford Hotel."

"Okay. Sirius called me. He'd seen the news and was quite desperate to talk to you, so please call him, yeah?"

"I know. He left about a million messages," sighed Regulus.

He proceeded to call his brother, explaining what had happened and saying that he didn't want him to come over; that he had to sort this out on his own. He didn't give him the name of the hotel, knowing that, unlike Lily, he might ignore the request of staying away.

* * *

**A/N: Just one more chapter to go!**


	15. Yes, I'm Home

**A/N: So this is the final chapter. Thank you so much for reading and for all the reviews. We appreciate it immensely. :)**

**Zayhad has made 6 pieces of art for this fic. See them on her Deviantart gallery in the folder "Some Kind of Romance"**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Yes, I'm Home**

After finally getting Remus to eat a little and take a shower before bed, Peter sat in the living room wondering what Regulus had meant by his words: that things had changed. Wasn't that what he had said? It certainly hadn't looked it when the press conference had been on the telly; him calling Remus a liar and acting like he didn't know what Remus did for a living. Remus had asked Peter to turn it off after a few minutes and then he had cried his eyes out. So what did Regulus mean by things being different? Had something else happened? Now that Remus was sleeping, it couldn't hurt to see the rest of the press conference, so Peter decided to look it up online.

**o0o0o**

There was a knock on the door to Remus' room (normally Peter's study room). "Remus? Remus, I need to talk to you."

"Wot?" Remus mumbled, half-asleep.

Peter came in and placed his laptop on the mattress. When he pressed play on the filmed press conference Remus pushed the laptop away and snapped at Peter, "Why are you torturin' me with this? I've already seen it!"

"We only saw the beginnin'. There's more, and I guarantee you'll want to see the rest."

Remus groaned in frustration but then agreed to watch the rest. Pain was written all over his face as he watched Regulus on the screen trying not to let the journalists smear his name completely but still denying to have known anything. Hearing the pushy journalist read the tweets and comments out loud made Remus want to toss the laptop across the room and yell at Peter, but then... then Regulus raised his voice.

"_I DID know! And I didn't care!"_

Remus' eyes widened as he watched the model defend him and even say that he loved him. Saying that to all of them and not caring what they thought. "He... he stood up for me," Remus whispered when the clip was over.

Peter nodded, looking very guilty. "Aye. And there's summat else… I dint tell you, because I dint want 'im to upset you any further."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"He were 'ere yesterdeh. Not Jehovah's witnesses. I said I 'ant seen you in years and sent 'im packin'."

Remus blinked a few times. He wanted to yell at Peter, but letting it sink in, he knew he had done it to protect him. "I'm not mad. I joost... I need to find him! Did he leave his phone number? I lost it when I tossed me mobile in the river."

Peter shook his head. "I dint give 'im a chance to do or say anythin', really. He looked like shite, though; knackered and miserable. Said things had changed, but I dint let him explain. Like I said - I told 'im I dint 'ave anythin' to do wi you anymore."

Remus tried to think but all his thoughts were rushing though his head. How was he supposed to find Regulus if he didn't have his number? He knew it wasn't listed because then everyone could call him. Sirius' wasn't either. But maybe Lily's was? "Try looking up Lily Evans' number online and make sure it says she's a model agent," he told Peter who started typing away on the laptop.

"I think I found it," he said and tapped in the number on his mobile and handed it to Remus.

"Hello?" sounded a tired voice. "If you're a journalist you can shove it - it's late!"

"Lily? It's Remus."

"Remus?" she said, suddenly sounding wide awake. "Where are you? Regulus has been looking for you for days! He took the train to Leeds directly from the press conference and he's still up there."

"I'm at me friend's house," Remus said, happy to hear that Regulus was still in town. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes. At the Walford Hotel. Remus - have you seen the press conference?"

"I only saw the start of it," Remus admitted. "But Peter watched the rest this evening and then made me watch it."

"Go find him, Remus," she said in a gentle voice. "It's the first time he has truly stood up to his mother. You must be very special to him. She ripped right into him when he got off the stand. Threatened with disownment if he didn't give you up. Said he was shaming the family. He told her to shove it."

Remus smiled as tears started streaming down his cheeks. "I wish he'd done that before I left... would've saved us a lot of heartache."

"Yes, but it was a big decision for him and he had almost no time to make it. He needed that extra day to think and sort out his feelings. He ended up choosing you over his career and family," said the agent. "Do you want his number or do you just want to go to the hotel?"

"I'm going to the hotel. I want to surprise him." Remus didn't even bother to change into decent clothes; just threw on a coat and jammed his feet into a pair of trainers.

Peter gave him some money for the taxi. "Give me a call later, yeah? So I know you found him."

"I will," Remus said and gave his friend a hug before getting into the taxi.

**o0o0o**

Regulus was lying on the bed trying to pull himself together and get up to brush his teeth and get out of his clothes so he could get to bed properly; even though he doubted he could sleep. He was starting to lose hope; although he had no intention of giving up. Remus clearly didn't want to be found. Perhaps he wasn't in Leeds at all. Perhaps he wasn't even in the country. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Who would call on him this late? Perhaps it was hotel staff with an important message. He decided to get up and open. Before he unlocked the door, he shouted "If you're a journalist you're getting the door in the face!" When there was no answer, he opened the door just enough to peep out.

Outside the door stood Remus wearing an open jacket over his pyjamas. His eyes were a little red from having cried. As he saw Regulus peek out, he sent him a smile and tears welled up in his eyes. "Hi, Regulus..."

Regulus swung the door open and stood staring. "Remus? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"I called Lily. I, um... I didn't watch the whole interview until today so I didn't know what you said. Me friend either; or else he wouldn't have turned you away."

"Oh, so you were there..." Regulus shuffled his feet, not sure what to do. Did Remus want to get back together or was he just there to get some closure? "I meant what I said..."

Remus looked at him for a moment and then took a few steps forward so he stood close to Regulus. He sent him a soft smile before leaning in to place a kiss on his lips.

Regulus kissed back and slung his arms around him, holding on as tightly as he could. He could feel himself shaking and tears well up in his eyes. When he managed to stop crying, he finally let go to look at Remus. "I'm sorry. Sorry that it took so long to pick up the courage. Sorry I hurt you."

"Just please don't do it again," Remus mumbled, resting his forehead against Regulus', closing his eyes to keep the tears at bay. They stood in the doorway for another minute before finally deciding to go inside and closing the door.

Regulus looked Remus up and down and laughed. "How about a shower? You look as bad as I do."

Remus smiled. "If you help me out." Regulus opened the door to the bathroom and Remus stepped in behind him, letting his hands slip under his shirt and onto his stomach. "Want me to help you undress?"

"Yes, please. I seem to have forgotten how to do it," said Regulus, turning around.

Remus smiled and kissed Regulus' neck while slowly removing his shirt.

"You're in your pyjamas," Regulus chuckled as he pushed off Remus' jacket. "That much in a hurry?"

"Didn't want to risk you going home because I wasted time dolling meself up," Remus smiled.

"You mean you were afraid I would pack up and leave this late at night?" asked Regulus and hummed in anticipation when Remus unbuttoned his trousers.

"Summat like that."

Regulus quickly stepped out of his jeans and shrugged off his shirt while Remus shed his pyjamas. Regulus ran his hands appreciatively over his body. "I've missed this," he said and looked down. "I can see you have, too."

"How could I not?" Remus smiled and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips while walking him into the stall, hands on his narrow hips.

Regulus turned on the water and pushed Remus against the tiles of the stall. Remus let out a squeak at the sudden coldness on his back but forgot it the second later. How could he not, when Regulus kissed him like that and pressed against him, starting to move his lower body slowly? Remus ran his hands up and down Regulus' back until he finally let them settle on his behind, squeezing each buttock as he pulled him against his own body. The kiss got even more heated as they worked each other up with touch and longing. It didn't take long before Regulus shook against the other boy, moaning out his name. He kept kissing him while he put a hand on him and quickly finished him off as well.

After they both had caught their breath, they washed each other and got out to dry off before crawling into bed, lying naked against other. Remus let his fingers run though Regulus' damp looks and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"So, will you let me take you with me home to my little castle?" asked Regulus.

"Aye," Remus said in a soft voice. "What are you going to do now? I mean work, and that?"

"Well... I don't know how bad things are. I haven't been paying attention to the reactions to that press conference, but I'm sure there are still designers who want to use me. Depends on how many bigots there are out there. Can't be everyone, can it? But even if I don't get a lot of work and make less money, I can get by just fine. I've already made a lot in my short career, and the house is already paid, so I'm not going to get poor or anything. You don't have to worry about money."

"I don't care about money," said Remus, his fingers still playing around in Regulus' hair. "I were just worried if I've ruined everything for you. I'd hoped it could have gone more smoothly but it seems an old client of mine had recognised me so now everybody knows what I am. I wonder if I'll ever become more than an ex-prostitute in people's eyes…"

"Of course you will. People forget. What kind of job would you like now? I mean, you don't have to work if you don't want to. I have plenty of money for the both of us. But perhaps you would like to finish your education? I'll give you anything you want."

"You don't have to give me anything. As long as you never leave me again, I'm fine. But aye, I'd like to finish me education in time. Get a decent job. One I can be proud of and me mam would be proud of. One _you _would be proud of."

"Please let me pay for your education. At least start by taking the money you actually earned fair and square."

"I don't want it because it weren't a job to me. But I'll let you help me with me education, then, if it will make you feel better." Remus hooked a lock of hair behind his ear and smiled at him.

"It does. I can easily afford it and I want you to get that education."

Remus just smiled and kissed him again. "I love you, Regulus. Very much."

"Really?" Regulus smiled, a warmth spreading through his body. It was the first time Remus had said it. "I love you too. But I already said that. To the whole nation."

"Yeah. About that…" Remus said in a teasing voice. "You told everyone else before me! But I reckon I'd guessed it already. At least I hoped I were right because I've loved you for a while."

"You fell for me instantly because of my great personality," grinned Regulus, entangling their feet.

"Aye, you were such a charmer. But I think you were infatuated with me too from the start - acting all sexy and showing off your body every chance you got."

"Well... that _is _my job, you know. Did you think that was for your benefit?" said Regulus, quirking an eyebrow.

"I know it was," Remus smiled seductively, letting the hand in Regulus' hair slowly slide down his back.

**o0o0o**

They stayed another day in Leeds, Remus taking Regulus on a roundtrip to see some of the places that had significance to him. Although both donned sunglasses and hats, they were recognised several times, although luckily not by any journalists. Some of the photos that were taken would likely go on social media straight away, but people didn't know which hotel they were staying at and they were leaving early in the morning, so hopefully they would be gone before a swarm of reporters and paparazzi found them.

To Regulus' surprise they were only met with positive attitudes.

"Oh, Regulus, I always admired you, but now you're me hero as well!" beamed a young woman. "And you – you're the real thing!" she gushed and gave Remus a hug. "We're proud of you up 'ere."

"T-thank you," Remus said rather surprised but smiling. The fear of being stigmatised by the public slowly ebbed away as they were met by more and more positive people.

**o0o0o**

They took the train back to London the following day. On their way up the drive they were ambushed by a couple of journalists and a photographer. _Honestly_, Regulus thought. How long had they been staking out the house? They must have gotten a tip that they were heading home. He decided to stop and answer a few questions, hoping they would leave after that.

"Remus – are you happy to be back in Regulus' life?"

"Very," Remus said without hesitation. "I love him very much."

"Yes, I'm sure. But it doesn't hurt that he's rich and famous - and one of the most coveted bachelors in London, does it?" the reporter said with a glint in his eye.

"Those things don't matter to me," said Remus. "I didn't know who he were when I met him. I were trying to turn me life around, trying to find decent work and I were just lucky to meet him in that coffee shop. I feel blessed," he smiled, trying not to let himself be bothered by the fact that the journalist still sounded like he thought Remus was a gold digger.

The journalist nodded. "Why did it take Regulus so long to find you? Were you hiding from him?"

"I felt like I would ruin his life because of me past and I just couldn't bear it so I left before the press conference."

"How noble of you," said the journalist, not quite letting on whether he was being sarcastic or serious. "So, how did it feel when the knight in shining armour came and whisked you away?"

"Is he bothering you, Remus?" said Regulus, turning away from the reporter questioning himself.

Remus gave Regulus a slight nod.

"Right, that's it," said Regulus and took Remus' hand, about to leave.

One of the other journalists stopped him with a hand to the shoulder. "Just one more question, please. To you, not Remus."

Regulus gave a short nod. "Be quick about it."

"Rumours say that your family is very upset and against your choice, but they refuse to speak about it. Only your brother has talked to the media. Have you read or seen the interviews?"

"No. I've been concentrating on finding Remus and getting him back. What did he say?"

"That he's proud of his brother finally going his own way and standing up for the person he loves. And he also said that he doesn't care what the rest of your family says because you're the one who's most important to him. Are you surprised by his words?"

"No. My brother has always been on my side, no matter what he thought of my choices. I know I can count on him. And I also know that he likes Remus and that he's not a bigot and hypocrite like so many others."

"So what do you want to do now? Will you continue modelling even though many agencies probably won't hire you after this scandal?"

"You said one question," said Regulus. "So if you don't mind, we're tired from a long drive."

"Could we have a picture of you together?"

Regulus sighed and agreed, pulling Remus close. As soon as pictures had been snapped, Regulus turned with Remus and walked up to the house and closed the door behind them.

"Young sir!" beamed Kreacher in absolute delight. "You're home!"

"Yes, I'm home," smiled Regulus and gave the old man a hug, much to his bafflement. "And I brought Remus. He's moving in for good and it makes me very happy, so I'm counting on you to be nice to him and treat him as a habitant."

"Yes, of course, sir," Kreacher nodded. He sent Remus a polite nod and then took their jackets before going to the kitchen to prepare a meal for the tired travellers.

Remus turned towards Regulus and put his hands on his hips, smiling, and then gave him a kiss.  
"Feels good to be home."

Lily came over a bit later to brief Regulus about the situation. "I take it that you haven't been keeping track of the news and gossip columns?"

They both shook their heads.

"Well, all in all things are looking better than I had feared. The press is split on the issue - half are playing up the scandal, while the other half is focusing on Regulus the rebel who is choosing true love over what is expected of him."

Remus looked at Regulus and then at Lily. "Well that's kind of good, innit? I mean if Regulus still wants to model, that is."

Regulus bit his lip and then nodded. "Well, it's all I'm good at."

"I'm sure you can do whatever you want to do," Remus said determined. "You're smart enough. You could even get an education."

"I think it would be a great loss for the fashion world if you stopped modelling," said Lily. "You're one of a kind, Regulus. But of course I agree with Remus that you should do what makes you happy."

"It's fine. The thing about modelling I hate the most is the constant pressure and attention from everybody, especially the media. But if my mother really stopped meddling, then the pressure part would lessen. She always made me feel like I wasn't living up to my potential, and I always had to live my life exactly the way she planned."

"I've always known it would be good for you to not allow her to control your career. I've seen first-hand what effect she's had on your well-being."

Regulus nodded. "I think I'll just take on fewer jobs. I feel like slowing down a bit so I'm not so stressed and in a bad mood all the time. Well, that might not be so much of a choice after all, if nobody will hire me..."

"Oh, they will," said Lily. "True, some of your steadies have already informed me that they will not be using you any longer for moral reasons, but I've also received several requests from other brands who are very keen to have you. It's mostly lesser known and new brands, who need as much attention as they can get - and they're sure you can get them that, both because you're so good and because of all the media attention. One even wrote me that you were so much more interesting now because of the moral dilemma and all the debate you have caused."

"Really?" said Regulus, surprised.

"Yes," smiled Lily. "Also, the internet has gone completely overboard with tweets and whatnot about supporting the two of you. Your fans with all the hashtags? They have been posting non-stop since the press conference and most are big supporters of you. So you might have been dropped by a few agencies, but the public loves you more than ever."

"Well... we did meet a few fans up in Leeds, and they were very supportive. But of course that was Remus' home turf, so I honestly feared that the attitude down here might be different."

Lily smiled. "I think the two of you need a good break, so why don't you take that? Then we'll look into your future career when you're ready, Reg."

"I think I would like to take at least a month off," said Regulus. "I need a long break."

Lily nodded in agreement. "I'll keep you posted."

**o0o0o**

The next day, Sirius dropped by around 8 a.m., announcing his arrival at the top of his lungs as he entered the hallway.

Regulus jumped out of bed and put on a bathrobe, advising Remus to do the same since he knew his brother might just walk into the bedroom if they weren't out.

Remus rubbed his eye and yawned loudly as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh, was someone was active all night?" Sirius winked and leaned against the wall.

"We had a long day. Leeds is at the other side of the world. Journey took forever," said Regulus.

"Yeah, right," laughed Sirius. "Anyway, sleepyheads, I came to see how you were. Mum's been calling me non-stop but I told her to shove it so I guess the two of us are only Blacks by name now. I bet she scratched our faces off the pictures in the family albums," he laughed.

"What? You aren't cut off. You're just the black sheep of the family."

"Well, she hates me now for sticking up for you, but I don't really give a toss. Actually, you're the only reason I've even made an effort to not get disowned. But you know that. Anyway, lovebirds - I also wanted to ask if the two of you want to go out with us tonight? James says tonight is the night he will land Lily, so I wanted to offer you the chance to witness this ground-breaking event. What do you say?"

Regulus laughed. "In his dreams. Why doesn't he just give up on her, already? Anyway, I think I'll pass. I've been to quite enough parties for a while." He sent Remus a look as if to ask what he thought.

"I think I'll pass too," Remus said. "I could use a day on the sofa in front of the telly."

When Sirius left, Regulus suggested they go back to bed. It was too early to be doing anything active. Lying together under the blankets, Regulus toying with Remus' hair, he said, "I was thinking of using that month for a long holiday somewhere far away where we can relax and enjoy the sun. Somewhere everybody doesn't know us."

Remus' hand was running idly up and down Regulus' side while considering. "I don't really know where would be a good place. But enjoying the sun and you in peace sounds absolutely mint."

"Well, let's have a look on the internet when we get up and see what you think. I would very much like you to choose. I was thinking something in the Caribbean or Bali or some other South Asian island paradise, for instance? But I want you to make the decision."

"I'll take a look and explore the possibilities later, but I think I'll do some exploring here first," smiled Remus seductively before crawling in over Regulus. "If you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind," Regulus said with a grin.


End file.
